Changing Ability's
by lil-epad
Summary: Kagome becomes a Hanyou, InuYasha gets annoyed with her " potential " mates, Miroku gets slapped a few times, IK, MS. First story.. No flames.. Constructive Critisizm:)R
1. glares of death

Kagome sighed as she hopped out of the well, another day, another fight with inuyasha she complained. She walked towards the village when a silver streak cut infront of her, picked her up, and ran towards the sacred tree. " Inuyasha what are you doing? " she yelled in a annoyed tone as he placed her down infront of the tree. Kagome glared up towards him, and just as she was about to speak he cut her off. " Why did you go back without telling me wench? " he hollared. She stared up at him with completly innocent eyes and simply said " Inuyasha? " " Keh what? " he countered. " Sit " she sweetly replied. A large crater formed by her feet as the hanyou fell face forward into the ground. 

Kagome rose from the ground and started to walk away. " Inuyasha, you don't control me and I can go back whenever I please, so if you don't mind all see you at the village." she said so coldly it sent shivers up Inuyashas spine. " Wench wait! " he yelled as the spell started to wear off. Inuyasha took off full speed towards her to ask her why she was so mad before she said the word. " Sit " and yet again another crater filled the ground.

" Kagome-chan your back! " Sango sweetly said, but backed off once she saw her friend was so depressed to go near it was scary. Sango thought to herself, _Oh Inuyasha is in for it now... Shipou is right to be scared when she is angry._

" Kagome.. are you ok? " Sango asked hesitently. " I'm fine Sango, I just need to have a nap… I'll meet you at Kaede's in an hour? " Kagome replied. " Sure Kagome" Sango said.

As Kagome walked towards the hut Sango swiftly walked towards the forest to talk to Inuyasha. " Inuyasha! " she called " Get down here right now! " there was no reply.

Sango started to walk towards the village when she saw Inuyasha leaning up at against a tree. " Keh " he growled.

" Inuyasha, what have you done to upset Kagome? " she questioned.

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he replied " keh, I don't know, she just came back and started to Sit me , I didn't even do anything. "

" Did you see Kikyou again? " Sango cut in almost acusingly.

" Keh. " was his answer.

"Inuayasha! don't you know how bad that makes Kagome feel? How do you like it when Koga is around her? And you two really seemed to be getting along to... Stop toying with her, if you don't want her and you prefer that old clay pot Kikyou then you better tell her before she gets hurt." Sango harshly said as she started to walk away.

" Oh and Inuyasha? If you continue to make her feel this way, I can not be held responsible for my actions. " she gave him one last cold stare as she walked towards the village.

Inuyasha stared at disbilief before uttering one word, "scary"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sango returned to the hut, Kagome was just waking up.  
" Sango I just remembered! I bought you all something since its summer" Kagome said in her old cheery voice.  
Kagome stood and aproched her bag when Miroku and Inuyasha walked in. Kagomes mood once again returned to being depressed, but tried to hide it as she continued to dig in her bag. Once she had found what she was looking for she pulled out three packages. Kagome then handed one to Miroku, one to Sango, and kinda threw one at Inuyasha. He barley caught it before it hit his head. _What a shame_ Kagome thought.

Miroku had already started to tear open the package and found what revealed to be a pair of modern day swim shorts. He looked puzzeled, and Sango seeing one in a magazine new what it was. But she wondered if hers would be the same, just a pair of trunks, leaving her top exposed.

Sango carfully folded back the paper and found a violet bathing suit with black flowers and vines on the bathing suits bottems, and on the tube top, a black flower just on the right top of each cup was placed.

" Kagome, what could I say, its beautiful, now we don't have to worry about those lechers peeking at us in the hot spring " she said with a light blush as she stole a quick blush towards Miroku who seemed abit downhearted by it.

Kagome sighed as she watched the exterminator hit the monk on the head, then she turned to Inuyasha. What she didn't expect was that he was staring right back at her, thought his eyes didn't have a look as thought he hated her, it was more of longing. She quickly dismissed that thought and returned to her friends.

" Where's Shippou? " Kagome asked out of a sudden.  
" Kaede took him to a village to help her, apparently another fox demon was abandoned and the villagers needed Kaedes help to know what to do. She requested Shippou to come and make friends with it. " Miroku explained. " He should be back in about a month. "

" A month? How could it take that long, well atleast he goes and helps humans instead of making them suffer. " Kagome stated bluntly receiving a certain twitch from Inuyasha.

" You got a problem with me wench? If so then say it. " Inuyasha glared over at her.  
" I'm sorry, but I don't feel like talking to you right now Inuyasha so if you don't mind, goodnight." She turned and crawled under her sleeping bag.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks then Sango sent Inuyasha another death glare. Inuyasha got her message of death and stood up quickly, walked to the other side of the room, picked Kagome up, and took her outside with her much objected voice screaming in his ear.

Miroku was about to stop him when Sango hit him on the head and he fell down, getting the point that he was to stay put.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2

" Inuyasha put me down " kagomes scream could be heard all throughout the village.

" Not until you listen to what I have to say " he retorted.

Inuyasha landed neatly on one of the highest branches of the Sacred tree, ensuring that Kagome couldn't get away. He then pulled her sholders and made her face him. Then he noticed her tears.

" Inuyasha, can't you just leave me alone? I understand that you choose Kikyou over me, and I just want to deal with it on my own. Why can't you just let me deal with my own problems? " she half sobbed.

Inuyasha was taken aback by her harsh words. _Does that mean she doesn't like me anymore?_ He cringed. " Kagome, when you saw me with Kikyou, what was I doing?"

She looked so shocked by his words and let a few more tears fall as she remembered what she witness. 

**Flashback**

Kagome came home from her time just to see Inuyasha run towards the sacred tree (goshinboku). She ran after him, thinking he was after another demon… oh she couldn't have been more wrong. As she approached the edge of the forrest, she saw one of Kikyou's soul stealers circle a branch, she reached out for it, and as she touched it, it crumbled to the ground.

She walked and as she finally reached goshinboku she saw Inuyasha holding Kikyou, and wispering words that she couldn't quite pick up. She didn't have to look twice before she got the message. She ran towards the well, falling constantly as her vision blurred. Vines raped around her legs and cut her severely.

**Meanwhile also in the flashback**

Inuyasha looked up, he smelt Kagomes blood and backed away from Kikyou to stare at the forest.  
" Inuyasha, I am glad I got to see you one last time but now you must go. " Kikyou explained  
" Kikyou, you don't really have to leave, we can find a way to keep you in this world " he exclaimed.  
" Inuyasha I have already told you, my body is not meant for this world, and I can not sustain myself. There is no reason for me to be here, and you cant say you are a reason, as I am not meant to be with you and you know that. Please remember, take care of Kagome. With the returning of her soul, she will receive powers that have taken far to long to awaken. " And with that Kikyou evaporated in a bright light sending a large orb into the air.

Inuyasha started to run towards the forest, holding back tears for his former love, but he new she wasn't his true love. Just as he reached the bone eaters well he saw a bright light fade from it, meaning that Kagome had gone home.

The tree's groaned, and the wind whispered, the whole area seemed to be depressed whenever she went back to her country. And now it wasn't the only thing depressed. Inuyasha stared down the well before deciding to give her privacy, he slowly stood up and made his way towards the village…

**end of flashback**

Kagome sniffled as she reveled that she had witnessed Inuyasha with Kikyou, and that his unspoken words to her where probably ones of meaning such as how he would never leave her.

Inuyasha stared back at her and Just as he was about to tell her what really happened she said " Inuyasha, I would really like it if you put me down now." 

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her thinking _how can I make her realize that nothing happened between me and Kikyou? _

" Kagome, Kikyou is gone, she told me that she was leaving and how her body can not sustain in this world any longer. She only came to say goodbye. " he begged her to believe him.

Kagome looked up, trying desperately not to believe him. His gaze on her was full of hope and she found she couldn't resist not believing. " Inuyasha, I'm sorry about Kikyou, I know how you felt about her so all forgive you and believe you. " she said with lingering dought,

Inuyasha stared into her eyes and was about to blurt out how she was the one he wanted, not Kikyou, when she whispered " Its getting late, lets get back. "

He nodded picking her up and leaping towards the village.


	3. His Confession

Chapter 3

After her chat with Inuyasha last night Kagome felt happier then she had in days. She knew deep down that she should mourn for Kikyou, yet somewhere , she was content knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be pulled down to hell with her.

At the moment she was laying down casually beside Goshinboku, staring up at the sky. As she looked she noticed to golden eyes staring back at her from the top most branches.

" You know, you don't have to stay away from me, you can come and sit with me if you want" she said softly, knowing he would hear her.

"Keh" was his reply, but sure enough he slid down the tree and sat beside her.

After a few minutes of just laying there, Inuyasha thought to himself _I need to tell her._ As he leaned up against the tree, he spoke with the kindest voice he could muster. " Kagome, I realized over the past few months that Kikyou was never the one I truly loved, and that my true love was you, Kagome." After a few more moments of an awkward silence, Inuyasha turned to face her almost scared of what she would say, and with a sweat mark falling off the back of his head, realized she was asleep and never heard a word that he spoke.

_Dam it, How could she of fallen asleep when I just told her how I felt. Now all have to do it all over again, but not today, once is enough for me._ He thought.

Inuyasha noticed how she slept and recognized her scent was beginning to change from its normal vanilla smell, to a slightly stronger smell. He couldn't place what the smell was, but one thing was for sure, Kagome was changing, little by little. But what was happening to her?

He had noticed it the night he had taken her up into goshinboku that her scent was getting stronger, but now, it had actually gotten stronger then what it was back then. He leaned in towards her about to wake her up when he noticed how soft her lips looked. Inuyasha leaned forward so he was about a foot away from her mouth when she woke up with a twitch.

As Kagome opened her eyes she noticed Inuyasha looked as though he was trying to get as far away from her as possible. His position, was about a meter away from her and he was laying back as if he had fallen backwards when she woke up.

" Kagome… " Inuyasha started.  
Kagomes eyes got large and started to back away looking towards the forrest.

Inuyasha took her response to what he was about to say badly and his ears drooped, Not knowing why she backed away from him as if she was afraid.

Kagome, unaware of the Hanyou's sudden depressed state, was staring off towards the forrest once more, she new what this feeling was, a jewel shard.

This could be the last remaining shard, not including the two in Koga's legs and the one embedded in Kohaku's back. " Inuyasha, there is a shard, just beyond the forest!" she gasped as he turned suddenly, almost causing her to trip.

" Hop on Kagome." He said swiftly, and as she did he ran towards Kaede's to find Miroku and Sango.

-----------

Ok theres another chapter, please review, I hope you like it. Kagome will become a Hanyou in the next few chapters. I wrote this chapter from receiving one review.. i think the more reviews i get, the more i write, it really helps.

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or any of its charactors, I do however own my story's plot.


	4. InuNeko?

Chapter 4

As they arrived at the village they saw Sango fully dressed in her exterminator outfit riding Kirara with Miroku in tow towards them.   
"Kagome did you sense the evil aura coming from the woods?" Miroku addressed Kagome as Kirara took him and sango down to talk to them.  
" Yes, it seems that this demon also has a Shikon Shard" she muttered as Inuyasha started to leap of tree branches towards the Youkai.

When they arrived Kagome saw there opponent. It was a large fully transformed youkai, but it was different from any demon she had ever seen. It seemed be be half dog half... cat? No that couldn't be it. It reached 50 feet in its transformed state and glared towards them. As Kagome looked closer she saw it had bright pink markings on its paws, two pink markings on its tail, pink ears, nose, and on both cheeks and its forehead, it bore a pink star. Before Kagome noticed, the dog, no cat, er, whatever it was, had landed beside them in the blink of an eye. 

"Miroku" Inuyasha hollard, "Take Kagome while I finish this youkai off." and as he yelled Miroku came and retreived Kagome taking her to a safe distance.

"Inuyasha!, the Shard is on its forehead!" she screamed at him before ducking behind a large bolder.

Inuyasha raised his sword to strike the youkai but it was far to quick and slashed his side, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Miroku saw the worry in Kagomes eyes and he whispered " Kagome-chan, stay here, I'm going to go help Inuyasha" Kagome nodded in reply as she started to shake.

"Hirikotsu!(sp)" Sango yelled as her giant boomarang sliced into the demons back. The youkai yelped in pain before it did somthing that shocked all of them. The flesh that had been torn was growing back, sure youkai heal fast, but never this fast. It regenerated itself to perfect form and readied itself for battle.

Seeing as how her weapon was out of reach, Sango left Miroku to do some charms while she went to retreave it, but the deamon was very intellegent, and dodged Miroku's spirit holds, landing on the large boomarang, shattering it into a million pieces. 

Sango stopped, her weapon, one of the few remaining things of her father she still held in her possesion was gone. _How could it have broke?_ She questioned herself._ That was made out of some of the strongest demon remains around. It was made from even some of the demons Midoriko, the miko who forged the Shikon no Tama had been battleing for the past centeries._ she thought.

" Sango, this is a InuNeko youkai!" Miroku shouted. " Neko (cat) Youki have some of the shapest claws in the demon realm, watch out or she will get you! " He screamed at her.

Sango went limp, her Hirikotsu, was gone, as she zoned out the Youki took its chance and ran towards her only to be stopped when a arrow struck its front right paw, taking it off completly. The youkai turned suddenly, changing directions toward the threat, toward Kagome.

Inuyasha started to wake up and saw where the Youki was headed and he new he wasn't going to make it in time, but he had to try. The hanyou ran with all his might, but he was a mere 20 meters away when the Demon struck. With a loud scratching noise that could be heard from the neighboring villages, only to be followed by a huge yelp, Inuyasha arrived to see the Youkai and Kagome suspended in time.

Both figures were suspended in mid air, and a bright orb came down and touched Kagomes back where she was slashed. The orb went into her body the exact same moment the claw tore into her flesh, and in the split second it would have taken for the InuNeko youkai to release her, it was absorbed into her body along with the glowing pink orb.

does anyone know what the pink orb is? what will become of Kagome? Review and I might post the next chapter, or even 2 tomorrow...

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or any of its charactors, I do however own my story's plot.

Oh and also, just to sumarize what could happen in the future, this story is mostly about how kagome becomes a hanyou, Inuyasha gets Jelous of certain people who becaome interested, and I guess some angsty parts, and there battle with Naraku, more plots...

please review


	5. What?

Chapter 5

**what happened last time**

Both figures were suspended in mid air, and a bright orb came down and touched Kagomes back where she was slashed. The orb went into her body the exact same moment the claw tore into her flesh, and in the split second it would have taken for the InuNeko youkai to release her, it was absorbed into her body along with the glowing pink orb.

**And on with the story**

Later that night, as Kagome was still unconcious in Kaede's hut, InuYasha was outside talking to Miroku and Sango.  
" What happend ? " They Sango and Miroku both questioned Inuyasha.

" Well aparently, a youkai was absorbed into her body when that orb connected with her soul, but you two must have been blind not to see that." He told them as he stole a glance towards the hut.

He had never left Kagomes side since the inccident, but Miroku and Sango both insisted that he needed some air.

" We saw that, " Sango pointed out. " But why was that Youkai merged into her body along with that orb? What was that orb anyway? " she asked aloud.

Inuyasha remembered the night he saw Kikyou..

**Flashback  
**" Inuyasha I have already told you, my body is not meant for this world, and I can not sustain myself. There is no reason for me to be here, and you cant say you are a reason, as I am not meant to be with you and you know that. Please remember, take care of Kagome. With the returning of her soul, she will receive powers that have taken far to long to awaken. " And with that Kikyou evaporated in a bright light sending a large orb into the air.

**End of Flashback**

"I think… It was Kagomes soul returning to her" he declared vagly.  
"But, that doesn't mean… Kikyou… no" Sango stepped back incase she angered the Hanyou.  
"Inuyasha, it might not of been the rest of Kagome's soul… I'm sure Kikyou is still alive" Miroku reassured Inuyasha.

"No, she is not, the night Kagome came back and left all of a sudden, she witnessed Kikyou saying goodbye." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

" Inuyasha… were sorry.." both of them started.  
"Kikyou doesn't matter right now, we should be more worried about Kagomes sake." Inuyasha interrupted.  
" Your right " they both agreed.

As they started to walk back to Kaede's they saw a pink light surround the hut.  
_  
This can't be good _ was the thought they all had as they raced toward the cabin.

**Kagome's PoV  
_  
_**_Ow my fucking head _Kagome thought. _Wait, why did I just swear? I never swear.. It must be this headacke_ she decided.

As she got up she saw Kaede in the corner of the room abit shocked at what she was looking at.

Kaede stood up and placed one of Mirokus scrolls on Kagomes head and yelled, "Begone evil spirit!" but nothing happened

"Kaede what the hell are you doing?" she yelled a Kaede almost pushing her back. "Lady Kagome? Is that you?" Kaede responded.

" Who else would it be?" she countered angerly. _Why was she feeling so angered? She never yelled at Kaede, what is going on?_ She thought.

Just then Inuyasha came running into the hut and stopped to look at her. His gaze checked her up and down before he realized it was her.

" What? " she asked him why he looked so shocked.

" Kagome your…" he broke off._  
_

**Hope you like it so far, I'm so glad atleast someone has reviewed, I really didn't think this story would get any reviews as its my first one.. but if you like it I can keep postingJ I will post more tonight  
YAY FOR SNOWDAYS**


	6. Myoga

**what happend last time**

" What? " she asked him why he looked so shocked.

" Kagome your…" he broke off.

**Heres the Story**

Just then Kagome looked down at her hands, aware he was staring at her, she tried to keep her cheeks from blushing. As she looked down she noticed her hair was wraped around her hands, but how could that be, her hair wasn't down to her waist. She looked again and noticed there were stripes of pink in her hair.

" Ah whats with my hair! " She screamed suddenly dashing outside to a pond to see her reflexion.

When she looked herself up and down she noticed her hair went down to her waist, and it had pink streaks, along with two silver streaks in the front, and that wasn't the weirdest part of her new body. As she looked she noticed two pink ears identical to Inuyasha's placed on her head, and her body, well lets just say her body was way to mature for a 16 year old girl. She looked down and also noticed she had a long pink tail.

"What happend Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke from behind her. " Are you alright? " he slowly aproched her and as he did she turned around with tears forming in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! Of course I'm not alright! I have a tail, what do you think I am? Happy?" She turned and fell on the ground with a loud thump.

"Kagome, you know how I told you that Kikyou died? Well when that Youkai came after you, at that same moment your soul returned to you." he stated softly.

"But why would that make me a Hanyou?" she questioned

" To tell you the truth I have no idea, I have only heard of Hanyou's being born from a Human and a Youkai" He stated bluntly.

Just then Kagome slapped herself hard in the neck and when she pulled it back a flat flee was seated comfortable in the palm of her hand.

"Ah lady Kagome, I see you have become a Hanyou, what excellent blood, one to rival lord Inuyasha's" Myoga exclaimed.

"Myoga!" Kagome yelled, she was so happy to see him at a time like this. "Can you tell me how I am now a Hanyou?"

**Kagome told the story to Myoga and awaited his thoughts on the matter**

"Well lady Kagome, there is no posible way you could have turned Hanyou without having Hanyou parentage. Sure Naraku did, but he sold his soul to the Youkai, there is no way someone with pure intentions was able to do that... Your blood reminds me of Lord Saffron, Lord of the Southern Lands, But that can't be, he dissapeared years ago. But I am being compleatly honest that you must have had some Youkai in you before you absorbed in that InuNeko demon, you simply took on some of its traits." And with those parting words he inched away from the now confused, geting angry, Hanyou. "Goodbye Lady Kagome, Hope you figure out whats going on" he shouted as he hopped off her hand and dissapeared into the weeds.

" I'm going home, I need to talk to mama. " she said and dashed towards the well with Inuyasha in tow.

How am I moving so fast? Kagome thought as she ran. Inuyasha was even having trouble keeping up with her. She jumped into the well and opened the door to the wellhouse. She noticed vagley that it was snowing but she was determined to talk to her mom.

"Mama!" Kagome yelled as she slid open the door.

" Kagome, your home so early, we thought you wern't coming home till..." Mrs H. stopped. (Lets call her Rayne, pronounced as Rain)

Rayne stepped back carfully examining her.. daughter?

**Ok I hope you like it so far, I am trying to update everyday, but I have a Turniment in Basketball coming up, your reviews really encourage me to write, so if you want me to update faster then Review... Hope you like it so far.**


	7. Explinations

**What happend last time**

"Mama!" Kagome yelled as she slid open the door.

" Kagome, your home so early, we thought you wern't coming home till..." Mrs H. stopped. (Lets call her Rayne, pronounced as Rain)

Rayne stepped back carfully ex

amining her.. daughter?

**The story**

"Kagome?" Rayne questioned as she gave a fleeting glance toward Inuyasha who had just arrived.

Rayne stiffled a sigh and didn't at all look confused about Kagome's sudden change in apearrence. " I guess its time you found out. " she sighed

" About what? " Kagome asked.

" Kagome, im going to tell you the whole story, but you must not interupt me once I start, promise? "Rayne questioned.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha perked up his ears to hear the story.

" You are a Hanyou. Your father, was a full dog demon prince. I met him when I traveled back to the feudal era by mistake. He seemed to tease me and in truth I thought he hated me. You see, as I came out of the well after falling in my time, A giant cat demon came and attacked me. It just so happend that Saffron passed by me and killed the demon at once. As he was about to take his leave I asked him for his name, he answered that he was Lord Saffron. I stared at his unusual beauty and started towards the well. Just then the cat demon whom was slaughtered by Saffron started to get up. Somehow she managed to stand and came towards me at top speed. Your father tried with all his might to beat her to me, but in the end he was to late. I was engulfed in a pinkish glow and the demon was absorbed into my body. A few days later I awoke to find Saffron beside me with a concerned look in his eyes. I turned to him and he told me that I possesed Miko powers, but they were gone now and I had turned into a Neko Hanyou. I was totally confused at that point, and as Saffron told me he needed to continue his journey towards his castle I begged him to take me as well. We ended up hitting it off after countless demons tried to attack me. But as all good things come to an end, your father was killed and I was left to return to my era with you and Souta." she explained. " Im guessing you have some questions?"

Kagome stood there pretty much with her jaw open for about 2 minutes before she cleared her throut and stated " You don't look, or smell like a cat demon. "

" When I gave birth to you, as Saffron had pointed out, most of my powers would pass on to you. Your brother will slowly have his powers evolve once he gets to be your age, but the reason for this was that I was never Hanyou to begin with, my Miko abilities just absorbed that demon because I had no other defence mechanism. So now that you have received most of your powers mine will lay dormant for a couple of years. " Rayne concluded.

" But why didn't you tell me about this before? " Kagome questioned.

" Well in truth, your father never knew if your powers would even awaken, why would I burden you with that knowledge if it might have not even happened? "

There was an awkward silence before Inuyasha finally spoke.  
" If Kagome's father really was the full blooded lord Saffron, and you were a human, that would have made Kagome a Hanyou no matter what, and since you were a Hanyou at the time, she would actually have a stronger demon side. So obviously you are lieing. " he stated bluntly.

" Ah, I see Inuyasha that you don't know what happends when Miko have children." Rayne raised an eyebrow. " It turns out that when the baby is growing inside the miko, her abilities purify it slowly every day unless the miko is powerful enough to control it. " She said.

Just then, Kagome stood up, and stated that since she understood what was happening, she might as well return to the Feudal Era.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, wait!" Rayne yelled as they made there way toward the well.  
They returned and gave her a questioning stare.

"There is something in my possession that was once your fathers that I need to give you Kagome." She turned and started to walk towards he bedroom.

Rayne lowered herself to her closet floor and pulled out a large box. She then passed it to Kagome and urged her to open it.

Kagome lay back the string revealing a large black staff with a huge blue pearl at the end. The staff had countless designs along it including a string of pearls merged with the wood to create a vine design. Aside from it, there was a Kimono made of fine silk, it was dark blue with a black obi, and had a pink rose design going up her side, and hundreds of Sakura petals were stitched in random places.

"The staff was your fathers, he used it in many battles to defend me, and the Kimono was one he had especially made for me. It rebuilds itself, and protects you from most major natural effects like fire, poison, and lightning." Rayne explained. "Oh, and here, this was suppose to be given to you when you learned about your past " She handed Kagome a necklace with a dark pearl with swirling mist and specks of light revolving inside. It was about the size of a marble and was absolutely stunning.

" Your father told me this will keep you safe in the darkest of times, please when you return be careful. " she said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome then made there way towards the well, not knowing what lay for them on the other side…..


	8. Sango's Trouble

**What happened Last time**

" Your father told me this will keep you safe in the darkest of times, please when you return be careful. " she said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome then made there way towards the well, not knowing what lay for them on the other side…..

**On with the Story**

As Inuyasha hopped out a few seconds after Kagome he caught the strong scent of blood coming from the Village. Kagome must have noticed it as well because she was no where in site.

As he neared the village he saw a giant bird Youkai attacking the village. Crops were destroyed and as far as he could tell, everyone had taken shelter in the forest. Inuyasha sped towards the demon to see Sango and Kirara getting swatted out of the air only to fall to the ground unconcious. Miroku was unsuccesfully trying to ward off the demon and Kagome was down by Sango's side putting a protective barrier over them.

" Hey Monk!" Inuyasha yelled irritably. " Why haven't you sucked this pathetic excuse of a youkai in yet? "

" Inuyasha, Kagome said this creature possesses a shard! " Miroku yelled as he barley dodged one of the birds attacks.

" Keh, I'll take care of this, you get to a safe distance. " Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder to Miroku as she soared toward the giant bird.

"Kaza no Kizu!" was heard all throughout the deserted village, and with that the bird youkai burst into flames and desinigrated completely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later and still Sango had not awaken. Kagome, being her best friend, never left her side. Miroku seemed anxious about her condition as well and was soon found pounding on Kaede's door asking for treatments.

" Miroku, ye must wait and see what happens… If the exterminator has not awoken by sunset tonight then I will need lady Kagome's help in her recovery. " Kaede explained to him for the tenth time this morning.

Inuyasha raised his ears high when he heard that Kagome would be needed for this. Whatever that old hag was planning, he didn't want Kagome involved.

Sunset arrived quickly that night and Kagome was beckoned at once. As she arrived at the small hut she found that her nose told her a dieing person was inside it. She then realized that only Kaede and Sango were in there and ran as fast as she could towards it.

Her suspicions were correct, The scent was coming off Sango in large amounts.

"Kaede, Sango needs help now! What can we do?" Kagome asked urgently.

"Dear Kagome, Sango was indeed infected by the fire birds toxin. The toxin resides in the birds feathers and it makes whoever was hit by it to die within 3 days. Humans get more of this effect while youkai that are hit with usually recover after about a week. So Kirara is fine, but still if we don't do something for Sango soon, her condition will only get worse.

"What do I have to do?" Kagome said with confidence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked towards Miroku with a questioning glare.

"Where Is Kagome?" he asked as he neared the monk.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is not a normal Hanyou. Kaede tells me that her kind have the ability to heal others if they are willing." Miroku replied

"What does that have to do with her location?" Inuyasha asked hestently.

" If she decides to do this, she might get hurt. Kaede has explained all the risks by now and we can only hope there is no side effects."

"What are you…." Inuyasha broke off as sudden realization dawned on him.

"Son of a bitch." He said as he ran as fast as he could towards Kaede's hut, hoping he would make it in time.

Ok sori for the cliff hanger... and sori that i didnt update sooner, but i wrote 2 more chapters so i hope thatll make up for it:D please review, it gives me ideas, or if there is some ideas you mite wanna contribuite i will see if it fits into the overall plot that is finally on its way.


	9. Really?

**Last time  
**" If she decides to do this, she might get hurt. Kaede has explained all the risks by now and we can only hope there is no side effects."

"What are you…." Inuyasha broke off as sudden realization dawned on him.

"Son of a bitch." He said as he ran as fast as he could towards Kaede's hut, hoping he would make it in time.

**On with The story**

Inuyasha sped towards the hut at top speed, hoping to god he would make it there in time. When he arrived he saw two unconcious forms on the ground. One he realized, was Kagome.

" Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he lowered himself between her and Sango. She didn't move.

Two seconds later Kaede appeared beside him and motioned him towards the fire so she could explain.

"Inuyasha you must calm yourself. Kagome did what her tribe calls spirit sharing. In this act she would concentrate some of her demon healing abilities to the chosen person, making them connect with them temporarily enough to heal there wounds. Although there are risks involved, such as sending to much energy into the body therefore the Youkai could die, but Kagome controlled it very well and I'm sure both Kagome and Sango will be fine in the morning. Kaede explained as the Hanyou shot death glares towards her.

"How could you let her do it? She could have died! Did you not think about what could have happened?" He screamed in her face.

Kaede didn't seem to perturbed by his vocal assault and simply replied " She knew the risks Inuyasha, and how would she feel if she watched her friend die? I'm sure Kagome knew what she was doing and we are lucky she controlled herself well enough to save both her and Sango"

You old hag, you mother fucking son of a…" Inuyasha broke off as he was interrupted by Kagome shifting in her sleep. He was suddenly right beside her and didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ow my fucking head! _ Kagome thought as she turned to look at Inuyasha sleeping peacefully beside a bed with a girl on it.

_What is he doing?!? Who is this girl!_ She thought with a frustrated scream. As she crawled toward the bed she looked down to see her body.

" AHHHHHH " the scream was heard throughout the village.

Inuyasha woke with a start and immeditly drew Tetsiga on impulse.

" Sango shut the fuck up! Kagome is still sleeping " he yelled at her.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. _Did I make her cry?_ Inuyasha thought with a scared look on his face.

" Inuyasha! Its me Kagome! Who the hell did you think I was!" She screamed as she lowered her eyes to look at her body.

She really was Sango! But if she was in Sango's body… who was in hers? As if it was almost on cue, Kagome's body started to rise and looked bewildered by the fact she was looking at herself, well her body really.

"What the hell?" Sango screamed as she rose from under her covers and looked over her body. She started to go on a rampage when Kaede stopped her and forced her to sit and calm herself.

" I see that Kagome had not completely did the spell right, but she did, indeed save your life young Sango. " Kaede mused.

" And how the fuck are we suppose to get them back to normal? " Inuyasha screamed at the old hag.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha, these effects are only temporary, they should return to normal in a weeks time" She explained carefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were assured Sango and Kagome would return to normal in a week, they decided to start on there journey for the shikon shard again. On there way, Sango realized that she was now a demon and how she would have to use that strength instead of her boomarang.

Whats next? she questioned herself as she walked. Sango was still deep in thought when she ran strait into Kagome who had stopped.

"Look Sango! It's the ocean!" Kagome screamed in delight as she bounded towards the deep blue water.

"Kagome! Don't get any closer, we don't know anything about this giant water so its best to stay away from it" Miroku yelled as she gave him a blank look.

" You mean to tell me you have no idea what the Ocean is? How far back in time am I? " she questioned him.

Just then Inuyasha stood infront of her and refused to move, when she asked why he just stated that she shouldn't be wasting time now that they were looking for shards.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, we have time for a quick stop! Nothing could happen and if it does then you can save me!" she told him as she waved her huge eyelashes at him giving him a pouting look.

"Keh, batting you eyelashes won't work on me this time wench, there not even yours!" he yelled in Triumph.

Kagome then remembered that she was in Sango's body and got a Idea.

"Sango! Can you come here for a moment?" Kagome beckoned over her head.

No sooner then she said it Sango was there. " Ah I see your getting used to my demon skills nicely." Kagome commented. "But do you think you can do me a favor?" she asked as she bent over to whisper into Sango's ear.

When the two reamurged from there conversation, Sango ( when I say sango I mean sango in kagomes body, and kagome when its kagome in sangos body, just to get that strait) said in the sweetest voice she thought Kagomes body could muster "Inuyasha?"

"Keh I know your not Kagome so don't even try it." He glared back at her.

" Hmm well if you refuse then I guess you will have to face the concequences" she said with a evil grin.

"What conci---"

"Sit" Sango said.

BAM

"Sit"

BAM

"SIT SIT SIT!"

BAM BAM BAM

" Stop it wench! only Kagome can do that! " He yelled as his face was covered in dirt.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I really am, I promise never to do it ever again!" Sango said as she crossed her hand over her heart.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Sit." Sango exclaimed. 

BAM!

"Wow, nice touch Sango" Kagome mused as she watched the show from the sidelines.

" I envy your power Kagome. " Sango said as they both started to walk towards the Ocean, Miroku in Tow.

****

OK, well theres another Chapter, thanks for the reviews and I will try some of your ideas in further chapters. I have had requests for more humar and for longer posts and for Romance, I will try my best to put lots in my next chapter. please review and i will write faster!


	10. Chicken?

**What happend last time**

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I really am, I promise never to do it ever again!" Sango said as she crossed her hand over her heart.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Sit." Sango exclaimed.

BAM!

"Wow, nice touch Sango" Kagome mused as she watched the show from the sidelines.

" I envy your power Kagome. " Sango said as they both started to walk towards the Ocean, Miroku in Tow.

**On With the story**

Later that day, Inuyasha was still keeping his distance from both the female's.

"Oh come now Inuyasha, If all your going to do is pout then I guess you won't need any ramen" Kagome said slyly as she passed the noodles to individual group member, deliberatly skipping Inuyasha. A low grow escaped him as she started to slurp at her own noodles. Seconds later the cup was scooped out of her hand and was now being devourered by a certain silver haired hanyou.

" Inuyasha! " She yelled as she tried to snatch at the cup. But she was to slow.

" Ha! Stupid wench! Don't you wish you had your Hanyou body now?" he gloward in triumph.

" Inuyasha..." Sango causiously said over her ramen.

" Uh Oh " was all he could say as " Sit " was whispered from the Miko's body.

" Sango I think your abusing the power abit to much." Kagome said as she looked at the small Inuyasha shaped crator in the ground.

" How about we go for a swim Sango, we have those new bathing suits. Miroku, Inuyasha, wan't to come? " Kagome asked pleasently.

" Keh, like I'm going to be caught dead in one of those! " Inuyasha waved his hand over the abandoned suit next to him.

"Lady Kagome, I think I'm with Inuyasha on this one." Miroku agreed.

"Fine, Sango lets go." Kagome took Sango towards the forest to change.

Minutes later Kagome, In Sangos body, Came out in the purple ansamble that was Kagomes gift. While Sango on the otherhand, was wearing a Pink bikini that fit snugly and perfectly for Kagome's body. Silver stars were placed in random spots along the top and bottems, they shined as the sun beat down on them.

Both boys mouths dropped as soon as they saw the two and In seconds they had grabed there shorts and were off to change for a chance to join them. Miroku came out in Black shorts with a dark purple line going down the side, while Inuyasha came out with red shorts with an odd silver design weaving itself through the fabric. 

" Hey I thought you didn't want to swim with us! " Kagome mused as they neared her and Sango.

"Keh, I'm just here to make sure the lecher doesnt try anything. " Inuyasha commented as the monk swam between the two girls. " Oh come now Inuyasha, what could I personally do. " Miroku asked as both hands slowly crept up "Sango's" body. (Kagome, but in Sango's body)

" AH Hentai! " she screamed as her hand colided with his face. In seconds Inuyasha was between them and was freaking out that he even dared to touch Kagome.

" It was a simple mistake! For a moment I forgot that this was Kagome! " Miroku raised his hands in defence. Inuyasha was still angry and stood beside Kagome protectively. As Inuyasha was still concentrating mostly on Kagome, he didn't notice the monk had made his way towards Sango and he also didn't notice Miroku reaching out for her aswell until another scream was erupted.

" AH Hentai! " was screamed for the second time today. And yet again Inuyasha was between them growling. " But It's not Kagome!" Miroku explained. " Keh, but its her body! " Inuyasha retorted.

"How long is this going to go on?" Kagome asked Sango.

After a few minutes to finally calm down Inuyasha Kagome proposed they played a game of chicken. They had no idea what she was talking about so she lightly explained that they get in partners and with the girl on the boys sholders, wrestle. They would fight until the losing pair falls. In the end the pairs were Sango and Inuyasha vs Miroku and Kagome.

" Keh don't try anything funny monk. " Inuyasha growled towards Miroku.

When Kagome was securly on Mirokus sholders they walked towards Sango and Inuyasha. Instantly they began to fight, and it seemed at the time that the two hanyou's would beat the humans. (sango and Inu would beet Kag and Miro, to make it easyer to explain, kag is still in sangos body and sango is still in kags body. this isnt a perminent thing, just abit of comedy chapters) But Kagome now had Sango's strength. " Dear Sango I am glad that heavy Boomarang of yours makes you strong. " Kagome exclaimed.

" Keh! You and that human will never beat me! " Inuyasha yelled throught gritted teeth.

" Oh but Inuyasha, we know your weaknesses. " Miroku said slyly as his hand started to move up Kagome's (sangos) leg.

" Oy monk if you touch her..." his growl escalated.

" Miroku, I dont think your helping us win! " Kagome yelled as she fought ruthlessly with Sango.

" Then what do you prepose we do lady Kagome?"

"Leave it to me." she winked at him as they backed away from Sango and Inuyasha.

An evil grin spread over Kagome's features as she looked straight at Inuyasha.

" Sango, I don't like the way she's looking at me. " Inuyasha whispered.

" Don't worry, whatever they dish out, we can take. " she replied confidently.

" Oh Inuyasha! " Kagome exclaimed. " Sit! "

" Keh that won't work! Only Sango can say that! " Inuyasha belowed.

" Yea only I can say Sit Kagome! " Sango said as it dawned on her what she just said.

BAM

Inuyasha fell under the water, dragging Sango with him. " HAHAHA Oh my, I can't believe you actually fell for that " Kagome screached with laughter as she bent down to help Sango up.

"That was low Kagome, really low." Inuyasha grumbled as he reamurged from the water.

" Only a few more days left till were normal again Sango. " Kagome exclaimed hapily.

" Yeah, I dont know how you deal with this tail Kagome, your new body is really strange. " Sango chatted away.

_Now that you mention it _Kagome thought as she looked Sango over. _To look at my body like this, I would have never thought that I, Kagome, could ever have a tail, and those crimsom streaks in my hair. I really have changed, not only in appearence. I have noticed that since I switched bodies with Sango that being human you can feel so vulnrable. I guess I will mature alot faster now, and who knows what that could lead to._

**Ok theres another Chapter, I was totally surprized at the amount of people who wanted me to keep at this story. I thank you all, and If you have any idea's that you want me to think about putting in it would be great. Constructive critizism will help me write beter for you and In the next Chapter Kagome and Sango will switch back finally, and how will Inuyasha take it once he realizes he can finally tell Kagome, the Real, full, kagome how he feels. cya next chapter!**

Disclaimer: wow i keep forgetting it! I dont Own Inuyasha, I do own my plot however...


	11. Kagura's Visit

The days went by quick enough and finally it was the day of the switch. In a few moments, at sunset, Kagome and Sango would return to there normal bodies.

" Keh It's about time they returned normal " Inuyasha conversed with Miroku. _Sango was worse than Kagome with keeping her sit power out of control._ As they walked Inuyasha perked up his ears to hear what Kagome and Sango were talking about. He heard only giggling before they realized he was trying to listen in on there conversation and at once the chatter cesced.

Just then both girls rose into the air and were levitating so that they faced each other. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at Kagome, not knowing if this transformation would hurt her or not. All he did know was that he wasn't aloud to do a thing. A scream erupted from both vessels and Inuyasha growled fiercley. Both females then dropped towards the ground only to be caught by Miroku and Inuyasha.

"There Unconcious" Miroku pointed out.

" Oh really? Don't you think I would notice if they had stopped talking for once? " Inuyasha asked sarcasticly.

" I guess that means there transformation happened, they must be back to normal" Miroku said.

A fierce wind blew through the air and a woman riding on the back of a large feather landed gracefully infront of both men.

" Kagura! " Inuyasha snarled as he raised his hand to the hilt of Tessiga.

" I see that Kagome Is a Youkai now, dear Inuyasha, how does it feel to have even your human wench surpass you in strength? "

" Kagome isn't a Youkai, she is a Hanyou. " Inuyasha stated calmly.

" Ah, But she isn't just a Hanyou, I have heard rumars that both parents possessed atleast some demon qualities, so in a way she has surpassed you. " Kagura mused.

" Kazu no Kizu! " Inuyasha yelled as he swung his blade toward the wind sorceress only to fail.

" Do you forget that I, Kagura, am the wind sorceress? Your Wind scar cannot penitrate me" she laughed as she flew away. " Inuyasha, you better watch Kagome more carefully, people will start to take interest in someone with her amount of powers." Her voice rang as she faded away into the clouds.

"What the fuck was that all about? Wasn't she here to fight us?" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

"It seems like she wasn't here on Naraku's orders, but then again it all could be a trap. Lets just be thankful she didn't attack when these two were in this condition." Miroku stated wisely.

Water started to fall from the sky and the temperature started to drop suddenly.

" A storm is coming, Miroku you take Sango on Kirara to a nearest hut, all take Kagome and find some shelter. We will meet up tomorrow some time. " Inuyasha said as he hoisted up the hanyou female over his sholder. " Kirara! Don't let that pervert touch Sango once you arrive ok?" he yelled.

_Kagome I hope this really is you now_ he thought as he ran through the forest.

" Inuyasha? " Kagome questioned as she opened her eyes.

"I see your awake, were almost to the cave. Is it really you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"mmhm" she nodded as she fell back into a deep slumber.

_I need to hurry up, Kagome can't stay out in this much longer _Inuyasha thought as he heard a sneeze erupt from the small form on his back.

Kagura flew through the cool air towards Narakus castle.

_What Beautiful stars _she mused as she picked up speed. _One day I will be as free as the wind, and now that Inuyasha's wench has new ability's, the day, I hope, will approach fast…_

**OK I am SOOO sori for not posting soon, Last week I had 3 basketball games in a row, and 2 major projects due. I most likely will update the most on weekends. Bear with me. Next chapter Koga comes:D hahaha wonder how he will like Kagomes new apearence..**


	12. Mangy wolf

**What happend last time  
**" Inuyasha? " Kagome questioned as she opened her eyes.

"I see your awake, were almost to the cave. Is it really you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"mmhm" she nodded as she fell back into a deep slumber.

_I need to hurry up, Kagome can't stay out in this much longer _Inuyasha thought as he heard a sneeze erupt from the small form on his back.

Kagura flew through the cool air towards Narakus castle.

_What Beautiful stars _she mused as she picked up speed. _One day I will be as free as the wind, and now that Inuyasha's wench has new ability's, the day, I hope, will approach fast…_

**On with the story **

The cold wind etched across the plains of grass, thunder was heard in the background.

Inuyasha had found Kagome a place to stay for the night, but she was still asleep so he didn't wan't to wake her up. Reaching into her bag for a blanket, he pulled out along with it two cups of ramen, and matches to light a fire. After depositing Kagome in the bedding he ran outside for a few minutes only to return with a handful of firewood. Examining each " fire stick " as he liked to call it, he had no idea how it worked. Sure he had watched Kagome many times do it, but he was never really paying attention to it, he was always staring at her.

" Dam Kagome, having the ability to make me not pay attention to things " he muttered under his breath as he tried, and failed might I add, at lighting the matches.

Now that he noticed it, Kagome had changed alot over the past few weeks. Kagura's voice echoed through is mind again _" Do you forget that I, Kagura, am the wind sorceress? Your Wind scar cannot penitrate me" she laughed as she flew away. " Inuyasha, you better watch Kagome more carefully, people will start to take interest in someone with her amount of powers." Her voice rang as she faded away into the clouds. _Inuyasha cringed at the thought. _Kagome, all never let anyone touch you..._

Miroku flew with Sango on Kirara, landing infront of a large village. After showing that she was hurt, the village graciously took them in after Miroku vouched that he could ward of an evil spirit that had taken residence in the villages most wealthiest home.

Miroku stood beside Sango examining her condition. Her chest rose up and down as her soft breathing assured Miroku that she was ok. A loud noise was heard from outside.

" Kirara! look after Sango while I investigate the matter. " Miroku told the cat as he pulled back the door and left.

Outside a bear Youkai stood 20 feet tall. Miroku could see soldiers surrounding the creature. A loud roar errupted from the creature as the villagers through spears at the beast. Miroku ran outside towards the bear and yelled at everyone to run and that he would deal with the creature. They all did as he was told and Miroku looked strait at the creature and unleashed his wind tunnel. The giant bear was sucked in instantly and the villagers cheered as Miroku made his way towards Sango's room to check on her.

Miroku stared down at his hand and looked at it with a quizenly stare. Somthing was not right. Usually after he used his Kazana his hand would tingle for a few moments before reverting to its normal state. This time however, a pulse went through his body, sending a wave of pain throughout his arm before fading into nothing._ Kazana, what's hapening to you?_ Miroku questioned as he walked slowly back towards the house.

After his futile attempts to get the fire started, he had no choice but to wake up Kagome. Inuyasha walked towards her and bent down beside her sleeping form, watching her shallow breaths heave her body up and down.

" Inuyasha, I, I Lov.. " She sighed in her sleep.  
Inuyasha was very taken aback by her sleep talking. _Is she talking about me? Whoever it is, it better not be that mangy wolf._ Inuyasha thought with a scowl. He gently poked side, no responce. He poked her again, and again no responce. Just as he was about to shake her awake so he could learn how to start that dam fire, a harsh wind came into the cave from the storm, pushing Inuyasha forwards, right onto Kagome.

His face was on her chest and his hands, in attempt to catch himself, landed on her hips. " Just fucking great " Inuyasha said as he felt Kagomes scent overwhelm him. He tried to get up, but Kagome grabed onto him in her sleep, pulling him down closer so his face was nuzled in her neck. Her hands made there way down Inuyasha to a place most guys thought pleasent, but in this case, it only drove Inuyasha wild. Knowing she was still asleep he knew that she would be far to embarrased if he woke her up. So he tried to get up again.

Finally after succeding, Inuyasha moved as far from Kagome as possible. It wasn't the idea of her being so close that made him move so far, it was the fact that she was asleep and would sit him to many times to count if he stayed there to long.

" This is gonna be one fucking long night " Inuyasha grumbled as he watched Kagome sleep.

In the morning, both groups woke up and Inuyasha walked beside Kagome towards the village Miroku and Sango had stayed in.

" Say Inuyasha" Kagome glimpsed at him.

" What" he said.

" How did you get that fire started last night" She questioned.

" Keh I used those fire sticks. " He told her.

" I never knew you knew how to use those" She exclaimed.

" Keh, Peice of cake. " he lied.

True it was that he used the matches in Kagomes bag, but it was indeed not a peice of cake. It took him about 2 hours to finally get a flame started after he was released from Kagomes grasp. The problem was that once he actually got a flame, he would be so surprised that he did it that he would drop it immeadiatly from shock.

" What's that smell" Kagome questioned as she looked Eastward.

" What sme.. Oh fuck no" he yelled as he pulled Kagome behind him. A large twister came towards them at top speed.

" Oi! Kagome" A wolf Youkai yelled as he came to a stop.

" Hi Koga how are you" she called. " Keh stay behind me Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

" Hey Dog shit! let me see Kagome" he yelled as it dawned on him about Kagomes new appearence. The stupid look on his face confirmed Inuyasha's fear. Now that Kagome was part demon, her body was somthing any Youkai would take interest in. It was hard enough for Inuyasha to control himself but Koga would be near impossible to restrain. Within seconds his and Kagomes hands were clasped. " Kagome, you look more beautiful then I have ever seen you, its like before you were a queen, now your a goddess" Koga exclaimed.

Kagome started to blush at his flattery, and Inuyasha was overwhelmed with anger. " Koga get the Fuck away from Kagome" Inuyasha yelled as he went between the two once more.

" Hey dog shit, even you must know what time of the year it is! Even your not that stupid. This is the season youkai take there mates, sure it has just begun, but if I don't take Kagome now, there will be most certainly others who will battle for her" He smirked. " Oh Kagome, now that you are a demoness, you and I will produce strong pups indeed. " he yelled as he took her hand once more.

Inuyasha was in between them again as a scowl appeared on his face. " Stay the fuck away from Kagome" he said with a menicing glare. Just then,a bright light swept over the tree tops landing infront of the three bickering Youkai.

" I see Inuyasha, that your wench is now Youkai. " Sesshomaru commented as he gracfully landed on the grass. Sesshomaru looked Kagome up and down before returning to his brothers glare.

" What do you wan't Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked as he stayed forcfully between Kagome and Koga. " Your not getting Tetsusaiga you bastard"

" I have lost interest in your pathetic sword Inuyasha, why would I wan't somthing I can't even use? No this time I come seeking a mate. " Sesshomaru said.

" Well then why are you coming here" Inuyasha questioned before it dawned on him. He could feel Kagome's body seize up and Koga looked mortified.

" Great Kagome, more admiorers. " Inuyasha spat as he glared at both of his aposing male rivals.

**_Ok everyone, theres the next chapter, I think im getting better with the length eh? well just to tell you I am going to Hawaii next week on Saterday. I am going to try really hard to update before then with a long post, and while im there I will write alot on that 6 hour plane ride there and back. I will return on March 3rd with more Im sooo sori. but yes there will be more updates before then CYA please review with ideas if you want them in!_**


	13. Are You Purring?

**Chapter 13**

**What happend last time  
**" I see Inuyasha, that your wench is now Youkai. " Sesshomaru commented as he gracfully landed on the grass. Sesshomaru looked Kagome up and down before returning to his brothers glare.

" What do you wan't Sesshomaru? " Inuyasha asked as he stayed forcfully between Kagome and Koga. " Your not getting Tetsusaiga you bastard! "

" I have lost interest in your pathetic sword Inuyasha, why would I wan't somthing I can't even use? No this time I come seeking a mate. " Sesshomaru said.

" Well then why are you coming here? " Inuyasha questioned before it dawned on him. He could feel Kagome's body seize up and Koga looked mortified.

" Great Kagome, more admiorers. " Inuyasha spat as he glared at both of his aposing male rivals.  
**On with the Story **

" What do you mean your seeking a mate? " Koga questioned stupidly.

" I mearly point out that this wench is heir to the Southern Lands, a Youkai no less, and I am in need of someone to care for Rin. " Sesshomaru stated bluntly. " She is the most royal Mistress in the lands and by knowing her Father, I guess that she is quite powerful."

After hearing this Kagome pushed out infront of Inuyasha and qustioned " You knew my father? "

" Yes, I indeed have heard of Lord Saffron. He had emence power that rivaled my father. " he retorted with a smirk.

" Keh Kagome isn't a powerful Youkai Sesshomaru, even I know that! " Inuyasha yelled as he once again pulled Kagome behind him.

" Inuyasha! Let me go! I atleast need to talk with Sesshomaru! He might know somthing about my father! " Kagome asked with pleading eyes. No sooner then the words escaped her mouth had she made her way out of Inuayasha's grip and stood infront of him once more.

" Hey Kagome! You don't need these losers! " Koga yelled as he pulled her into his arms angering more then one Inu Youkai. Koga's arms started to make his way down her Hanyou body, carressing her. Inuyasha was just about to strike when a pink light surrounded her and Koga, pushing him out of the barrier.

" Don't you dare touch me Koga! " Kagome bellowed as she turned to face him. " You have no right to touch me, nor does anyone but my mate! "

Hearing this Sesshomaru quickly came up behind her and pulled her into his grasp. " Well if only your mate can touch you, that means I can do this! " he said as he lowered his lips to her and gave her a pasionite kiss.

Both Hanyou's were stunned and Kagome started to go off into a daze, leaving Sesshomaru with a huge smirk plastered on his face. No sooner then his smile arrived, he was punched in the stomach by Kagome sending him flying into an old oak tree.

Sesshomaru quickly recoverered and gave Kagome peircing look. " So this is how you want to play now is it? Very well then, I shall return soon to take you away with me." he pointed out as he stocked away.

Inuyasha was beyond angry at this point. " You fucking basterd how dare you kiss Kagome! " he screamed as he walked towards the trees. _That fucking basterd, how dare he touch MY Kagome! _Inuyasha thought as he stocked along the forest. He was about to enter when he heard a small voice saying " Inuyasha... don't " He turned to see Kagome with tears in her eyes. The wolf was no longer there, and she was walking towards the village once more today.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Why does Kagome look so sad? " Sango questioned.

" Keh how should I know? " Inuyasha sneered. He was still very angry that Kagome had been so easily kissed. _Keh no one has the right to kiss Kagome except me! _he thought as he gloward towards the small hanyou girl.

Just then, Kagome stood up, deciding she would like a bath, she invited Sango to join her. As soon as Sango had gathered her supplies they were off. " Kagome whats wrong? " Sango questioned the oddly quiet girl.

" Nothing... Well actually Everything. " Kagome stated blankly. " And that wasn't a weird answer because? " Sango retorted.  
"I'm sorry Sango, its just that latly things have been going on that I have no control over. "  
" Like what? Just because your a Hanyou doesn't mean that we will treat you any different. " Sango answered cheerfully.  
" It's not that, I am seeming to get used to the transformation and can hardly believe I spent most of my life a human. When you and I switched bodies, I really felt the difference between human and demon. Today I found out that its Youkai mateing season. Both Koga and Sesshomaru, yes Sesshomaru, wanted to take me as there mate. Sure I wasn't afraid with Inuyasha there, but I now notice the difference between the three. While Koga and Sesshomaru seemed attracted to me as it was there season, Inuyasha never has even shown a slight intrest. " she ended with a deafining sigh.

" I'm sure its nothing Kagome, but tell me, what did they say to you? " Sango asked.  
A dark blush spread over Kagomes features as she thought of the kiss she shared with Sesshomaru.  
" Well Koga was quite forward and started to caress me, so before Inuyasha tore his head off I somehow created a barrier." said Kagome.  
Sango looked up with a slightly open mouth " You? You created a barrier? I thought you needed to have training in order to call one up on command."  
" So did I, but before I knew it, Koga was pushed away from me and sent flying. " Kagome replied with a slight smirk.

" What about Sesshomaru? " Sango asked as she rang her hair out.  
" He kissed me... " Kagome said as she sighed.  
Sango spat out the water that went into her mouth as she washed her face. " WHAT? "  
" Well, he was just to fast, and he made this stupid remark about me being his mate, I was caught off gaurd. "  
" How was it ? " Sango teased.  
As Kagome thought about it, she realized that it wasn't to bad. She expected his lips to be cold, but they were actually quite warm as they pressed against hers.  
" It wasn't that bad, but still, I'd rather choose my own mate. " Kagome stated harshly. " I don't believe that the males should be the dominates in that field. "  
Sango laughed as they started to get out of the water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome fingered her two necklaces as she sat under Goshinboku. The Shikon No Tama fragment she held was about one forth the size of the actual Jewel, and the black pearl she had inhearited from her father bore a slight gleam as the sun sparkled down on it.

" Kagome? " Inuyasha questioned as he sat down beside her.

Slightly shocked that he was talking to her Kagome looked up in responce. Ever since three days before when she had recieved a kiss from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had been slightly distant, only talking to her with short prases.

" Kagome, I think that you need to learn somthing to protect yourself with, incase I am not there. " he stated. " After watching you get so easily... " He started to growl as he thought of his two male rivals touching her.

Kagome looked at him in the eyes and with an understanding tone she replied " I think so to, but I know I won't ever have to use it as you will always be there"

Inuyasha smiled as he leaned back and closed his eyes. This was Kagomes chance. Being separated from Inuyasha for three long days she missed them so much. Kagome gracfully stood up, and moved towards Inuyasha. She extended her hands and just as she was about to rub his puppy ears, his hand shot up and grabbed her. " Keh, you may have gotten more graceful Kagome, but you aint never touching my ears. " he said with a smirk. With a defeated sigh she bent back down to the ground.

" Why would you wan't to touch my ears when you have your own black ones? " he asked.  
" Because, yours are softer then mine. " Kagome whined.  
" I'm sure yours are just as soft as mine. " Inuyasha leaned in towards to grab her ears. Kagome quickly dodged his futile attack.  
Kagome gave him a playful look and stated " You can't touch my ears until I'm aloud to touch yours. "  
" Keh, I'm not interested in playing your mindgames today Kagome." Inuyasha scoffed as he layed back down.  
" Not interested, or maybe you can't " she countered as she walked away. " Just try it dog boy! "

Within seconds he stood and raced towards her. Kagome barley missed him as he reached out to grab her. The chase was on. Kagome streamed through the clearing and down towards a valley, Inuyasha hot on her tail. She was dodging his attacks quite well for not being used to her demon spead, and just as she was about to jump out of his clutches, Inuyasha grabbed her tail, pulling her down onto him. They both fell and started to roll down the hills. " Keh! Thought you could beat me wench?" he said as he extended his hands and massaged her ears.

" Hey no fair! " she yelled as he rubbed them.  
" Keh you were to slow wench so I won! " he said as he panted from the chase.  
Kagome reached towards his ears but not quite making it. Then a sound was heard.  
Inuyasha gave her a quizingly stare. " Are you... purring? "  
Kagome moved away from his outstreached hands as the noise stopped immediatly.  
" HaHa! So that means that you do like people rubbing your ears. " he laughed as he rolled to the ground.  
Kagome blushed as she rose up and started towards the village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night Kagome and the gang returned to Kaede's village. As they sat around the hut, Sango stared at Kagomes ears with a slight daze. " Kagome, can I feel your ears? "  
" Whats this facination with my ears all of a sudden? " she asked.  
Sango asked again. " Well can I? "  
" Fine " she gave in.  
Sango reached out and rubbed them. " Wow there so soft Kagome! "  
" Hey wench why arn't you purring? "  
Everyone gave her a confused look as she simply stated. " Why would I ? "  
In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think _I'm not purring because it isnt Inuyasha rubbing them... _

**IM BACK! HAHAHAHAHAH another tomorrow SO SORI FOR NOT POSTING if you read my review sections i sometimes leave messages on there...**


	14. Dont you EVER touch my Kagome!

**Don't You EVER touch Kagome!**

**What happened last time:**

Later that night Kagome and the gang returned to Kaede's village. As they sat around the hut, Sango stared at Kagomes ears with a slight daze. " Kagome, can I feel your ears? "  
" Whats this facination with my ears all of a sudden? " she asked.  
Sango asked again. " Well can I? "  
" Fine " she gave in.  
Sango reached out and rubbed them. " Wow there so soft Kagome! "  
" Hey wench why arn't you purring? "  
Everyone gave her a confused look as she simply stated. " Why would I ? "  
In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think _I'm not purring because it isnt Inuyasha rubbing them...  
_  
**On with the Story: **

( The Day After)

" Inuyasha? " Kagome said in a sweet voice, too sweet of a voice.  
Inuyasha eyed her up and down before saying " No. "  
" You don't even know what I was going to ask! " Kagome whined.  
Inuyasha gave her a dissaproving nod while saying " I don't have to hear what you are going to ask, I already know, And my answer is No. "  
Kagome looked up at him with pleading eyes and said " Inuyasha you know how I always have to go and do my tests back in my era? "  
" Yes, but your not going this time. " he stated simply.  
" But this one is really important! " she pleaded. " This is my last test, and if i pass it I won't have to go back to my era for 3 months! "

This got Inuyasha's attention. " Three months? "  
She nodded asuringly. " How long do you need to go to your time for this test? " he asked.  
" Well, I would need to study, so how about a week? " Kagome replied.  
" A week? A week? No! You can't go, we need to find the shards and Naraku! " he yelled.

" But Inuyasha! I need to study, if I fail this test I will have to go to summer school, and I won't be able to come back to the feudal era for the whole summer! " She cried out in frustration.  
" Keh, fine but you have to make a promise to me wench." Inuyasha said smugly. " You have to promise me that you owe me one favor, and it can be anything. "  
Kagome was abit taken aback by this but she agreed.  
" So whats this favor? " she asked.  
" You will find out once I think of it. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome packed up her things and said her goodbyes to everyone. Her and Inuyasha started to walk towards the well and just as he was about to jump in she put her hand out infront of him. " Inuyasha, you can't come, You would distract me to much! " she cried.  
" No, I'm not letting you go there alone, Youkai won't be the only males attracted to you. " he stated bluntly as he jumped in the well much to the screaming protest of Kagome.

" Why do you care so much if males have interest in me? I'm going to choose my own mate, and when I do, the choice will be none of your buisness. " she stated bluntly. Inuyasha's ears drooped to her words. " Keh, I can't have you running off with your mate, whoever the unlucky bastard is, while I need you to search for the Jewel shards. " He yelled in anger.

This time Kagome's ears were the ones to droop. _I guess he really doesn't care about me. I'm just his shard detector. I should have known, after all, Sesshomaru and Koga have been showing much more interest in me, but Inuyasha doesn't seem to give me a second glance. _

Kagome stalked away. Inuyasha could sence her aura becoming sad and quickly caught up with her, and turned her to face him. Her eyes shined with unshed tears, and then she quietly said " Inuyasha...sit." before turning towards the house.

"What did I do to deserve that?" the male Hanyou mouned as the spell wore off and he dashed towards the house. _Maybe I upset her to much, but she didn't have to say that I have nothing to do with her love life. Its all her fault. _But Inuyasha knew that it really wasn't her fault. _I'm going to have to tell her soon how I feel, shes not really just a shard detector... _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night Inuyasha still had not talked to Kagome. Her mother offered him supper and he mostly just played video games with Souta all day while she studied.  
The telephone ringed loudly and was soon picked up by Rayne. " Hello? Oh yes she is feeling much better now. You want to talk to her? Ok. Kagome! " Rayne yelled as she held one hand over the mouthpeice. " Kagome! Telephone! It's Hojo. " she cheered.

Kagome picked up the phone in her room and told her mother she got it. Inuyasha heard Rayne put the reciever down and he turned to ask her what the devise did and what it had to do with Kagome. " You see Inuyasha, we can talk to people in this era that are really far away. Hojo is a boy that had takin interest in Kagome, he usually gives her presents and is always trying to get her to go out with him as a girlfriend. " Rayne explained.

Inuyasha didn't understand the term " Girlfriend " but he didn't like the sound of it. He sped up the stairs and held his ears to the door listening to Kagomes conversation intencly.

" Hello? Oh hi Hojo. " he heard Kagomes voice greet.  
" Am I coming to school tomorrow? Yes I am feeling much better, all see you tomorrow! " she chirped as she let the reciever fall. After that Inuyasha heard silence as he was still pressed up towards the door.  
All of the sudden Kagome opend the door, knowing he would be there, sending Inuyasha flying into the floor from lack of balance.

" Inuyasha do you know how rude it is to listen in on other peoples conversations? " She bellowed.  
" Sit, Sit, SIT! " She screamed.  
BAM, the hanyou fell to the floor, and then he was thrown out of the room by Kagome. _I guess she's still mad._ was his last thought before he departed for downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Kagome, Inuyasha, and her family all sat around the table for breakfast. An awkward silence filled the air before Rayne questioned " Kagome why are you up so early? "  
Kagome looked abit befuddled by her question but simply answered " I'm going to school mama. "  
" Your going to school? You can't go to school like that! " Rayne yelled as she waved her hands at Kagomes ears and tail.  
" Ahh, I forgot about that! " Kagome yelped as she remembered how people would freak if they saw her like this.  
" Kagome grab your uniform and meet me up in my room after breakfast. " Rayne said as she departed to her bedroom.

Kagome finished her meal quick and ventured to her room, Inuyasha's eyes following her the whole way. A few minutes later and Kagome squeeled saying " Mama, Your a genious! " Souta, Inuyasha, and Grandpa all stared at the door that opened to reveal a almost human looking Kagome. Her hair was still a long raven black with pink and silver streaks, but her dog ears were kept well hidden by a blue bandana, and her long pink tail was woven through a hole on the back of her skirt, and wraped around her like a belt.

" Sure your not aloud to wear normal clothes at school, but a belt is fine, and I don't think people will notice that your a hanyou. Also Kagome, if they question about your eyes, just tell them that you got color contacts for your birthday! " she cheered as she looked at Kagome. " My eyes? why would I need to say somthing like that? They didn't change. " she laughed at the thought. Kagome remembered in the hot spring when she looked at her reflection, her eyes were still there same chocolate brown.

"What do you mean your eyes haven't changed? I never rememberd having a daughter with emerald green eyes before. " her mother mused.  
" What? " both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran towards the nearest miorre and looked in to find herself facing a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her.  
"Ahhhh, how the hell did that happen! They were normal last time I checked. " Inuyasha pulled her face towards him so he could examine the eyes for himself. Kagomes warmth was still in these eyes, but they were for sure greener then he last remembered.

" Just like your fathers eyes. " Rayne sighed as she stared blankly at her daughter. " I guess this means that your body still hasn't fully developed. "

" You don't say. " sarcasticly achnowleged her mother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome started to walk towards the school. _I need to streach_ she thought as she started to run. Kagome looked behind her and listened to her sences, making sure that Inuyasha wasn't following her. _I can't sence him, but he still beter not be following me._ she thought as she raced off towards her school, a hidden hanyou in tow.

Kagome walked into the gates to her school for the first time in what she felt was forever. As soon as she entered, every male head in the school turned to face her. whispers grew throughout the females, and the males couldn't turn there heads away. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all ran up to Kagome and turned there heads in surprize. " Kagome is that you? " all three questioned at once.

" Yea.. who else would it be? " she gave them a quizingly stare.  
" What did you do to your hair? " they all examined. " And your eyes, weren't they brown before? Wow I love that pink fluffy belt! " they commented as they took in her appearence.  
A sweat drop appeared on Kagomes head as she answered there questions one by one. " Well, My mom bought me color contacts for my birthday, I thought my hair could use a change, and yes, I too like my pink fluffy belt. " she mused as she looked at there faces.  
" Kagome you grew up! " Eri commented as she examined the girls body, " It's like you developed in all the time you were sick. "  
" What do you mean I developed? " Kagome asked althought she already knew what she was talking about. " Kagome, look around! Don't you see all the guys staring at you? It's like you are a 20 year old, you have curves and your hair is shiny, you look amazing! " Ayumi said in envy.  
Kagome looked around and noticed what they were talking about, many of the boys were staring at her, some had there mouths open and some were even drooling. "eh? I'm sure there uh... looking at someone else" she told them as they started to make there way towards the class.

An angry hanyou sat up in his hidding place and growled at all the attention she was getting. _She's my Kagome! And if any of them lay a finger on her, they will pay! _he thought with a scowl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All throughout the day Kagome kept recieving stares from all the guys. Most of them were to shy to come up and talk to her, even Hojo stuttered as he said hello to her between classes. At locker break, the most popular guy in school came up to her and started to put some of his charm on her. All the girls envyed Kagome, and Kagome was pretty stunned that this boy was even talking to her. His name was Kochi Tansho, and back when Kagome was starting Junior high, she developed a crush on him, but that ended as soon as she met Inuyasha.  
" Hey Kagome, I have noticed that you seem different then usual. " he questioned slighly as he inched towards her. " Hello Kochi, yeah I guess I am abit different. " she mused as she inched a few centimeters away from her.  
" I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies this Friday? " he asked with complete confidence that she would except. " Sorry, but I don't really feel up to it " Kagome retorted.

" Come on, just you and me, it seems almost natural that the hottest girl and the most popular guy should go out " Kochi said slyly, brushing his hands through is dark brown wavy hair.  
"Sorry I'm just not interested. "Kagome quickly commented, she wasn't liking how Kochi kept presuring her.

Then out of nowhere he grabbed her and pushed her up against the locker. Her eyes pleaded for help from anyone but no one would come to her rescue. She heard some passing girls comment " Look, shes the most lucky girl I have seen in my life. " as they peeked at her in a longing envy for Kochi.

_Oh no! I can't stop him here! _she thought in a panic _I can't show my hanyou strength infront of everyone, who knows what they would do to me. I'm supose to be the little weak sick girl who doesnt come to school! _thoughts streamed in and out of her head as he leaned in to kiss her. A tear fell from her eye as she breathed " Inuyasha!"

That was all it took, a huge gust of wind broke in as the door was slammed open to show a very pissed of hanyou. His hair blew in the wind and he wore a black  
T-shirt along with black pants that resembled his red ones. All the girls in the hallway stared up at him in awe at his beauty, and he raced towards Kagome and Kochi just in time to stop the intended kiss.

" Stay the fuck away from my Kagome! " he yelled as he pulled her behind his back. Kochi puffed out his chest as he glared at the aposing rival. " She isn't anyones, so I have decided to make her mine. " he said as he started to laugh in triumph.  
" What did you just say? " Inuyasha silently questioned.  
" I said, Kagome is now mine! " he yelled as he ran to punch Inuyasha. Kagome knew it was futile from the beginning, as Kochi was picked up by the scruff of his collar and thrown head first into a locker by Inuyasha.  
" Don't you ever, touch Kagome if she doesn't want to be touched ever again. And even if she did wan't you, I won't allow you to go near her." he yelled as he grabbed Kagomes hand and walked her to her class.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi stared at this scene in utter disbeilif as the couple walked away hand in hand. " So thats Kagomes violent two timer boyfriend eh? "

**O god haha I couldnt wait to make this one... I have delayed my hmk enough, and now must return to it, I guess I do beter at posting on weekends dont you think? well i might be able to post more during the week if i dont have to much homework, and spring break is coming up soon :):) and my spring break is 2 weeks long, so all write hella there. Im gonna try and make this a really long story, and before when i wrote about the ears, I forgot that her ears were actually pointed out to be pink when i described her earlyer.. well, lets just say taht there black, it just seems to suit her more... keep reviewing I LOVE TO READ THEM OMG haha well cya later!**


	15. Final day at home

**What happend last time:  
**" Stay the fuck away from my Kagome! " he yelled as he pulled her behind his back. Kochi puffed out his chest as he glared at the aposing rival. " She isn't anyones, so I have decided to make her mine. " he said as he started to laugh in triumph.  
" What did you just say? " Inuyasha silently questioned.  
" I said, Kagome is now mine! " he yelled as he ran to punch Inuyasha. Kagome knew it was futile from the beginning, as Kochi was picked up by the scruff of his collar and thrown head first into a locker by Inuyasha.  
" Don't you ever, touch Kagome if she doesn't want to be touched ever again. And even if she did wan't you, I won't allow you to go near her." he yelled as he grabbed Kagomes hand and walked her to her class.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi stared at this scene in utter disbeilif as the couple walked away hand in hand. " So thats Kagomes violent two timer boyfriend eh? "

**On with the story: **

" Inuyasha, you didn't have to use that much strength on the poor guy. " Kagome sighed as Inuyasha still held on to her very protectivly on there way home.  
Inuyasha looked up to her and almost growled saying " Keh, if he didn't learn that you weren't his to touch then he would keep coming back " he pointed out as if the answer was obvious.

" Oh really? " she mused. " If I'm not his to touch, and im not Koga's to touch, then who's am I? "

" Keh, Your not either of those two mutts to touch and thats as far as all go into the matter. " he pointed out as he released her hand and kept walking.

" Ah, so I guess that means that I'm sesshomarus to touch? " she giggled as the hanyou's anger grew. " Your not going near that bastard. " he pointed out stiffly.

Just then Kagome's ears perked up under her bandana. She grabbed Inuyasha and threw him behind a bush as she turned around to face her schoolmate. " Don't make a sound Inuyasha. " she wispered as Hojo came up to greet her.

" Kagome hi! " enthusiasticly greeted Hojo. " Sorry that I never really got a chance to talk to you today, Lots of homework was due. "

" That's alright Hojo, I was just on my way home. " Kagome explained as she started to walk again.

" Wait! I heard from your grandfather that you were still sick with back problems, here I hope this helps. " Hojo handed Kagome a small package with somthing heavy inside. " All see you later Kagome! " exclaimed as he started to walk in the oppisite direction.

Kagome stood befuddled at the package and started to walk towards her house again, completley forgeting Inuyasha was behind her. She unraveled the package and found a stunning braclet acompanied by a note. Kagome stared at the braclet once more before reading the note.

_Dear Kagome,  
Since I heard you are having back problems, I thought I would give you this braclet. It is made compleatly out of iron and it is said to send waves into your bones to make them stronger everytime you wear them. I hope you get better soon, cya later.  
Hojo. _

Inuyasha read the note over her sholder and quickly swiped it from her cluches, ripping it into a million peices. The Hanyou got even angryer when Kagome put on the braclet and stared at it.

" Take it off. " Inuyasha sneered. Kagome looked abit taken aback when she finally noticed that he was behind her but soon regained her composure.

" It's just a present from a friend Inuyasha. " she pointed out.

" Keh, Youkai give there future mates presents in sign of courtship, mortals are the same way. " he countered. " So Wench, take it off. "

" No. " she replied simply.

" Kagome take it off right now! " Inuyasha bellowed as he reached out towards her.

Kagome stuck out her toung and replied. " Ha! To slow dog boy. " Kagome started to run towards her house at emence speed. " This is a gift from a friend, and I can keep it if I wan't to. " she yelled over her back to the catching up male hanyou.

" No you can't! he's not your mate! You can only except things from your mate." he screamed as he reached out to her. Kagome jumped up and avoided the hanyou's grasp. She led him into a desserted park with tree's lined everywhere. Kagome bounded into the forest and after a few seconds, was out of sight from Inuyasha.

" Keh, dont think you can get away from me that easily! " Inuyasha smirked as he started to pick up Kagomes scent. Just as he found her, it was to late. Kagome came leaping out from a tree and landed squarly on top of his back, leaving him to fall to the ground. " Keh. " was all he could say as Kagome found out why she could so easily pull him to the ground.

He grabbed her, flipping her over so now she was on the bottem. Grabbing both hands and pulling them above her head Inuyasha smirked and said " ha your still not as good as me. " before staring into her bright green eyes.

" Inu..Yasha? " Kagome breathed heavily.  
" Kagome remember how you owe me one favor? " Inuyasha asked as a slight blush crept up his neck.  
Kagome silently nodded. _What's he thinking? He's not going to kiss me is he? _she thought as Inuyasha moved his face towards her.

" Kagome.. You have to do this, no matter what. " he urged on.  
" Kagome... take off the braclet. "

A sweat drop appeared on her head as she sighed and stood up. " Ok Inuyasha, if thats what you truly wan't. " Kagome grabbed the braclet and threw it into the bushes.  
" I should have known. " Kagome said as she started yet again towards her house.

" Hey Kagome! You should have known what? " he yelled as he walked behind her.

" Nothing Inuyasha, nothing at all. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the rest of the week Kagome studied so much that Inuyasha barley saw her out of her room at all, and on the test day she was so nervous Inuyasha found it right to not let her know that he was yet again, following her to school.

Kagome wandered the hallways, dodging students as they all studied for there exams. She saw Kochi by his locker wearing a black eye, and he knowd not to go near her. _Well thats one good reason for having Inuyasha here_ she thought as she smirked at his appearence.

Kagome went into her exam and after 2 hours finally came out of the classroom looking exhausted and irritated. She walked towards her locker to unload her stuff when she saw Inuyasha standing there in his black out fit wearing a hat.

" Where did you get that outfit by the way? " she asked as she started to undo her lock. " Keh your mom bought it for me for when I stay here. " he replied without looking at her.

Just then Achiro Kanta came up to Inuyasha and Kagome. She was known as one of the more " popular " girls in the school. She dated with Kochi on and off over the past 2 years and was known as the school slut.

Achiro walked up to Inuyasha, completly ignoring Kagome and said, " Say your new around here, are you a forign exchange student? " she then cupped his face in her hand and she started to trace along is jawline with her index finger. This infuriated Kagome. "I heard you beat up Kochi, you must be strong. What are you doing hanging around with a loser like Kagome? " she stated, not lifting her hand away from his face.

Inuyasha started to growl on acount of how she called Kagome a loser, but still he was in no possition to back away. Already proped up against a locker, he wasn't used to having so much contact with a female.

A dark aura surrounded Kagome. " Get away from him. " She breathed.

"And what would you do if I didn't? Your poor little weak Kagome, you couldn't take me if you tried. " she sneered and then returned to Inuyasha. Achiro then did somthing that surprized both of them. Leaning in, she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. As she was about to near towards his lips, Kagome pounced. She sent Achiro flying down the hallway, and still continued to chase after her. Achiro started to rise, but it was no use. Kagome was on top of her again, pounding her and screaming " Don't you DARE touch Inuyasha you slut! "

Inuyasha quickly grabbed ahold of her and they walked out of the school.

" You know, Kagome, you didn't have to use that much strength on the poor girl. " he mused as he remembered what her reaction was to his pounding on Kochi.

" That bitch desearved it. " she yelled as the thought of her kissing HER Inuyasha mad her madder by the second. " How dare she kiss MY Inuyasha! " she screamed, covering her hand to her mouth as soon as she realized what she had just said aloud.

**O gosh, well i couldnt write one chapter about a jelous person with out writing another.. haha sori that it was so much the same as the first one.. i want to thank all of my reviewers. i dont think that I have ever wrote so much in this story at the same time. All of your reviews inspire me and help me write more. I think you will all find the next chapter Highly amusing, Im just picturing it and im laughin my ass off. but yes keep reviewing and i might be able to write more tomorrow for you guys. sori that its kinda short. any ideas that you want to put in TELL ME! lol and i had some requests about lemons.. hmm well all see how many people really want them, and it would probly be in the future chapters... like i dont know, its gonna be a long fan fiction of like 60 chaps, so all try and add a few into there for ya if you want ;) thanks!**


	16. Father?

**What Happend last time:  
**"And what would you do if I didn't? Your poor little weak Kagome, you couldn't take me if you tried. " she sneered and then returned to Inuyasha. Achiro then did somthing that surprized both of them. Leaning in, she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. As she was about to near towards his lips, Kagome pounced. She sent Achiro flying down the hallway, and still continued to chase after her. Achiro started to rise, but it was no use. Kagome was on top of her again, pounding her and screaming " Don't you DARE touch Inuyasha you slut! "

Inuyasha quickly grabbed ahold of her and they walked out of the school.

" You know, Kagome, you didn't have to use that much strength on the poor girl. " he mused as he remembered what her reaction was to his pounding on Kochi.

" That bitch desearved it. " she yelled as the thought of her kissing HER Inuyasha mad her madder by the second. " How dare she kiss MY Inuyasha! " she screamed, covering her hand to her mouth as soon as she realized what she had just said aloud.

**On with the Story: **

" What? " he directed to Kagome.  
Kagome looked up at him in utter horror. " I didn't mean it that way! I just, uh, I meant how could she kiss my friend Inuyasha! Yea thats it. But still, Your not aloud to be kissed by anyone except your mate. " She stuttered as she lied through her teeth.

" Oh but Kagome, I thought You cared for me! " he mocked as he started to laugh his ass off. " Wait a second... If you can only kiss your mate, and you kissed Sesshomaru... No Kagome..." he actually started to look worried for a second as Kagome was the one to start to laugh.

" Oh and It was ever so enjoyable. " she laughed as she held her stomach from the utter helarius look Inuyasha was giving her. " Kagome, You didn't kiss Sesshomaru, he kissed you, so it doesn't count. " he mused as he thought about it.

" Ah, but Inuyasha, If kissing someone means them being your mate, then Sesshomaru has already dubbed me his and only his. " Kagome said as they reached the steps of the shrine. " Keh, if kissing you is the only thing that would make you someones mate then all make sure you never find one. " he smirked as he picked her up. Inuyasha neared his face towards her. " We can't have you getting a mate while were searching for Jewel shards now can we? " he said as he lightly kissed Kagome on the cheek.

Kagome got up quickly and started to blush from there tender moment. " Ha, If thats what you call a kiss to claim a mate Inuyasha, Sesshomaru out did you. " she smirked as her flush started to go down.

He looked up at her in utter disbelief. " So that means you pick Sesshomaru? " he questioned solemly as his ears started to droop. Kagome was taken aback by his sudden show of emotion.

" No Inuyasha, it just means that Sesshomaru went farther then you, and by doing so, he has more right over me then you. But actually, he doesnt have any right over my body as I will choose my own mate. " she scoffed as she made her way up the steps. " hey Inuyasha? " Kagome looked at him as she finally made her way to the house. "I was wondering, on our way for searching for the Jewel shards, I would like to find out some things about my father. " she asked, eyes pleading.

" What are you getting at wench? " he pointed as he tried to understand her meaning.  
"Well, do you think that we could drop by Sesshomarus? He seems to know something about my father." Kagome begged as she pulled him toward her room.  
Inuyasha puffed out his chest and with a growl threatend " If that bastard gets anywhere near you I swear all kill him. "  
" So I'm guessing thats a Yes? " she hoped.  
" Keh no way wench. "  
" But Inuyasha! I really wan't to find out about my father. Hey! I just remembered that Myoga mentioned something about a person called Lady Tenshi..."  
" What are you talking about, Myoga hasn't been around since the night you turned into a hayou. " he retorted.  
Kagome gave him a questioning glance before saying " Didn't you smell him? He was around Kaede's last week. I smelt him and found him out in the valley. "

" Nice try Kagome, Myoga is to small to find by scent from that far away. " Inuyasha speculated as thought this through.  
" So your saying that you can't smell Myoga? " Kagome started to look frightend.  
" Keh of course I can't wench, what Youkai could. "  
Kagome looked blankly at the sky. " Inuyasha... I can smell him. "  
Inuyasha stared at her again. " But Kagome thats imposible, flee youkai have the faintest smell of any living organism. There is no logical way that you can pick up his scent, and even if you could, you definatly wouldnt be able to do that from that great of a distance. "

" But Inuyasha, I found him, I picked up his scent, and I followed it. I swear. " she looked at him for answers.  
" Keh Kagome, thats imposible and you know it. " he stated yet again.  
" Also about going and seeing that Lady Tenshi or whatever, I'll let you, but you owe me another favor. Inuyasha smirked.  
Kagome nodded as she started to pack for the feudal era.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome and Inuyasha headed out towards the shrine all packed and ready to return to there adventure. " Kagome wait! You forgot this! " Rayne yelled as she hurried to catch up with them.

Rayne held out the staff her father left her and the Kimono that was once hers. " You left this behind last time, and I really think you could use it. " she smiled as she extended her hands.

" But mom, I don't even know how to use that staff, and the Kimono will be to hot to wear, it's summer out there, I'll be roasted alive! " Kagome whined as she recieved the items.

Rayne looked up at her daughter with pleading eyes. " Please Kagome, atleast take it with you, Who knows, you might find them more then useful. "  
Kagome nodded as she gave her mother a parting hug. " I 'll see you in 3 months mom. But maybe Inuyasha will let me visit if he's not to mean. " she winked as they parted.

" Inuyasha, I wan't you to take good care of Kagome while shes away, a girl her age attracts alot of attention. " Rayne looked at Inuyasha. " Keh. " was his reply.  
" Inuyasha I wan't you to promise me. " she sternly inforced. " Keh. " was his answer once again.

Rayne fluttered her eyelashes and did a puppy face. " Fine, Fine. " he yelled as he walked back to the well grumbling somthing about wenches and there mothers.

" Cya mom! " Kagome yelled as she dissapeared down the well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Kagome! Kagome! " the pair heard as they emerged from the well. Kagome looked around bewildered for a moment as a small ball of fluff colided with her leg.  
" Shippo! " Kagome nelt down to hug the kitsune. " Oh Shippo I missed you so much! " she cried as she still held a hard grip on the Kitsune.

" Ok runt that's enough. " Inuyasha growled as he watched the kid with loathing eyes. The kitsune was alittle too close to Kagome for Inuyasha's comfort.

" Shippo, did you help Kaede with the lost fox demon? " Kagome asked. " Yep, she was my age and we found a nice family to adopt him. " Shippo joyfully filled with pride.  
" But what happend to her parents? "  
Shippo looked up at her with sad eyes. " Her mother died of an illness, and her father was killed in a battle to find the antidote. "  
Kagome gasped as her heart felt sorry for the orphan. " Atleast you found her a carring home. "

" Oh Kagome, you wouldnt believe. " Shippo said under his breath as Kagome started to walk with him towards the village, completly forgeting Inuyasha by the well.

Just then Shippo looked up at Kagome with questioning eyes when he said " Kagome, you smell... different. " The Kitsune bounded out of her arms and started to take in her appearence. " Wow Kagome, your a hanyou! What did Inuyasha do to you? " he mused as he took in the stronger scent of Kagome.

That earned him a bump on the head. Inuyasha came up behind him and gave him a big wack for his comment. " Keh, I didn't do anything, It's all Kagomes fault. " he grumbled as he turned away from the two.

" It is not! " Kagome yelled in self defence. " I wasn't the one who planned having a demon and a miko destoned to fall in love. "

_Sounds familiar _Shippo thought as he watched the bickering couple yell insults to one another before Kagome screamed " SIT! " and an Inuyasha filled crator deformed the Earth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome walked up to the hut still in a bad mood from her spat with Inuyasha. Her mood darkened more as she triped on the step to enter the hut. She fell and cut herself on the splinters that were propped out of the boards.A large gash ran up the side of her leg.  
" Ugh, what else could happen today. " She grounded as she investigated her wound. She looked around as to make sure that neither Inuyasha or Shippo were around, because even a small injury to her would send them both into a wearl of panic. Kagome giggled as she pictured it. Inuyasha running around insisting she stayed in bed, and Shippo having a huge fit blaming Inuyasha for not being there. _But Inuyasha didn't do anything, it was my own clumsy self. _she thought as she pulled out tweezers and some dissenfectent from her bag.

She cringed as the spray stinged her leg. " It has to be done " she whispered to herself as she aplied a wrap around bandage over her leg. she pulled down her pant leg in hopes that Inuyasha wouldn't see it. _It's just a cut _she thought to herself as she knew herself that this was no small cut.

" Kagome-chan are you ok? " Sango asked as Kagome sorta limped into the room. She quickly regained her composer and forced herself not to limp as she felt pain go up and down her legs in waves. " Yea I'm fine Sango, couldn't be better. " Kagome said in a fake cheery voice.

Kagome collapst onto her futon and started light chit chat with Sango. " Hey, where is Miroku? " Kagome asked. " I don't know really, Shippo just returned and said that Kaede needed to see him.

As if on cue, Miroku came into the hut with a pale look on his face. " Miroku whats wrong? " Sango asked as she stood up to investigate. " Well, Kaede had some news for you and I Sango. " he said in a shakey tone. " Hoshi-sama? " Sango looked up with worried eyes.

Just then Shippo bounded in with a small girl the same size as him behind him. " Papa! " the little female Kitsune cried as she attached herself to Miroku's neck.

**Oh, what has poor Miroku gotten himself into. Sorry that its kinda short.. I'll try and write more when i return from watchin the movie " Robots " but yea hope you like it. Spring break is coming up soon so lots of posts on the way! Thankyou to all the reviewers we finally hit review 100! wow I can't believe it! also I would like to mention, that a REALLY REALLY great fanfic author for Inuyasha goes by the name of Sueric, she has writen so many stories on Inuyasha and I just thought I should mention it if you are looking for a great story with length. Her one story Chronicals is 100 chapters long and the length is stupendous. I sujest you check it out for yourself. **

() Im just gonna say it now since i ALWAYS for get to put this in. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY AND SO I WONT WRITE IT AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HIM ! ( but i own my plot lol


	17. I wouldn't have met you

**What Happend last time:  
**She cringed as the spray stinged her leg. " It has to be done " she whispered to herself as she aplied a wrap around bandage over her leg. she pulled down her pant leg in hopes that Inuyasha wouldn't see it. _It's just a cut _she thought to herself as she knew herself that this was no small cut.

" Kagome-chan are you ok? " Sango asked as Kagome sorta limped into the room. She quickly regained her composer and forced herself not to limp as she felt pain go up and down her legs in waves. " Yea I'm fine Sango, couldn't be better. " Kagome said in a fake cheery voice.

Kagome collapst onto her futon and started light chit chat with Sango. " Hey, where is Miroku? " Kagome asked. " I don't know really, Shippo just returned and said that Kaede needed to see him.

As if on cue, Miroku came into the hut with a pale look on his face. " Miroku whats wrong? " Sango asked as she stood up to investigate. " Well, Kaede had some news for you and I Sango. " he said in a shakey tone. " Hoshi-sama? " Sango looked up with worried eyes.

Just then Shippo bounded in with a small girl the same size as him behind him. " Papa! " the little female Kitsune cried as she attached herself to Miroku's neck.

**On with the Story: **

Miroku shrank as he felt the hot glow of anger fall off Sango in loads. She stared at him as if he was dispicable.

" So Miroku, it seems you actually did find a woman to bare you a child, a demon no less. " she said as she looked out for the kill.

" Dear Sango, It is nothing of the sort! " he raised his hands in defence.

Just then the little female Kitsune yelled " Sango? Mama! " she yelled as she bounded off Miroku's shoulder and onto Sango's head. Sango looked perplexed at this sudden show of affection. " What? "

Kaede then entered the hut, and looked at the treo, and then towards Kagome who was laughing histericly at her friends perdicament.

" Ah, Sango, I see ye have met Miako. I hope ye are up to the responsibility. " Kaede said as she walked towards her.

Sango looked up from the little girl and once again said " What? "

" Ye mean to tell me that Miroku hasn't explained about the girl you are to take in? " the old Miko asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Miroku then sat down and sighed " Sango, this is Miako. No she is not my child, but she will be. " he thought over how to explain the situation. " Miako's parents were both killed and is now an orphan. She doesn't have a home, and she is to young to be raised on her own. "

Sango nodded, " Ok Miroku, I understand that much, but why is she calling both of us her parents? "

A sweat drop appeared over Miroku's head as he started to appear again. " Uh, well... Kaede said that she couldn't ask Kagome to do it because she has Shippo to look after, so I kinda agreed to take her in...I also Kinda volenteered you aswell. " he coward under her glow.

" You what! " she screamed out of suprize.

" Excuse me? " a small voice perked up. " If you don't wan't me, I could always find a different home. " the small girl said in a saddened tone.  
Sango's eyes showned bright as they looked strait at the girl. Her hair was a deep red and was brought back into a long ponytail that extended to her waist. She wore a miniture green kimono, and her eyes were a sapphire blue.  
Sango's expresion melted as she took in the adorable girls appearence.

" Miroku, I accept to give care to her, but, this doesn't mean that I am your wife or anything just because we share the same child. " Sango said as she picked up the girl.

" Of course dear Sango, I wouldn't have it any other way. " he retorted as he reached for her bottem. SLAP

" Hentai monk. " She yelled as she sat down next to Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night Inuyasha entered the hut in a bad mood. " Hey wench? What was the point of sitting me so much earlyer today? " he yelled as he started to sniff the air. His gaze turned to Sango and rested on the small Kit asleep on her lap.

" Why is that here? " he lowered his tone to a growl.  
Sango looked up at him with a surprized stare and simply said " This is Miako, Kaede put her in Miroku's and my care. "  
" Get it out of here, it doesn't belong with humans. " he murmered as he eyed the small demon.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome yelled in anger. " Miako has no where to go, both parents are dead, and what she needs right now are a loving family. "

" What she needs right now Kagome, is to be away from here. She is a demon and demons are never excepted by humans. It's safer for her to be away from the village then it is for her to be near it. " he raised his voice.

" What are you talking about? " Kagome questioned sternly.  
Inuyasha let out a large sigh and told her " Kagome, humans wan't to kill demons. It doesn't matter if she is a nice or kind demon, people will wan't to kill her."

" They don't try to kill me! or shippo, or Kilala, or you! " she screamed.

Inuyasha looked down as his ears started to droop. Miako began to stir in Sango's lap. " Lets go outside and finish this discusion. " Kagome said wisly as she realized they were going to wake the child up.

Inuyasha grumbled as they left the hut, leaving Sango and Miroku in silence.

" Sango, You seem troubled. " Miroku said as he looked up from his tea. She mumbled in response, still staring at the sleeping form on her lap. " Miroku? Do you think that its right for us to look after her? "

" Why wouldn't it be? " he asked.

Sango looked up at him with saddened eyes. " Kagome has told me about how Inuyasha was treated as a child. I don't wan't Miako to go through the same pain. "

" And you think that sending her out to be eaten by larger demons would be any better? Sango, I will make sure that no one ever hurts Miako. " he said as he moved towards Sango.

She looked up at him and leaned forwards._ O god what am I doing. I can't kiss him!... can I ?_ She thought as he leaned in as well.

" So, you and Kagome do talk about us? " he smirked as she could feel his breath on her face. All she could do was nod as they both leaned in and...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she sped up to reach him. She grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around to face her. " What was that all about? " she asked as he tried to look away. " Did I say something? It's true you know! None of us are harmed by humans. " she calmly stated, but regretted her sentence after she looked into his eyes.

" I was. " he replied silently.

A wave of pity fell over Kagome in loads. She had just remembered that Inuyasha never had a good childhood. He was taunted by both humans and demons, never excepted, and now she treated it as though it never happend.

" Inuyasha? I wish you would tell me what happend in your past. " she urged on as they reached Goshinboku.

He looked at her with a saddened stare. " My mother... She was killed by humans because of me. " he said as Kagome let out a sharp gasp. " She was killed just after I turned ten. I was never really friends with anyone. They only tolerated my exictence because my mother was a princess. I never found out who actually killed her, but I woke up one night to her screams. She yelled for me to flee and pushed me towards the door. All that I heard while I fled into the forest was mens angry voices and her scream echo through the castle. " he ended his tale as they both sunk down to the trunk of Goshinboku.

_I never knew..._ Kagome thought as she turned towards him. " Inuyasha... Just because no one accepted you before... doesn't mean they don't now. "

" But Kagome, It's my fault! If I wasn't born, she wouldn't have had to die. If I wasn't born... she wouldn't have had to go through that pain. "

" Inuyasha, If you weren't meant to be born, she wouldn't have had you. But she loved you, and she defended you with her life. " Kagome replied as she edged her body towards him.

" But Kagome, If I hadn't of been born"

" I woudn't have met you. " she finished for him.

" Kagome... Thanyou. " he said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Kagura. " a voice rang through the castle.

" Yes my lord. " Kagura gave Naraku a venomis glance.

" Dear Kagura, don't treat me with so much disrespect. You came from my body and I can put you strait back in. " Naraku reminded her forcefully.

" Yes my lord. " she replied. _One of these days Naraku... _

" Good, now that I have your attention, I have a job for you..."

**Theres the next Chapter! Hope you like it! Review please!**


	18. Out for the kill

**OK Usually I put my Comments at the end, but I would just like to thank all of my reviewers, I read every single one, and I Just can't tell you how much It helps me write to read them. Also, If you think that you have a good story or you know of any REALLY great stories tell me about it so I can check it out for myself! Oh and some people have been wondering how I come up with Ideas... Well I pretty much just sit and listen to some classical music.. ( yes clasical.. scary... ) and it sort of gets me in the mood of feudal Japan, I also love to read fanfics and put my thoughts into this story on what I want to happen in others but never comes out.. haha **

" Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME! " Sangos voice rang through the forest.

" Ouch! Stop screaming will you wench? " Inuyasha yelled from the treetops. " I thought Kagome was with you? "

Sango gave him a puzzling stare before returning to her search of the hanyou miko. " No, She left earlier this morning to pick flowers in the meadow. Where could she be? "

" Did it ever occur to you that she could still be in the medow? " Inuyasha asked.

" I looked, she wasn't there, it's like she disappeared or something. Will you help me find her? "

" Keh no way. Why would I want to go looking for her. " Inuyasha smirked as he returned to his comfortable possession on the tree.

Sango giggled in her mind as she thought of an idea. " Ok well I'm glad that you don't care, because she actually told me that she was off meeting Koga or something. But, since you don't mind... "

That got his attention. He flew out of the tree and ran towards her scent. He entered a small meadow that he had never been in before and sniffed his surroundings. His gaze fell on a small form in the distance. It was indeed Kagome, and she was indeed alone. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel relieved. He then hid behind a bush and watched her for a moment to see what she was doing. _What am I doing? Shes gonna think that I'm a stalker or something if she catches me. _He grimaced as he failed to take his eyes away.

She sat there inspecting her leg with a worried frown. Inuyasha could sense her pain but wondered what it could be that she was hiding from him.

A rustle came from the bush. Kagome looked up as she sensed a demon. Her body tensed before she heard a trademark " keh " that let her relax.

Inuyasha walked towards her and noticed how she scrambled to pull her pant leg down. " What are you hiding? " he asked suspiciously.

Kagome looked up at him with a cheery face and simply stated " Me? Hiding something? Why on Earth would I want to do that? "

" I don't know wench but you are hiding something. I can sense it. " he looked down at her with a glare. " I thought you were out here picking flowers or something. "

" heh, well I suppose I just lost track of the time... heh.. " she countered as a sweat mark appeared on her head. The real reason she was out here was to find some herbs for the cut on her leg. Sure she was part demon, but that still didn't prevent her from getting an infection, and she didn't want to take any chances.

" Fine, be that way, I'll find out sooner or later. Lets get going though. Sango wanted me to come and get you. " he said as he pulled her to her feet. The swift movement left Kagome's leg to retract under her body, forcing her to collapse under her weight. Inuyasha gave her a puzzling stare before getting an angry look in his eye. He immediately beant to his knee's by her side.

"Inuyasha, what are you do" she gasped as he tore off her pant leg revealing the large cut that still hadn't quite healed.

" What the fuck is this? " he growled as he inspected her wound.

" It's just a cut! You didn't have to rip my pants. I just bought those you know! " she complained as she tried, and failed, to cover her leg.

" Well I wouldn't have had to rip it if you would have told me about it instead of keeping it a secret. " he yelled as he grabbed the herbs Kagome had collected.

Inuyasha looked at the plants and picked out a few of them. He then put them into his hand and crushed them into a fine powder. Kagome winced as he applied the powder to her leg. " I know it hurts but If you would have told me about it before, I could have treated it alot better. "

Kagome looked up at him with an astounded glance. " Inuyasha, Since when have you known how to use healing herbs? "

" My mother, when I was little she would teach me how to use the wildlife to my advantage if I was ever in trouble. "

" She sounds very kind. I wish I could have met her... Inuyasha, can you answer something for me? "

" Keh. "

" How come even though I'm a hanyou, I don't heal fast. " she asked with a quizling stare.

" The larger the wound the more time it takes. Your cut should be nothing more then a scratch by tomorrow, and by the next day it will be completely gone. "

" Oh.. So, even though your a hanyou you still feel pain? Even you Inuyasha? "

" Keh, of course I feel pain wench, even strong Youkai can feel pain. It just takes us a bit longer to heal. " he said as he finished applying the bandage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Oh I see Inuyasha found you! " Sango mused as she saw the couple reamurge from the forest.

" So you did send Inuyasha? I was begining to think he just missed me. " Kagome giggled as she sped ahead to talk to Sango. " Yea but you wouldn't have even guessed how I got him to do it. " Sango laughed as she glanced at the look on Inuyasha's face.

" Keh! " Inuyasha stiffled a growl as he followed the two females._ Stupid Sango, Lieing about Kagome and Koga._

" What was it that you needed to talk to me about? " Inuyasha heard Kagome ask as they walked towards the village.

" Well do you remember when I was injured by that Inu-Neko Demon? " Sango urged.

Kagome looked up at her best friend with frightful eyes. " Why? Whats wrong? Are you Ok? " She exclaimed as she stared at her.

Sango laughed as she began again " No I'm not hurt, It's just that Hirikotsu (sp) was shattered in the battle... I was wondering If I could return to my village for a few days in order to make a new one. "

" No way, We have delayed our search for the Shikon Jewel long enough! We need to keep going! " Inuyasha urged as Kagome elbowed him in the stomach. " Sure Sango, Inuyasha promised me that I could go and visit a friend of my fathers anyway, so it all works out. " Kagome cheerfully replied.

" Thankyou Kagome! I'll go tell Miroku and Miako, I'm sure they would wan't to come to. " Sango said as she ran ahead to the hut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" So Kagome, how did you get a baka like Inuyasha to let you go and visit this.. fathers friend? " Shippo asked cutely. To bad it wasn't cute enough to get him out of a beating from Inuyasha.

" You know Shippo, if you watched what you say, you wouldn't have to get hurt. " Kagome said lightly as the kitsune bounced from her right shoulder to her left.

The three walked through feilds and meadows untill they came upon a shrine. " Lets see if we can stay there the night. " Kagome smiled as she walked up and nocked on the door.

" Hello? Hello? Is anyone here? " she yelled through the halls.

" Hello young lady. " a small voice came from behind the door, and when opend it revealed a small old woman. " Can I help you? "

" Well actually, I was wondering if my two friends and I could come in? "

" I'm sorry I can't have strangers in my house... " The old woman urged as she turned to close the door.

Quick thinking led Kagome to do something that she rarely ever did. " Please my lady, I am a travelling Miko and I sence a dark spirit coming from your home! I only wish to exterminate it, it's my duty as a priestess." Kagome could hear Inuyasha mentally smirk as she never lied. She looked around to see Shippo's perplexed face.

" An evil spirit you say? " The old woman exclaimed as she opend the door for the treo to come in. Kagome nodded and pretended to concentrate. " Its somewhere around here. " she commented as she turned left down the hallway. she came to a small room and placed her hand upon the door. Kagome closed her eyes. _How_ _does Miroku make it look so convincing?_ She thought as she felt a cold aura around the room. Shock made her body jump abit, but she held onto the door. _Do I.. sense somthing? _she thought as she concentrated on the dark spirit try and excape her. She mentally outstreached her hand, and opened her eyes. A dark snake like creature was before her, and Kagome instinctivly sliced it to bits.

" Thankyou young miko! I can only show you my gratitude by letting you spend the night in my home. " the old woman cried as she stared at Kagome in wonderment.

" May I ask your name? "

" Yes, You can call me Shiro-sama. " the old woman told her as she led them to there rooms. She pointed them towards 3 seprate rooms and told them to remain comfortable untill called for supper.

" Uhm Excuse me Shiro-sama? Can't we all stay in the same room? " Kagome asked as she looked at the faces of the two males.

" Are you and the young man married? " Shiro asked.

" NO! " Both adults cried.

" Well I don't think that it would be quite proper to allow you to both stay in the same room. What would the child think? " she exclaimed as she walked away from the three.

Inuyasha was about to hurry up to her to insist on letting them stay together, but Kagome grabbed his shoulder. " It's alright, she's right you know, what would people think? "

He grumbled and turned to face her. " Since when do you lie to get a place to stay in? " he asked as she gave him an angelic look. " Me lie? It's my duty as a Miko to assist those in need. " she said as she turned into her room leaving Shippo and Inuyasha with befuddled looks on there faces.

" I think she's been spending to much time with Miroku. " Shippo said aloud.

" We can only hope not. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night after supper, All three of them layed in separate rooms.

_Keh, why couldn't that human bitch let us stay in the same room _Inuyasha grumbled as he thought of the other two.

_Did I hear somthing? _Shippo thought as he layed in darkness.

_It was odd how she could trust a demon, usually they would only let us if Sango or Miroku was here. _Kagome thought as she drifted into a dreamlike state.

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome awoke to the smell of breakfast. " Hello you two, I was wondering when you would be awake. " Shiro greeted.

Inuyasha smelled the air, he looked at the woman and couldnt quite place it, but she smelled different then last night. He put the thought at the back of his mind as he sat down to eat.

" Where's Shippo? " Kagome asked as she noticed that the little Kitsune hadn't joined them.

" He told me that he wanted to go for a walk, he should be here any moment. " Shiro dazefuly said.

" Tell my Shiro-sama, where is everyone else? You couldn't possibly live here all by yourself. " Kagome questioned as she tried to brush the feeling of uneasyness that clouded her senses.

" Many years ago there lived a beautiful princess here. She was very pretty indeed, but she fell in love with a demon. As if it wasn't enough to love one, she actually produced a child with him. I was her hand maid, and more importantly her best friend. " Shiro explained as Kagome felt Inuyasha tense up. " Then one day, she didn't come to breakfast, both her and the child were gone. " the old woman told as her voice saddend.

" What happend to her? "

" No one knows, but after she left, the men were sent away to battle, they died, and the women all were captured by bandits. I stay here alone, hoping that one day, the princess will return. "

BANG

A loud echo emerged from the shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha sped towards the noise. Kagome sniffed the air along with Inuyasha. This scent was one that they would never forget. It was Narakus.

Kagura walked out of the rubble. " I don't know why Naraku insists on making long plans that involve your death when he could do it just as easily if he did it himself. " Kagura smirked as she looked at the shocked faces of Kagome and Inuyasha.

" Hey Kagura! Looks like Naraku's up to his old tricks again eh? " Inuyasha yelled as he unshelved his sword. " But this time your the one who will be caught off gaurd. "

" Really? " Kagura mused as she pointed in the direction behind Kagome and Inuyasha. There stood Shiro, holding an unconcious Kitsune in her hands.

" It's so easy to manipulate the dead. " Kagura laughed as she took Shippo from her.

" Shiro-Sama! " Kagome yelled as she lunged towards the fallen elder.

" Heh, Shes already dead, stupid girl. " Kagura said as she lift her dance of the dead curse from Shiro.

Kagura took out her giant feather and flew up to the outside garden, Shippo by her side. Kagome instantly followed.  
" So, the daughter of the once powerful lord of the Southern lands, is reduced to this? I would have thought you'd have had more power then this. " Kagura yelled as she looked down at the female hanyou.

Kagomes Black and Pink hair covered her face as she looked down. Her hands shook with rage. A large growl escaped her as a transformation took place. Kagome's eyes glowed an earie red, her hair grew wilder, and her body started to contract as she fought it. She acted just like an animal. Pure demon, but no mind. A bright light shown from her pearl necklace, and Inuyasha finally understood what was going on. He quickly dashed towards the shrine.

" Your mates leaving you behind is he? " Kagura laughed as she witnessed it. Then she felt the sudden wave of power omit from Kagome body. _What? _Kagura thought as she stared down at her in complete confusion.

Seconds later Inuyasha came bounding out of the shrine, carrying Kagomes staff. He tried to get near her, but her miko form activated a self barrior to insist no one intrudeds on her transformation. Kagura, understanding what was going on, flew off, taking Shippo with her.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha screamed despreatly, as she wouldn't lift the barriar. He could sense her loose control, and if he didn't get in there fast she could tear herself apart.  
" Kagome! You need to let me in! " he yelled as he readied himself. Placing both hands on the barriar, he pushed in. _How does the wench have so much power? _he thought as he felt the waves of her youkai come at him full force. Tetsaiga in one hand, Kagomes staff in the other, Inuyasha pushed on the barriar with all his might, and finally, the barriar just shatterd. He gave the staff to the now calming down Kagome.

" Kagome? Are you alright? " he asked in a worried tone.

" That bitch is going to die. " she said ruthlessly as she began to pick up Shippo's scent.


	19. The Girl I Love

**Last Time:** " Kagome! " Inuyasha screamed desperately, as she wouldn't lift the barrier. He could sense her loose control, and if he didn't get in there fast she could tear herself apart.

" Kagome! You need to let me in! " He yelled as he readied himself. Placing both hands on the barrier, he pushed in. How does the wench have so much power? He thought as he felt the waves of her youkai come at him full force. Tetsaiga in one hand, Kagome's staff in the other, Inuyasha pushed on the barrier with all his might, and finally, the barrier just shattered. He gave the staff to the now calming down Kagome.

" Kagome? Are you all right? " He asked in a worried tone.

" That bitch is going to die. " She said ruthlessly as she began to pick up Shippo's scent.

**This Time: **

Kagome sped through the forest, Inuyasha hot on her trail. She raced through and suddenly stopped just outside of a once large battlefield. The stench of blood came through her senses. Humans did not kill these men... She thought as she raised her nose to try and track Shippo's scent again. The rotting flesh was all that greeted her nose." That bastard Naraku killed all of these men just so I wouldn't be able to find him " she growled towards Inuyasha.

" Keh, that won't stop us. " Inuyasha said as he dragged out Tessaiga pulling it over his head. " Kaze no Kizu! " The sword created large winds, incinerating the bodies until there was nothing left but ash. Once the stench of blood was gone, a large purple cloud forced itself towards the Earth. The smell that greeted their nose wasn't Shippo; it was much, much worse. Out of the cloud omitted the vile figure of he himself, Naraku.

Kagome gasped as she took in his appearance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Northward Koga picked up the scent and smirked. " So you finally decided to come out of hiding Naraku! " he shouted as he raced towards the battlefield.

A few miles West of Koga, the great lord Sesshomaru sensed Naraku's evil Jykai. (sp)

" Rin. Stay here with Ah Un and Jaken until I return. "

" Yes lord Sesshomaru! " The small girl waved as he departed swiftly towards Naraku.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naraku stood in front of both Hanyou's. " So Inuyasha, I see that you have come. " he raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Kagome. " And I see that your Human wench has turned Hanyou ? No matter, you both will be finished in a matter of time. "

" Naraku! Where is Shippo? " Kagome yelled angrily.

" What? That pathetic excuse of a youkai? " Naraku laughed as Kanna stepped out from behind him, holding Shippo.

" What have you done to him! " Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Shippo. His Youkai was slowly fading, and Inuyasha could tell that something was not right.

Naraku completely ignored Inuyasha's outburst and slowly turned to Kagome. " Kagome is it? I have a proposition for you. "

Kagome looked up at him, eyes full of hatred. " You have nothing of interest to me! " She yelled out.

" Ah, but I have your kitsune. How about, we make a trade. I'll hand over the pup, if you come and work for me. "

Inuyasha was really pissed off by now. " Naraku, how stupid do you think Kagome is? She wouldn't"

" Do you promise? " Kagome cut in.

" Done deal. " Naraku said in triumph.

" Kagome? " Inuyasha looked scared. " Don't go. "

" I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I must save Shippo ! " Kagome yelled as a tear fell from her eye. " Promise not to hate me. "

With that said Kagome began slowly walking towards Naraku. " That's right, surrender, you have no choice. " Naraku bellowed meekly as he extended his hand to grab hers. " It seems Inuyasha, that I have taken away the one thing that you cherish most. Just like when you took away Kikyou. How does it feel? "

" Kagome No! " Inuyasha yelled, but his words didn't seem to reach her. " Give me Shippo. " Kagome said ruthlessly to Naraku.

" Heh, I promised that I would let him go, I didn't say he could go to you. " Naraku smirked as he threw Shippo towards Inuyasha.

_What is she doing? How can she give up?_ Kagura thought as she watched from her feather. She was my only chance..

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome, he almost reached her, but Kagome created a barrier that sent him flying backwards.

" Kagome, come here. " Called Naraku as he pulled her towards his chest. Her eyes went blank, she was in a trance. Just like Kohaku had been.

**Kagomes Point of View: **

Its cold... she thought as she entered a world full of darkness. Inuyasha? Where are you? INUYASHA! Her thoughts screamed as she searched through the darkness. I'm alone...

**Back in the real world: **

" Now Kagome, Kill Inuyasha. " Naraku commanded.

" Kagome would never kill me! " Inuyasha yelled.

Almost on cue, Kagome rose into the air. " Kagome? Kagome! " Inuyasha screamed as he looked at her. She stood midair, holding her staff and wearing the Kimono that her mother gave her. Kagome flew towards Inuyasha and immediately he drew his Tessaiga from its hilt, and blocked her attack. The staff glowed, sending a wave of Youki towards him, making him fly backwards onto his stomach.

Inuyasha looked up at her. " Kagome, this isn't you, your being possessed! " he screamed as she stood in battle stance.

Kagome regained consciousness for a moment " Inuyasha... Run. " She screamed as Naraku regained control again. Kagome flew forwards with her staff clenched in her hands. Tears streaming down her cheek, she attacked again and again. Inuyasha dodged again and again, he was beginning to get sliced up. Inuyasha's breathing harshened.

" Keh, and leave you behind here with that bastard? " Inuyasha roared back at her.

" Inuyasha, how does it feel to be torn down by the woman you love? " Naraku laughed as he watched the battle.

Inuyasha looked down and remembered he was holding Shippo._ Shit if he gets hurt... Kagome sacrificed her freedom for him. I have to get him out of here. _Inuyasha leapt towards the forest, Kagome strait on his tail. He placed Shippo down and returned to his battle.

" Kagome! I thought you were stronger then this! " He yelled after she threw never ending attacks at him.

" Why are you doing this? I know you can beat this! "

**Kagome's Point of View: **

Kagome reached her hand up to her face. _Tears? But why am I crying? _

" Kagome! " she heard a voice ring through the pitch darkness. _Who's calling me? _

" Kagome, come back, I can't do this without you. " the voice cried.

_I don't know how!_ Kagome tried to scream, but came no sound.

_Why can't I talk? I need to be somewhere. Someone needs me... I can't remember, whom... do I need to remember? " _

**Back in the real world: **

" Inuyasha, brought to your knees, by a girl. " Naraku laughed aloud.

" Kagome I can't hurt you. You can fight it. The girl I love would NEVER fall victim to Naraku's control! " Inuyasha screamed as Kagomes body suddenly paused. Her body started to go in and out of consciousness.

**Kagome's Point of View: **

_I know... that voice... _Kagome thought as she started to fall into the depths of despair.

Sudden realization and emotion washed over her. _Inuyasha!_

**Back in the real world: **

" Kagome, what are you doing? " Naraku asked as she suddenly paused.

" Lord Naraku, just using my final blow. " Kagome replied.

Digging her staff into the ground Kagome concentrated on the giant pearl at the top of the staff. Running her hands along the vine carvings along the side, the pearl started to emit a bright pink glow.

Naraku smirked as he watched her prepare for her final blow.

" Kagome? " Inuyasha said one last time before it happened.

" Inuyasha, I'm sorry. " Kagome smiled as she readied herself for the last blow.

All of a sudden, Kagome swung around, and aimed her staff at Naraku. " Kagome... what are you doing? " he yelled as she sent the blast towards him. The blast hit him at full force, and he burst into a cloud of smoke, the only thing left intact was his head.

" You're more powerful then I thought Miko. " Naraku's anger seethed out of him. No sooner then those words escaped his mouth, he sent a large part of his body propelling towards her. Inuyasha was to far away, and Kagome used up all of her power in the blast towards Naraku.

" If you won't work for me then you are as good as dead! " he laughed as he was a meter away from her. Kagome screamed as she fell back. A loud cutting noise was heard around the field.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha yelled as he tried to make it to her before Naraku had hit. Kagome looked up in confusion. Not a scratch. She looked up and saw a long mane of silver hair. " Sesshomaru? " she breathed in relief as he countered Naraku's attack for her.

" It seems my baka of a half brother can't even protect you from another half breed like himself. " Sesshomaru nodded towards, her still fighting with Naraku.

" Keh Sesshomaru I'll Thank you this time. " Inuyasha smirked as he joined in on the fight against Naraku. A swift wind erupted from the side and out came Koga.

" Hey Kagome? Need any help? " Koga yelled as he ran in to join in on the fight.

Sesshomaru slashed and hacked at Naraku hitting him in the most vulnerable places. " Ha, don't you see, you cannot kill me. " Naraku laughed as he fought back.

He's right, they need to find his heart and destroy it. Kagura thought. (Ok to people who haven't got that far in the anime, sorry for this spoiler. They can't kill Naraku unless they find his heart. His heart is actually in this little boy, a spawn like Kagura actually, of Naraku. The boys name is Hakudoshi ( sp ) and so in order for them to kill him they must kill this evil little boy, but he is well protected and they have no idea where he is. )

Kagura looked down at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be fighting the best against Naraku. Sesshomaru, It seems that you might be the only match for him. She thought as she looked down at the Hanyou girl.

I feel...dizzy. Kagome thought as she swung back and fell unconscious.

I need to get a message to that girl about Naraku's heart... but how? Kagura thought as she got an idea.

Kagura flew towards Kagome at immense speed, and as everyone was concentrating on the battle, no one noticed as she placed a note on the inside of Kagome's Kimono. She then fled back up towards the sky.

" Kagura. " a venomous voice sounded from Naraku. Did he see me? She thought as she turned around to face him.

" This is enough for today. " he called as he rose towards the sky.

Together they flew northward, away from their opponents.

All three males looked up at them with hateful eyes as Naraku's voice echoed through the battlefield. " Kagome will be mine... "

**Ok I would just like to thank all of the reviewers ( again sigh ) haha, but yea Thanks to all the readers Im getting good at the length. please tell me how Im doing. Also It has come to my attention that my title " Changing Ability's " doesnt make sence because its supose to be " Abilities " I was aware of this when I made the story and I just thought that it looked neater. And NO I don't feel like an Idiot because of it, i just felt that it looks nicer. **


	20. Human Again?

**Hey another update!  
**Kagome4Life - thankyou for reviewing, i really like your story and I hope you update soon

areyouboredtoday - yea Kagura is one of my favorite Charactors... after this story im gonna probably write one about her and sesshomaru.. Also about Narakus heart: his heart ( i guess the same as Onigumo's ) is FULLY in the little boy. So if they kill the boy Naraku will die. So in the anime he cant die unless his heart is destroyed.. i like it that way so I decided to keep it in the story.

kat - Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it

bluekatz - Im happy ur so enthusiastic about the story haha

INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA - Is this soon enuf?

elementalobsession - yup Kagura does need to help more.. her role will become more fulfilled in the story as it progresses.

Cysso - Ok, back when we see that Naraku killed Kikyou not Inuyasha, we found out that Onigumo had feelings for Kikyou when he was sick. But Kikyou loved inuyasha back then so Onigumo grew jelous, sold his soul to demons, and came to what we call today Naraku. So then he was so mad about Kikyou choosing Inuyasha he killed Her dressed up as Inuyasha, and Kikyou used her last remaining moments pinning Inuyasha to a tree for fifty or so years...

deadlyabyss12 - NO im not changing the title I love it haha

Taeniaea - thanks for reviewing im glad you like it

sexysk8rchick - haha I hope it is.

( ok theres enuf thanking. I havent done that before but yea i just felt like it. If you have a question I will try to answer it )

**What happened last time: **

I feel...dizzy. Kagome thought as she swung back and fell unconscious.

I need to get a message to that girl about Naraku's heart... but how? Kagura thought as she got an idea.

Kagura flew towards Kagome at immense speed, and as everyone was concentrating on the battle, no one noticed as she placed a note on the inside of Kagome's Kimono. She then fled back up towards the sky.

" Kagura. " a venomous voice sounded from Naraku. _Did he see me?_ She thought as she turned around to face him.

" This is enough for today. " he called as he rose towards the sky.

Together they flew northward, away from their opponents.

All three males looked up at them with hateful eyes as Naraku's voice echoed through the battlefield. " Kagome will be mine... "

**On with the Story: **

" Is she going to be ok? " Kagome heard a voice as she laid on the ground.

" Inuyasha ye must remember that she did both a mentally and spiritual powerful attack. Ye must give her time. " Kaede's voice told the agitated hanyou.

" But how is she? "

" For someone who was under control of such a vile demon as Naraku, she is recovering quite quickly. But how did ye get her to come back to her senses Inuyasha? " Kaede questioned as she changed Kagomes head towel.

Inuyasha blushed as he remembered his exact words.

**Flashback:  
**Inuyasha, brought to your knees, by a girl. " Naraku laughed aloud.

" Kagome I can't hurt you. You can fight it. The girl I love would NEVER fall victim to Naraku's control! " Inuyasha screamed as Kagomes body suddenly paused. Her body started to go in and out of consciousness.

**End Flashback: **

" Keh how should I know? " Inuyasha countered as he heard a noise from Kagome.

" Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep. No respect for the injured. " Kagome squirmed as she rolled onto her side.

" Kagome? " Inuyasha breathed.

" No, It's Sesshomaru and I'm madly in love with you. " Kagome grumbled as she rose to her knees.

" Ye gave us quite a fright lady Kagome. " Kaede nodded towards the yawning female.

Kagome looked towards the far corner of the room. There, lie a still unconscious Shippo. " Shippo! " Kagome cried. " What's wrong with him? Is he going to be all right? "

" Ah, yes, the small Kitsune stood his ground. He indeed stayed strong through the whole ordeal. Young Shippo should become fully healed in a week's time. " Kaede motioned as Kagome calmed down.

" I'm thirsty. I'll be right back. " Said Kagome as she gave one last fleeting look towards her kitsune.

Kagome slowly stood up from under the covers only to find out that she was totally naked. " AH Sit! " Kagome yelled as she darted back under the covers.

Inuyasha fell head first into the ground as Kagome screamed curses at him. " Why am I naked? Inuyasha how dare you! "

" Please relax lady Kagome. I had to undress you to treat your wounds. Inuyasha was forced to leave the room and he was not permitted to come in while I healed you. " Kaede urged to the disgruntled miko.

" Bitch, why did you do that? " Inuyasha growled as the spell wore off.

Kagome looked up at him and replied with a growl. " You looked at me you pervert! "

" Out of all people why would I look at you? " He countered.

" Because, your a pervert!"

" Bitch "

" Dog! "

" I wouldn't talk! "

" SIT! "

And yet again Inuyasha was sent head first into the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Kagome-Chan! " Sango's voice rang through the hut as she returned from her Journey. Sango sat next to her resting friend. " We were just returning from the village when we felt an evil Jyaki come from the direction you two headed. When we got there we only saw traces of Inuyasha's wind scar. Are you ok? " Sango's voice told a mile a minute.

" Yes, both Inuyasha and myself are ok. Shippo's not doing to well though. " Kagome looked towards the still unconscious boy on his futon. " Kaede said that he should return to normal soon, but I still can't help but feel it's my fault. "

" Inuyasha didn't tell me anything yet, he ran off with that lecher of a monk to get some dinner. " Sango scowled as she prepared herself for Kagome's story.

**Mean While with the boys: **

" Stupid wench. " Inuyasha scowled as he failed yet again to grasp a fish.

" You know Inuyasha; I do believe this would be alot more fun if you stopped complaining about Kagome and her intelligence. " Miroku examined as he himself missed the fish he was about to catch.

" Keh. "

" I'm sure Kagome isn't that stupid. I bet it was something you did. " Miroku mused as he dove head first at a fish, missing it by a mere centimeter.

" I did nothing! " Inuyasha yelled.

" Ok, what didn't you do? "

" She was hurt from the battle with Naraku, and later when she awoke she stood up only to find that she was naked... " Inuyasha told as he looked at Mirokus reaction.

" Inuyasha... I think your spending too much time with me. " Miroku smirked as dirty thoughts clouded his mind. " So you undressed Kagome in order to " heal " her? "

" I did no such thing, Kaede was the one who did it, and I just kind of saw her when she stood up without knowing that underneath the blankets she was naked. " Inuyasha growled.

" Ah, Inuyasha, what a lovely sight. Why? Oh why does Kami waste this good luck on such a simple-minded fool? " Miroku asked towards the sky.

" Stupid Monk! " Inuyasha yelled as he hit Miroku on the head.

Inuyasha jumped towards another fish, and the end result was him getting totally soaked and without a fish no less.

" How do you feel about eating rabbit tonight? " Miroku asked as catching fish was going no where.

Inuyasha grumbled in response as they both made there way towards the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I thought you two were going to catch fish? " Sango questioned aloud, holding both Kilala and Miako asleep on her knee.

Both boys looked disgruntled at her comment as they began to cook their rabbits over the fire.

" She hasn't left Shippo's side. " Kagome silently acknowledged the fact that Miako stayed close to him even as she slept beside Sango.

" They truly are the best of friends. " Sango replied.

Kagome giggled as she thought along the same lines as Sango. _Maybe when they're older... _

" What are you two laughing about? " Inuyasha grunted as he handed a piece of meat towards Kagome.

" Nothing. " Kagome looked down towards her meal.

" About your encounter with Naraku. " Miroku solemnly asked. " You were unable to kill him? "

" Kagome gave him a full on hit. It's hard to believe that anyone would survive, but he did. " Inuyasha silently answered.

_What's his secret? _Miroku thought as he looked down at his right hand. _Kazana... I don't have much time left do I? _

" Did he say his reason for the unmaskment of his scent Inuyasha? " Sango asked.

" Yes"

" No"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha answered at the same time.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a questioning glance before saying. " Yes? "

" After you fell unconsious, he vowed that he would get you... I don't know why, but he doesn't seem to like the idea of you being his foe." Inuyasha growled.

" Me? But why me? I'm just Kagome, It's not like I could do some serious damage. " Kagome looked worried before Inuyasha replied.

" I think it's best if you stay near me for the time being..."

_Inuyasha? _Kagome thought as she turned towards Sango.

" Sango? "

" Ok. " Sango replied as they both stood and motioned towards the door.

" Where the hell do you think your going wench? " Inuyasha belowed as they turned around.

" Were going to the hot springs. " Sweetly replied Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. " What did I just finish telling you? "

Kagome waved her hands in defense. " Ha ya, ya. We stay near each other. Gotcha! " She winked as she pushed Sango and herself out the door before Inuyasha could react.

" What just happened? " Inuyasha turned towards Miroku.

" Well, I think that she just went for a bath? With my sango no less, to be a girl... "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" So, Sango. " An evil grin came over Kagome's features as they sunk into the hot spring. " How was your trip with Miroku? "

" And Miako. " Sango corrected.

" Ah yes, the little Kitsune, so fragile, so young. I hope you two didn't do anything to tragically alter her sensitive mind. " Kagome smirked as Sango started to feel uneasy.

" Me? Miroku? Why would I ever want to do something with that lecher? " Sango stuttered as Kagome started to giggle.

" What about your trip with Inuyasha? " Sango tried to change the subject.

" Were not talking about Inuyasha and I. Were talking about you and Miroku. "

" But you and Inuyasha are so much more interesting. " Sango chirped.

" Well then you will have to wait, as I want to first find out about Miroku and you. "

" Ok, Fine. You know Kagome; sometimes you're too persistent for your own good. Nothing happened on the trip as Miako was there thank Kami, but... " Sango started to blush so much she resembled Inuyasha haori.

" but...? " Kagome pressed on.

" Well, the night we both found out about Miako, you ran after Inuyasha and me and him kind of... "

" You kind of what? " Kagome smirked as she realized how hard this must be for Sango to admit.

" Come on Kagome, do I really have to say this? " Sango begged.

" Sango, Sango such a late bloomer... " Kagome mused as she looked at the bewildered look on Sango's face.

" I'm older then you! " Sango retorted as she started to splash Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Meanwhile with the boys: **

" Tell me again, why are we stalking the girls? Not that I'm complaining..." Miroku asked as Inuyasha pulled him towards the forest.

" Lecher. " Inuyasha grumbled as he neared the area where the girls swam. Miroku began to creep towards them when Inuyasha pulled him to the ground signaling him to stay put.

" Inuyasha, you cannot tempt me by bringing me so near, to only deprive me of my goal. " Miroku sobbed as Inuyasha sighed.

" Your not going in there, where just here incase something happens monk. "

" Can't I just see my darling Sango? " Miroku pleaded as he bowed to Inuyasha.

" Just seeing Sango would involve you seeing Kagome. " Inuyasha growled.

" Oh but I thought you didn't like the "stupid wench" that way. " Miroku laughed as he was once again hit in the head by Inuyasha.

The sweet scent of Kagome was carried towards Inuyasha. It somewhat relaxed him as he leaned against a tree. _Hmm... Something is different about her scent..._ he thought as he tried to decipher what was different.

All of a sudden a loud scream erupted from behind him. Miroku sprung into action as Sango's scream filled the forest. Inuyasha reached them just before Miroku only to see Sango standing there pointing a shaky finger at Kagome who was so surprised to see Inuyasha there that on instinct yelled, " SIT! "

Miroku came up behind him to see all the trouble when Sango hit him with her newly made boomerang.

" Kagome! Your Human! " Inuyasha yelled as the spell wore off.

**WOW There we Go, all 12771 words of it. Hope you enjoy... I cant believe Im posting this now... Sorry that its not the best Chapter, I just thought we needed some comedy after the whole Kagome getting possesed thing... That Chapter almost made me cry when I wrote it :'( I'm laughing because I was gonna force myself to wait until i recieved some more reviews but I couldnt resist hahaha so yea hope you liked it!**


	21. Kagura's letter

**( haha well, Since I forgot it last time, happy 20th anerversity to me for my 20th chapter! ) **

**Kagome4Life Happy Belated Birthday! **

**Last time: **

The sweet scent of Kagome was carried towards Inuyasha. It somewhat relaxed him as he leaned against a tree. Hmm... Something is different about her scent... he thought as he tried to decipher what was different.

All of a sudden a loud scream erupted from behind him. Miroku sprung into action as Sango's scream filled the forest. Inuyasha reached them just before Miroku only to see Sango standing there pointing a shaky finger at Kagome who was so surprised to see Inuyasha there that on instinct yelled, " SIT! "

Miroku came up behind him to see all the trouble when Sango hit him with her newly made boomerang.

" Kagome! Your Human! " Inuyasha yelled as the spell wore off.

**On With the Story: **

Kagome looked down at her body in disbelief. " What? How did this happen? " She questioned as she found herself naked again in front of Inuyasha. " Ahh! Sit! " She screamed as she ran for a towel.

" Bitch, why did you do that? " Inuyasha yelled with his face full of dirt.

" Haven't we already had this discussion? " Kagome screamed back at him. Sango was already covered and Miroku lay unconscious on the ground.

" Why the fuck am I human? " Kagome whined as she pointed a finger at Inuyasha. " I don't know how Inuyasha, but its your fault! " She yelled as she pointed a shaky finger at him.

" Why the hell would it be my fault wench! Plus, what's wrong with being a weak pathetic human? " Inuyasha smirked as he stood up to glare at her.

That earned Inuyasha a smack in the head from Sango, and deadly glares from the rest. " Its no big deal Kagome, its just your time of the month. " he observed as he looked at the stars.

Kagome went beat red. " Time of the... month? " she stuttered.

" It seems yours is one day before mine. " He told them.

_Inuyasha's time of the month? How could that be? He's a boy Oh I get it! _Kagome thought as she remembered what happens every month to a Hanyou.

"Oh I understand now! It's my time of the month to turn human. " Kagome thought aloud.

" Keh, what did you think I was talking about? " Inuyasha asked.

" Heh, nothing Inuyasha. " Kagome laughed.

" Now that you're human for the day I won't have to worry about fighting off your male friends for a day. " Inuyasha looked like he just fell into a dream.

_Wait, I can't be seen like this!_ Kagome thought as she remembered she is left very defenseless as a human. " Inuyasha, I need to get back to the hut without anyone seeing me. " Kagome quickly told Inuyasha as she gathered her things. Still rapped in a towel, she jumped on Inuyasha's back. He got the message, and darted off into the forest towards the village, leaving Sango and Miroku behind.

" Darling Sango, don't let me intrude on your bath. I will stand guard for evil spirits. " Miroku told Sango with a glimmer of light in his eyes.

Her boomerang collided with his head once more this night. " Oh but who will save me from you. " She laughed as she too gathered her things and walked towards the village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Inuyasha? " Kagome questioned as they entered the hut. " I will only be a human until tomorrow morning right? "

" That's how it usually is. " Inuyasha answered as he walked out of the hut. " Get changed wench. "

Pulling off the towel she reached for her Kimono. She quickly placed it over her head and secured the obi with a bow. As she walked towards the entrance to see Inuyasha, she noticed a small slip of paper fall to the ground.

_What's this?_ Kagome thought as she bent down to examine the note.

_Addressed to the Miko Hanyou known as Kagome. _

_My time is short. I must explain before Naraku finds out what I have done. You cannot kill him, unless you find his heart. Naraku has separated his heart from his body and formed it into a small boy with uncontrollable strength. His name is Hakudoshi (sp) and the only way to defeat Naraku is to kill the boy. He is pure evil, and is well protected. Naraku is already suspicious of my treason, and so if he notices me I will be killed. I am powerless against him as he holds my life in his hands. I have helped all I can. The rest is up to you. _

_Kagura _

A gasp escaped Kagome's mouth as she read the letter.

" Kagome, What's taking so dam long? " Inuyasha asked as he banged on the door.

_Why is she helping us? I don't understand._ Kagome thought as she read the note over again.

" Kagome! I'm coming in, you better be wearing some clothes. " Inuyasha yelled as he entered the hut. The hanyou then noticed that she was on the ground, bending over a piece of paper.

" Inuyasha? What do we do? " Kagome asked as she looked back at him. She handed him the note, and he read it over quickly before getting an angry look in his eyes.

" It's a trick. Why would Kagura tell us this? " Inuyasha questioned as he sat down to ponder the thought.

" But Inuyasha, what if it's true? She did say that he could kill her at any moment. "

" Kagome, your too trusting. We will talk it over with Miroku and Sango before we go on some wild goose chase. Besides, there's nothing you can do as a human. " Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the huts wall.

Kagome slowly walked towards the door when she heard " Where the hell are you going? " from Inuyasha.

" Just going for a walk. " Kagome kindly answered as she opened the door. She wasn't two steps from the hut, when Inuyasha came bounding out after her.

" A walk? You can't just let anybody see your human side! How stupid are you? " Inuyasha called as he walked beside her.

" I have been human most of my life Inuyasha, plus, why should I worry when you are here? " Kagome asked as her eyes started to sparkle.

A bit taken aback from her words Inuyasha fumbled. " Stupid wench, I wouldn't be there if you walked out by yourself. "

" But I knew you would follow. " She smirked as they headed towards Goshinboku.

" Who say's I would? "

" Your doing it right now aren't you? " Kagome sighed as she sat down beside the tree.

" Keh. " Was his response as he plunked down beside her.

"You know, being human isn't so bad. " She nodded as she looked towards the sky.

Inuyasha looked her over, examining her every move. " Why's that? "

" It makes you really appreciate the little things. Like how beautiful the stars are. "

" Keh, demons can look at the stars too. " he scoffed as he too looked up.

A dreamy look clouded over her features as she answered. " I guess, but I noticed that I didn't care about them as much when I was a hanyou. "

" Why would you care about them? There just stars. " Inuyasha replied.

" Exactly. "

Inuyasha looked over at her again._ Kagome not as a Hanyou... It's hard to believe. She looks so fragile, so peaceful. When she is a hanyou she is filled with such beauty, but as a human she looks like she needs... a protector. _Inuyasha thought as he bathed in her beauty.

Kagome leaned against him and sighed. " It's nice, to relax. " she stated before turning towards the sky again.

" Kagome... You're not so bad as a human. " Inuyasha mumbled as she looked up at him in astonishment. Her features relaxed as she answered, " Thank you Inuyasha, even if you don't mean it, its nice to hear. "

They both leaned in. _Oh my god, is he going to kiss me?_ Kagome thought as a blush crept up her neck.

_Kagome... You would never love a Hanyou... would you?_ Inuyasha thought as he looked into her eyes. " Kagome? " Inuyasha stuttered. A foul wind blew across Inuyasha and he quickly moved away from her. Standing up he faced the opposite direction from Kagome.

Kagome felt as if she was about to cry. _I knew it, he rejected me_. Kagome thought as she forced herself not to cry.

" Kagome stay back. " Inuyasha growled as a tornado flew towards them.

" Hey Kagome! " Koga yelled as he jumped past Inuyasha and clamped hands with her. " Your human for the night? Don't worry I won't let Inuyasha take advantage of you when you can't fight back. " Koga told her as she looked dumbfounded at his accusation.

" Koga Inuyasha would never "

" As a Hanyou you are as beautiful as a goddess, but your human side makes you seem so delicate, looks like I got the best of both! Wouldn't you agree Inuyasha! " Koga smirked as he dodged Inuyasha's attack.

" Koga! Get away from Kagome! " He sneered as he chased after the wolf.

" Heh or what will you do dog-shit? " Koga retorted.

" Keh, I could kick your ass you bastard. " Inuyasha said as he pulled out his sword.

By this time Kagome was getting extremely annoyed. " Inuyasha sit. " she said calmly before walking over his body to Koga.

" Koga, why are you hear? " she asked sweetly as he clasped her hands with hers yet again.

" I was in the area and I thought I would check up on you. It's amazing how your beauty doesn't diminish even though you're a human. We will have strong pups indeed. " Koga said as he shined a toothy grin towards her.

Kagome blushed at his flattery, earning a growl from Inuyasha. " You don't have to worry about me Koga, I'm fine. Thankyou for visiting, but the spell on Inuyasha will wear off soon so I think you should go. "

Taking her concern as a show of affection he quickly said his goodbye's before yelling " If dog-shit try's anything I'll kick his ass. Don't worry Kagome; I will take you as my mate right after I finish off Naraku. "

" That mangy wolf, I'm gonna go and kill him! " Inuyasha yelled as he started towards the direction Koga went.

" Inuyasha, sit. " Kagome quietly said as she sat down beside Goshinboku again.

" Arg, Kagome why did you do that? Do you like him or something? " Inuyasha grumbled as he stood up and made his way towards her.

Kagome gave him a piercing look before answering " I will choose my own mate. "

" The hell you will. Your not going off with some demon while were searching for the jewel. "

" Demon? What if I don't like a demon, Inuyasha? I could very well be in love with a human. " Kagome replied stiffly.

Inuyasha looked down at her remark before answering, " Like a powerful demon like you, would fall for a human. "

" Your dad did. " Kagome replied as she lied down.

" Keh. "

_What about a half human?_ She mentally giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes past and Inuyasha heard a small sneeze erupt from Kagome. He looked down at her to confirm that she was asleep. Once he was sure, Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the branches of Goshinboku. Inuyasha wrapped her up in his Haori, and leaned her against his chest, making sure that she was comfortable.

_This seems so...right._ He thought as he too, fell asleep in the tree.

**A bit Fluffy I must agree... not much happening besides romance in this chapter.. The next chapter will be freaking nuts... I can't wait to write it. The thought just came up when I wrote this one. Well thanks for reviewing everyone! ( I was gonna review this last night but fanfiction was to busy to let me on )**

**surfbratt - yup I am a first time writer haha, thanks for the tips. **

**sexysk8rchick - You kind of have an idea of whats going to happen, but just abit, when it happens, it will be VERY dramatic haha like somthing major will happen... you will see **


	22. Questions and Men

**killkikyo or dead kikyo - what do u mean? Finish it as in continue to the very end or end it now? haha well its going to be quite long ...**

MEGSTER - haha yea I have been trying to not put " all " instead of " I'll " for the past like 4 chapters haha thats one thing that im pretty bad at haha

**mikkey hodge**** - hmm who said there going to mate? maybe they will, maybe they won't... thats the fun of controlling the story ;)**

Last time:  
" Demon? What if I don't like a demon, Inuyasha? I could very well be in love with a human. " Kagome replied stiffly.

Inuyasha looked down at her remark before answering, " Like a powerful demon like you, would fall for a human. "

" Your dad did. " Kagome replied as she lied down.

" Keh. "

_What about a half human?_ She mentally giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes past and Inuyasha heard a small sneeze erupt from Kagome. He looked down at her to confirm that she was asleep. Once he was sure, Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the branches of Goshinboku. Inuyasha wrapped her up in his Haori, and leaned her against his chest, making sure that she was comfortable.

_This seems so...right._ He thought as he too, fell asleep in the tree.

**This time:**

Yawn Kagome stretched out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _What a great sleep! _she thought as she opened her eyes. She looked around. _Why am I outside? _Kagome thought as she looked around. Her eyes finally rested on Inuyasha. _Oh my god! What am I doing sleeping on his lap? _She thought wildly as she broke out in a blush.

" Inuyasha? " she said sweetly. " Inuyasha! " she said a little louder. He refused to move. " INUYASHA! " she screamed.

Inuyasha woke with a start, and still half sleeping, retorted " Kagome shut up, I'm trying to sleep! " no more then a second the words were out of his mouth he realized his position. Here he was, holding Kagome while she slept, without her permission. _I'm dead._ He thought.

Flames arose from behind Kagome's eyes. " Inuyasha... Sit! " She yelled as the branch broke. Kagome screamed as she realized they were falling. " Inuyasha why was I in a tree? " she yelled as she landed gracefully beside a crater that resembled Inuyasha.

" Keh bitch, maybe you should look around before you sit Me., " he growled as he emerged from the rubble. " I see that you're Hanyou again. "

Kagome brushed off that fact, she could tell that she was a Hanyou, but she was more interested in yelling her head off at the moment to celebrate.

" I will ask one more time, why, was I in a tree? " She growled.

Inuyasha shrank beside her. " You fell asleep. "

" I fell asleep on the ground! " She yelled back.

" But you were human, and you started to get a cold! " He yelled in defense.

Kagome's heart melted at that exact moment. " You were worried? "

" We can't have you sick when we have to search for the jewel shards. " He grumbled as he started to straiten his shirt.

Kagome laughed, completely forgetting about how angry she was at him. " Come on Inuyasha, I'm sure everyone was worried about us not returning last night. " she chirped as she grabbed his hand and started to walk towards Kaede's.

Her happiness diminished as soon as she walked into the hut. There sat Sango and Miroku, with smirks on their faces.

" Nice of you two to join us. " Miroku said.

" Did you sleep well? " Sango joined in.

Kagomes blush resurfaced and Inuyasha started to growl. " Keh. " was his response as he sat down and helped himself to some breakfast.

" Where's Miako? " Kagome asked as she tried to change the subject.

" She went out with Kilala for a walk. " Sango replied.

Miroku got an evil look in his eye and stared towards Inuyasha. " So Inuyasha, where were you last night? "

" Some demons were trying to attack the village last night so I decided to keep watch in a tree. " He lied as he took a bite of his meal.

" Ah I see. " Miroku smirked as he turned his head towards Kagome. " Well Inuyasha, you might not know this, but Kagome also didn't come home last night. "

Kagome's blush was now so dark it resembled Inuyasha's haori. "I, I, " she stuttered. " I went for a walk last night and fell asleep outside. " She told.

_Stupid Kagome, she can't lie. _Inuyasha thought as he put down his meal and picked up a cup of water.

Sango gasped. " By yourself? "

Miroku mentally laughed as Sango played along.

" Well, yes... I am a hanyou of course. " Kagome laughed as she picked up her food.

" But Kagome, last night weren't you a human? " Sago pressed on. 

" Ah, I guess I was. " Kagome mentally kicked herself.

" But Kagome, you shouldn't have gone out by yourself, you could have been eaten by a fierce demon. " Sango tried to keep a strait face.

Kagome looked like she was about to burst from embarrassment when Inuyasha saved her. " Do you really think that I would let some pathetic demon kill Kagome? We need her to collect the shards. " He said as he leaned against the wall.

Sango looked abit confused at his outburst but signaled for Miroku to take over.

_This is a battle of wits, and there is no way I'm going to loose to some humans. _Thought Inuyasha as he closed his eyes.

" So Kagome. " Miroku went on to talk towards her. " Where did you fall asleep? "

" I fell asleep on the ground by Goshinboku. " Kagome told him.

Miroku mentally screamed in triumph as he thought of a great idea. " And Inuyasha slept in a tree? " 

" Haven't I already told you that? " Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku, seeing Kagome as the weaker opponent went for her first. " Kagome, I see that your skirt isn't dirty at all. That's quite odd as it's the season where mud forms all around the forest floor. "

" Well, uh... " Kagome pushed her brain for an answer.

" Enough with the stupid questions! " Inuyasha snapped towards the monk. _You owe me for this one Kagome _he thought as he saw the wave of relief fall over her.

Miroku stopped his accusations and stared towards Sango who was laughing.

A sudden thought washed over Kagomes mind as she remembered. " Sango, Miroku, I forgot to tell you! " she said as she started to explain the story of Kagura's letter to them, hoping they would have an answer.

Miroku sat in silence for a few minutes before asking " And you say you found this in your Kimono Kagome-Chan? "

Kagome nodded as she took the letter back from him. " Hmm, well she does seem to dislike Naraku... but even so, it could be a trap. I think that we should continue on our search for the shards and if we come across any information on the boy we will check it out. Who knows, maybe it could lead to Naraku himself. "

Everyone agreed as they started to pack for there journey for the Shikon shards.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Inuyasha! I'm exhausted! " Kagome whined after the 6th hour of walking. 

Inuyasha smirked as he said, " Hanyou's don't get tired so easily. "

" Your saying that your not tired at all? " Kagome nodded as she looked back at the humans. Sure she wasn't very tired, but the others were extremely exhausted and if she asked maybe they would get a break.

" If you're really that tired I'll carry you. " He motioned as he bent down in front of her. She started to blush as she looked towards her friends with sympathetic eyes.  
" Thank you, " she said as she climbed on his back.

Kagome leaned her head against his back, letting his silver hair tickle her face. This was the first time since she was human that she had ridden on his back, and she missed it. After a few minutes Kagome noticed a village strait ahead of them.

" Inuyasha, How about we stay there for the night, " she pointed towards the huts.  
For the first time Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku and Sango. He felt guilty when he looked at how tired they were.

" Keh fine. " he slowed down to tell the others.

As they walked into the village they looked completely shocked at what greeted them. It was a village, an ordinary village, only there were only men.

Miroku looked like he was about to die, and Inuyasha was a bit creaped out by it. Sango and Kagome looked around with there mouths open. The village men weren't ordinary villagers. They were young, and very handsome. As the two girls gawked Inuyasha started to growl, and if Miroku could, I'm sure he would be to.

A man walked up to them, he wore elaborate robes and had very long black hair. " Can I help you? " he questioned, as he looked at Sango unparticular.

" Excuse me, but we were wondering if we could spend the night in your village. " Kagome asked sweetly. " Any place would do. "

The man looked at Kagome in astonishment, as if just realizing she was there. He had shown her a great toothy grin before answering " Yes miko? " he questioned as he could feel her spiritual powers.

Kagome blushed as the man talked to her. " How did you know? "

" Someone with such beauty must have high spiritual powers. " He answered.

They continued their idol chitchat as he led them towards a huge castle. Inuyasha growled as to how much Kagome was flirting with the man, and everyone else in the village was staring at the girls beauty.

" I'm sorry; I didn't get your name. " Kagome nodded towards the man.

" My name is Kante ( kan-tay ), but I see I don't know yours. " He replied as he walked towards the gates.

" I'm Kagome, the pervert is Miroku, She motioned towards the grumbling monk. This is Sango, and the angry looking puppy is Inuyasha. " Kagome answered as she looked up at the castle doors.

" Thanks for describing us so well. " Inuyasha whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

" No problem. " Kagome answered as she stood transfixed at the metal gates.

Kante walked towards the wall and told the guard to let them pass. The group walked in as Kante explained how they were going to see the village king.

" He will show you where you will be staying. "

Kante knocked on large oak doors, and then he motioned for them to enter.

As they entered the room Kante bowed towards a chair. " What are you… " Kagome questioned as she saw the chair turn around.

In the chair there sat the most beautiful… man? No he couldn't be a man. He was dressed in royal robes and had long black hair to his waist. On top of his head lay two adorable black cat ears. Inuyasha growled as he recognized the person.

" Tashie! " he barked towards the figure.

" Ah, Inuyasha, it's been a long time… " The figure spoke as he examined the silver Hanyou.

**Ok There is my last post before my spring break is over :'( but yea, if I don't have any homework tomorrow I will post moreJ there is always weekends! Thanks to all the reviewers! (What can I be thinking, sending Kagome and Sango to a world full of beautiful men? Gosh… the horror!)**


	23. Roses and Teardrops

**OMG OVER 200 REVIEWS? THAT'S CRAZY MAN!**

**kurumi tanazaki – I'm glad you like the story so much. I can sort of write. But I suck at drawing. Haha if you get a scan of your drawing of Kagome I would love to see. **

InuyashaMaster 1) Soon my friend, Soon. 2)Just for the time being. 3) I couldn't resist. 4) glad you like it.

I was AMAZED at the amount of reviews I got! Thank you to all!

**A/N – Shippo was left at Kaede's until the group returns from a week or two of Shard hunting. No one thought he was quite strong enough to come with them. (I will mention it)**

**What happened last time: **

In the chair there sat the most beautiful… man? No he couldn't be a man. He was dressed in royal robes and had long black hair to his waist. On top of his head lay two adorable black cat ears. Inuyasha growled as he recognized the person.

" Tashie! " he barked towards the figure.

" Ah, Inuyasha, it's been a long time… " The figure spoke as he examined the silver Hanyou.

**This time: **

Kagome looked between the two men and questioned aloud " Inuyasha? Do you know him? "

" Keh of course I know the bastard. "

Kagome looked up at the man again. _What did Inuyasha call him again..? Tashie? _She thought. It was already apparent that this Tashie character wasn't human, but he also wasn't full demon. _Could it be... that he's a Hanyou? _

" Inuyasha, I see that you are traveling with humans. Your father would be so ashamed. " Tashie smirked. His eyes then wondered to Kagome and lingered there for a few moments before he spoke again.

" I will let Kante show you to your room, then I would like you all to meet me for dinner tonight so we can…catch up on old times? " said Tashie as he stared at Kagome with utter most interest.

By this time Inuyasha's growl was noticeable to everyone in the room. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulders and motioned for him to follow. It took a few seconds before Inuyasha realized she was pulling on him, but he slowly moved along with his friends towards the door.

" Inuyasha who was he? " Sango questioned as soon as they closed the door.

" That milady is Lord of the Eastern cat lands, Lord Tashie. " Kante answered for him.

Kagome gasped as soon as she heard the words fall from his mouth. " He is a cat demon? "

Kante looked at her, almost laughing when he said, " You are one yourself aren't you? "

Kagome blushed from embarrassment as she nodded.

" No, lord Tashie isn't a cat demon. He is a cat Hanyou. Son of the famous dear departed Lady of the East. " He continued.

" What happened to her? "

Kante looked saddened as he stopped for a moment. " I don't think I have the right to answer that. I'm sure it will come up in tonight's dinner. " He then pointed his hand towards two doors.

" This one is for the ladies, and this is for the men. " He nodded as he took his leave.

Just before he turned the corner he yelled, " I will send someone up to tell you when supper is ready. "

The group separated as they said their goodbyes.

**Girls Point of View: **

The girls walked into the room, it was elaborately fashioned with two large beds, bathroom, and balcony. Sango looked at it in disbelief, and Kagome ran to jump on the bed, letting the silky sheets rub against her skin.

" Oh Sango, what it would be like to be a princess! " she cheered as she picked up the biggest pillow, examining its comfort.

Sango walked towards the bathroom, she looked down at the custom made indoor hot springs with excitement before turning around to find Kagome and Miako both curled up together having a nap.

_I think I will let them sleep a few minutes before I make them get ready for supper_ Sango thought as she undressed for a bath.

**Boys Point of View: **

" What's with you and that Tashie guy? " Miroku asked as he relaxed on his bed.

" Keh, he's just a bastard, I'm sure you will see tonight at supper. " Inuyasha sulked as he starred out the balcony. Inuyasha examined the castle grounds as he saw a bird approach with a note in his hand.

Inuyasha snapped the note and examined it with a fierce growl before throwing it at Miroku.

" This looks fun doesn't it? " Miroku nodded as he read it over.

_Dear Inuyasha and Human, _

Due to recent events at the castle, and more unexpected guests, I wish to tell you that our dinner plans have been changed. Instead, I will be holding a ball. I'm sorry for any trouble caused, I have already sent a letter to your female companions, and proper attires will be sent up to your rooms in the next few minutes.

Miroku laughed as he read the note over again.

" He's planning something. " Inuyasha growled as he returned to watching the castle grounds.

A sparkle appeared in Miroku's eyes as he thought of something. " Inuyasha, I wonder what Kagome and Sango will be wearing.

" You better not be wondering what Kagome is wearing. " Inuyasha retorted as he went to answer the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours past and everyone was ready for the ball. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out side there rooms and waited for Kagome and Sango to come out. They stood there, in pure black tuxedo's, hair brushed nicely, and to what the girls would find very comfortable.

Just then they heard the doorknob to the girls rooms rattle. After a few seconds, out popped Miako. She wore a beautiful orange and blue Kimono that resembled Rins, and it seemed that the girls had even put some of Kagomes makeup from her time on the girl.

" Papa! Sango and Kagome will be out in a minute! " The small Kitsune greeted. Five minutes later, Kagome and Sango stepped out, and left the guys breathless. Sango wore a black silk dress that had many folds at the skirt, layered with a pink pattern. The top was a nice V-cut, and she wore matching pink earrings that dangled just below her chin.

Miroku drooled as he examined how much of her skin was showing, and Inuyasha was still drowning in Kagomes appearance.

Kagome walked out wearing a long pink dress that had a large slip up the side. She put on a bit of makeup, not that she needed any, and her hair was pulled back in an elegant knot. The Shikon shards formed a half ball that she dangled on a thread around her neck, and her fathers pearl glimmered in the light beside it.

Kagome blushed as she saw Inuyasha staring at her, and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the ballroom. Miroku extended his hand for Sango, and being lady like accepted it. They hadn't walked two steps before Miroku's hand made its way up Sango's leg towards her butt.

Sango stopped and glared at him. " Miroku, do you want to have a hand print on your face for the ball? " she whispered angrily.

He quickly removed his hand and striated up as he led her towards the ballroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome walked towards the main oak doors, a blushing Inuyasha behind her. She pushed open the doors to find a room the size of a tennis court, full of people. Demons, Hanyous, humans, everyone.

" Wow, " Kagome silently said as she saw heads turn towards her. Everyone started to whisper as she walked through the crowd. She only picked up parts of what they were saying.

" _Is that really she? " _

" It can't be can it? "

" I think it is. "

" It's been so long. "

" She has finally returned! "

She began to feel uneasy and started to subconsciously squeeze Inuyasha's hand.He gave her a reassuring glance, and almost instantly she began to feel calm.

" Inuyasha? Where did they get our clothes? It's almost like they were from my time. " Kagome asked as she looked him and herself over.

" Demon Seamstress. " He grumbled as he looked towards the crowd.

" Demon Seamstress? " She questioned.

" Apparently there is a demon that never leaves her home, but makes fine clothes for royalty. I don't know much about her, but she is the one who made my fire rat Haori for my father. I'm guessing she made these weird things. " He told as he pointed at his clothes.

" Wow " Kagome said under her breath. " Inuyasha? Do you want to dance? "

" Keh, I wouldn't be caught dead out there. " he grumbled.

Kagome pouted as she watched the dancers in envy.

" Inuyasha! " A loud voice came from behind him. It was lord Tashie. " Oh, and who are you? " he asked as he kissed her hand, sending Inuyasha into a growling frenzy.

Kagome blushed and introduced herself. " I'm Kagome, Hanyou, Miko "

" Ah, I should have guessed. I have heard rumors about you. " He stated as he extended his arm.  
_  
_  
" Would you like to dance? Or are you here with Inuyasha? " He smiled as he looked up at him.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, as if asking if she could. " Keh. " he answered as he stuck up his nose.

" Sure I would love to. " she replied gracefully as she took his arm. She looked back with guilt as she saw the sad look of betrayal that Inuyasha wore.

The music played, and Kagome placed her hands respectfully in his. " You say that you have heard rumors of me Lord Tashie? "

" Yes, it is said that you are the daughter of Lord Saffron, and heir to the Southern lands. " He said as they danced. " I have also heard that you have very strong spiritual powers. "

Kagome looked up at him. " Why do you and Inuyasha hate each other so much? "

Tashie sighed as he twirled her around him. " When I was a child I was raised in the same village as him. Before his mother died the villagers used to beat on him, because I lived in the same village he always wondered why they never hit me. I am, of course a hanyou, born of the princess demon of the east. My father was a soldier, and I guess when Inuyasha found out why I was chosen to live, he was outraged. "

Kagome gasped as her eyes welled up with sympathy. " Why did they only beat him? "

"They tried to kill him because he was the son of their princess. She was supposed to keep them safe from attacks, but I guess when she fell in love with a demon they felt betrayed. I wasn't harmed because my father was a respected soldier, and if they did, he would most likely kill them." He ended. " He died of old age, and I being Hanyou, have a longer life span. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Some where in the shadows **

Inuyasha stared intently at Kagome. He was angry that she went with that bastard. _Why the fuck did she go with him? _He questioned himself as he saw Miroku and Sango approach him.

" Inuyasha, where is Kagome? " Miroku questioned. He could see Inuyasha's worried gaze fall on a couple across the ballroom. " Is that…Kagome? " he said as he squinted his eyes to make sure.

Sango turned her head to look as well and Inuyasha growled as she confirmed it aloud. " Yes, it is, I can't believe it. Why is she dancing with him? " She said.

" Did you upset her? " Miroku asked.

" Keh, I just didn't want to dance. "

Sango still amazed at her friends choice said stupidly " After all the times she told me she liked Inuyasha. " she said in a daze.

" WHAT? " Both males yelled.

" Stupid wench, then why is she dancing with him? " Inuyasha growled as he raced towards her.

" Sango, do you realize what you have just said that aloud? " Miroku asked her.

She got an evil look in her eye. " Of course Miroku I'm not stupid. " she winked as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Meanwhile with Kagome **

" What happened to your mother? " She asked.

" She was possessed by an evil demon 17 years ago. There was no way to save her, but when she attached a strange Miko, she was somehow absorbed into the Miko's body and was never seen from again. "

Kagome gasped as she thought of her mother. " What, became of the Miko? "

" It is said that she mated with a demon. I find it hard to believe, as it usually ends tragic with the human dieing so early. Usually the demon dies out of mourning for the lost mate. " He continued.

Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't realize Tashie lower his hands to her hips. She breathed in quickly as she realized what he was doing, and slowly backed away.

" Kagome, there are not many royalty as beautiful as you. " he whispered in her ear. Kagome started to feel uncomfortable. " Thank you, but I really need to go find Inuyasha now. " she told him.

" Why would you want to see him? " he questioned as he refused to budge. Just then a clawed hand appeared on Tashie's shoulder.

" She said she needed to see me. " Inuyasha growled as he pushed Tashie behind him, and grabbed Kagome's Hand.

Tashie looks angry with this new arrangement but refused to show it in front of his guests, so he walked away.

Kagome released the breath that she never realized she was holding. The music started up again and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and together they danced.

" Inuyasha, if you wouldn't have been so stubborn when it came to dancing with me, I wouldn't have had to dance with him. " she told him as she looked into his golden eyes.

" Keh, you could have said no. "

" You answered for me with your stupid pout! " She argued back. " Plus where did you learn how to dance? "

" Keh, none of your dam business. " he countered as he pulled her closer. She didn't mind at all, actually she started to blush at the sudden contact.

" Tashie told me, that humans could never belong with demons because it always ends tragic, " she told him with a sadden expression.

" What does that have to do with you? You're a Hanyou. " He replied.

" But, what if I turn back into a human all of a sudden? My mom did when she had Sota and I. "

Inuyasha stopped dancing. " Do you want to get out of here? " He motioned towards the large balcony that led to a path that encircled the castle.

She nodded as she felt tears well up behind her eyes. _Why am I crying? Is it because that there could be a chance that Inuyasha and I were never meant to be? _

She followed him outside, unknown to the rest of the party. They began to walk around the maze-like path.

" Kagome, your mom was different, she was never Hanyou to begin with, there is no way you could revert to your previous state. " he told her softly.

They neared a bench that was hidden behind a large patch of roses, and sat down. " Inuyasha, thank you... " she whispered as she leaned on his shoulder.

Inuyasha pulled her chin up to face him. _Kagome, I want you so badly. But, I know that I'm not good enough to deserve someone like you. _He thought.

Inuyasha leaned in towards her. _But do you think, that you could..? _He mentally hoped as he neared her. He gently placed his lips on hers and felt an explosion of emotions run through him.

Kagome was full of shock. She pulled away as a single teardrop fell from her eye. Inuyasha wiped it away with his clawed thumb. He slowly leaned away; " Kagome I'm sorry for making you cry. " his voice was sad as he began to stand.

Kagome quickly pulled him back down as more tears began to fall. " Baka Inuyasha, What took you so long? " she questioned as he eyes began to sparkle. She pulled him towards her and returned the kiss with one of her own.

There the two sat, concealed behind the patch of roses, as they shared their first kiss.

**There you are folks, it finally happened! After 23 chapters… But WAIT! It's not over yet! So many more chapters to come. Oh How I am falling in love with this story. Oh and I'm sorry that there was a ball… I know its sometimes in other stories, but I really wanted to find an opportunity for Inuyasha and Kagome to be alone so yea…. Abit fluffy but I like it.**


	24. Shippo's questions

**Last time:**

Inuyasha pulled her chin up to face him. _Kagome, I want you so badly. But, I know that I'm not good enough to deserve someone like you. _He thought.

Inuyasha leaned in towards her. _But do you think, that you could..? _He mentally hoped as he neared her. He gently placed his lips on hers and felt an explosion of emotions run through him.

Kagome was full of shock. She pulled away as a single teardrop fell from her eye. Inuyasha wiped it away with his clawed thumb. He slowly leaned away; " Kagome I'm sorry for making you cry. " his voice was sad as he began to stand.

Kagome quickly pulled him back down as more tears began to fall. " Baka Inuyasha, What took you so long? " she questioned as he eyes began to sparkle. She pulled him towards her and returned the kiss with one of her own.

There the two sat, concealed behind the patch of roses, as they shared their first kiss.

**This Time:**

Authors Note: IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER! I had a bunch of tests, and I helped out at this little kids camp every day this week so I was seriously exhausted. Enough with apologies, heres the story!

The group headed back towards Kaede's the following morning.

" I can't believe that we didn't find a jewel shard. " Kagome moaned.

" That's true, but at least we had a nice time. " Miroku inched towards Sango.

Kagome noticed and raised her eyebrow. _Heh, now it's my turn to make them feel uncomfortable._

" How did you like the party last night Sango? Did anything happen? " 

Sango turned back to face her, a small blush falling across her features. " No, nothing much, it was a very lovely party. " 

Kagome sniggered. " Did you dance at all? "

" A bit, not really though. " Sango replied.

" A bit? How could you just dance a bit? More importantly, whom did you dance with? "

" Kagome, you disappeared last night with Inuyasha? Care to tell us where you went? " Sango retorted.

Before Kagome had a chance to answer, Inuyasha cut in. " Keh, none of your dam business. "

Kagome was relieved yet disappointed at the same time. _He has barley talked to me since we left the castle. I wonder, does he regret kissing me? _She thought as she turned her head to glance at him. He walked proudly behind her and seemed to be gazing up at the sky.

Kagome sighed and continued her walk towards the village. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Kaede! Were back! " Kagome cheered as she raced into the hut. Her eyes quickly looked around the room for a small Kitsune.

" Kagome, I see that you have returned. " Kaede said aloud as she sorted medicines.

" Kaede, how is Shippo? Where is he? When we left he still wasn't awake! " Kagome asked.

Kaede laughed and simply stated, " he is fine, right now he is playing with the village children. "

Kagome let out a relieved sigh and headed for the door. She opened it, and ran strait into Inuyasha. Kagome fell back as she collided with him, but he quickly grabbed her hand on reflex and pulled her up.

Kagome looked up into his eyes. He smiled and Kagome found herself lost in his gaze.

" Are we? Interrupting anything? " Miroku smirked as he and Sango entered the hut.

The two turned the opposite direction from one another. " Keh Kagome was just being her normal clumsy self when she walked into me. " Inuyasha cocked as he refused to be made fun of.

He could feel Caroms aura sharpen with anger and prepared himself. " Inuyasha, Sit! " she bellowed as she stormed out of the hut.

" Stupid wench. " Inuyasha grumbled as his face met the hard wood floor. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Stupid Inuyasha_! Kagome thought as she headed towards the villagers.

They greeted her with smiles and waves as she asked them where all the children were.

" Mistress Kagome, they are down playing at the river. " One villager answered.

Kagome smiled and asked, " Why are you calling me Mistress all of a sudden? I am the same old Kagome as always. " She laughed.

" But we heard rumors that you are now Lord Inuyasha's mate. And as we all know, Lord Inuyasha's father was the ruler of his lands. " The lady continued.

Kagome fell down out of disbelief. A large sweat mark appeared on her head as she stood up. " Mate? Inuyasha? Me? " She stuttered.

The villager nodded.

" Where did you hear this from? " Kagome asked, fully interested in where this rumor was coming from.

The villager covered her mouth as though she thought she had said something to upset Kagome. " I'm sorry Mistress, We just heard it from a traveling nobleman that attended a ball in a village about a days walk from here. He said that all of the guests kept talking about Lord Inuyasha and a hanyou that fit your description. " 

Kagome gasped at what she was hearing. _So, That's what everyone was talking about at the ball. _" Thank you for telling me. I have to get going and find Shippo. I will see you later. " Kagome called as she walked towards the river.

_I can't believe it! How could they think that Inuyasha and I are mates? The guy hasn't even talked to me since he kissed me. That bastard. _Kagome mentally complained as she reached the river.

She looked down towards the riverbed and saw Shippo playing with five of the village children.

_He looks so happy. I'm glad he's better. _Kagome mused as she watched them play a game of tag.

A large dark aura swept over Kagome, and she on instinct started to growl. Shippo seeing Kagome for the first time in a week started jumping up and down cheering. As he began to make his way towards her she growled to him, " Shippo, don't move. "

The Kitsune did what he was told, and the frightened children copied his movements.

_I sense something. It's dark, but where is it coming from? _She listened for even the slightest hint of life. _Why can't I find it, I know that it's here. _She thought.

Shippo started to slowly move towards her. " Kagome? What's wrong? "

" Shippo, I said don't move! " she yelled as she concentrated. 

All of a sudden, a large splash came from the river. Out came a huge water demon in the form of a dragon.

The children screamed and coward as they took in its appearance. Kagome looked strait in the demons eyes, fully set on saving the children, and finding out what the large dragon wanted. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so cold hearted towards Kagome. " Miroku said as he took a sip from his tea.

" Keh. " He answered.

" Suit yourself Inuyasha, I'm sure some other beautiful and powerful Hanyou that is the heir of her own land will fall in love with you. " Sango mused.

Inuyasha cringed as he pretended not to listen.

" I'm sure Kagome will be fine, she won't have any problem finding a mate. I'm surprised she isn't taken all ready. " Miroku added.

" Your right Miroku, with all those guys after her, it's a wonder why she still hangs out with Inuyasha. " Sango chimed in.

That was all that Inuyasha could take. " I'm going for a walk. " he stated before leaving the hut. " And before you get any funny idea's, I'm not looking for that wench! "

" Ok, You do that! " They yelled to him as they sniggered at there teasing. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" What do you want?" Kagome said fearlessly.

" Are you not the miko hanyou that possesses parts of the Shikon No Tama? " The dragon asked.

Kagome smirked as she stood her ground. " I guess you could say that, why? "

" That should be obvious, I am here for your shards! " he laughed as he prepared himself.

Kagome's eyes fell on the children and signaled for Shippo to take them and run. He got the message and quietly motioned them to follow.

The demon picked up what they were doing and lunged towards the kitsune. No sooner then he moved, Kagome stood in front of them. Hands in front, she held off the demon. Shippo looked up at her on the verge of tears.

" Shippo, go and take the children. " She growled as she attacked the demon again.

" But! " he yelled.

" Just do it! " She screamed back at him.

Shippo nodded and headed off towards the village with the frightened children in tow.

" Stupid woman. Risking your life, so some mere mortals can live? " He smirked as his tail came unexpectantly flying towards Kagome. She was hit with it and sent flying into a large tree.

Kagome cringed as pain flooded her head. " I will not be beaten by the likes of you. " she yelled as she stood up. Looking closer at the demon she noticed a familiar glow.

" I see, the source of your power is the fact that you have a shard of the Shikon No Tama. " She mused as she started to fight again. Her claws sliced up and down the demons scales, but it seemed that his skin was impossible to break.

" So what if I do use them? There is no way you can break through my rock hard scales. " He laughed as he attacked her.

Kagome was starting to show blood, she wiped her face with her hand, and smiled.

" What are you smiling about? " The dragon asked.

" It's pitiful, that you have to use the Shikon shards in order to have power. " She laughed as she clasped her pearl in her hand.

_A warm light. Where is it coming from? Is it… in the pearl? _She thought as she concentrated her energy on the pearl.

" What's happening? " the demon looked at her in shock. Her wounds started to heal, and her aura gained in power. Still looking at her, the demon watched in awe as the pearl on her neck glowed a dark blue color. A staff emitted from it and the hanyou grasped it as she opened her eyes.

_How did my father's staff get here? _Kagome wondered as she looked at it in surprise. Her gaze sharpened as she remembered her opponent.

Digging her staff into the ground she was about to send her final attack at the dragon when he countered with one of his own. There was no where to run, no way to defend herself as the blast was mere seconds away from her face.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha screamed as he jumped in front of her, bearing his sword he deflected the attach with his kazu no kize. 

The demon burst into flames and the shikon shard fell to the ground. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha looking down at her, eyes full of concern. " Kagome, are you ok? "

She smiled and softly said thank you before running to pick up the shard. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Kagome! Your clothes! There shred to bits! " Sango gasped as she took in Kagome's appearance.

Kagome looked down at herself, and indeed her clothes were reduced to shredded bits, exposing a lot of skin. Miroku gawked as he could see her bra strap had broken. 

Inuyasha stepped in front of her protectively and Sango whacked Miroku in the head.

" What happened? " she asked. " Shippo came running in here a few minutes before you got here and was scared out of his wits.

" There was just a demon with a Jewel shard. Don't worry about it, we defeated it and got the shard. " Kagome explained as she turned away from Miroku to change into a white T-shirt and some shorts.

" Kagome! " A small voice squeaked as it emerged from behind Sango. Shippo collided with Kagome's leg.

" Shippo! Your Alright! " Kagome cheered happily as she pulled him into a big hug.

Shippo looked up at Kagome with questioning eyes, then plugged his nose with his fingers.

" Kagome, why do you smell like Inuyasha? " The small Kitsune questioned aloud.

The whole room went silent as they heard Shippo's question. Sango and Miroku looked mildly surprised and Inuyasha looked like he was going to beat poor Shippo into the next dimension.

Kagome laughed off his question by saying; " I had to ride on Inuyasha's back on the way here, so I guess that's why. " She felt guilty lying to him, but she would be way to embarrassed to admit that she had kissed Inuyasha.

Shippo shook his head, " Nope that can't be right, you always used to ride on Inuyasha's back, and you never smelled this much like him before. "

_He just won't give up, will he? _Kagome grimaced as she looked up at him.

" I'm sure your just imagining things Shippo. You must be hungry right? I will go out and catch some fish for supper ok? " She said as she neared towards the door.

" Wait, Kagome. Why would you be going hunting? " Miroku asked. " Inuyasha usually catches you food. "

Kagome mentally kicked herself as she just remembered that fact. " Well, Inuyasha promised me he would show me how too, incase I am ever separated from you guys. " She lied.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows but followed her out of the hut.

" What was that all about wench? " he questioned as they headed towards the forest. 

Kagome blushed as she turned around to face him. " What was what all about Inuyasha? "

" It's just that you have been lying a lot more lately. First with that traveling Miko and sensing an evil aura at that old ladies house, now to Shippo and Miroku. " He counted the numerous times on his fingers.

" Who said I was lying? " She asked.

Inuyasha smirked as they came to a small lake at the far end of the forest. " Keh, I will catch us some food then we will return to the hut. "

Inuyasha walked into the lake so he was waist deep and then he started to look around for his prey.

Kagome perched herself on a large rock that was leaning over the water.

" Inuyasha, what should I say to Shippo to explain to him about why I smell like you? " She questioned.

" Keh, do what you want. " He replied as he dove and missed a fish.

Kagome stifled a sigh as she watched him attempt to catch the slippery animal.

" You know Inuyasha, if I didn't know better I would say that you suck at catching fish. " she smirked as she watched him fail for the fourth time.

" We'll see if I save your ass ever again, " he mumbled as he watched her laugh.

" Oh really? I don't think you could ever not save me. " An evil grin spread across her features.

" Keh, go ahead and try. "

" Fine, I will. " she said as she stood up on top of the giant rock. She neared the very edge of the rock and stood on her tippy toes. " Oh, help Inuyasha, I think I am going to fall in! " she cried as she wobbled back and forth.

" Keh, nice try Kagome, but I know your faking it. Why don't you just come down? "

Kagome sulked in defeat as she started to move to the middle of the rock again. As she started to move she tripped on a loose rock, sending her flying head first into the deep water. " Ah! Inuyasha. " Was all that he heard before she went underwater.

_Keh, there's no way she is going to beat me like that. _He thought as he watched for her to resurface. A few seconds past before Inuyasha started to worry.

" Kagome, it's not funny any more. Come out. " He called. Still no Kagome came.

Inuyasha then franticly swam towards the spot where she fell in. He dove in to the water to look for her. _Where is she? _He thought as he resurfaced.

" Kagome? Kagome! " Inuyasha yelled as he looked franticly around.

Just then a hand came up behind him and rested on his shoulder.

" I knew you couldn't resist helping Me. " she laughed as she swam around him.

Inuyasha felt relieved that she was safe, yet annoyed that she was right. " Keh, don't pull such dirty tricks wench! " he yelled as he swam after her. They reached the shore soon enough and Kagome was able to stand.

" So Inuyasha, how does it feel to be proved wrong? "

Inuyasha stood transfixed, staring at Kagome. Her white shirt had gone see through, and it exposed more then he could even imagine.

" What are you looking at? " she asked as she watched where his eyes wondered. With a small " eep" Kagome threw her hands up to cover her chest.

Inuyasha turned away with a blush and then smelled the air with distaste. " What are you doing here Sesshomaru? " he yelled as his brother entered from the woods. 

Sesshomaru nodded towards his brother before turning to Kagome. She stood there; hair-dripping wet, and her shirt was very reveling.

Sesshomaru felt shocked for a moment before asking, " Where, did you get that? " he pointed towards the black pearl that dangled beside the half completed Shikon to Tama.

**  
THANKS TO REVIEWERS!  
**  
**kurumi tanazaki – you better send me the link:D  
**


	25. The talk

**I dedicate this post to 1)Tensaiga, who has wonderfully spell checked this chapter due to my computer screwing up, and 2)kurumi tanazaki who made a beautiful drawing of Kagome in her hanyou form. I thank you both and I am sorry for not posting sooner, as i said before, my computer is messed**

**Last Time:**

"So Inuyasha, how does it feel to be proved wrong? " Inuyasha stood transfixed, staring at Kagome. Her white shirt had gone see through, and it exposed more then he could even imagine.

" What are you looking at? " she asked as she watched where his eyes wondered. With a small " eep" Kagome threw her hands up to cover her chest.

Inuyasha turned away with a blush and then smelled the air with distaste. " What are you doing here Sesshomaru? " he yelled as his brother entered from the woods.

Sesshomaru nodded towards his brother before turning to Kagome. She stood there; hair-dripping wet, and her shirt was very reveling.

Sesshomaru felt shocked for a moment before asking, " Where, did you get that? " he pointed towards the black pearl that dangled beside the half completed Shikon to Tama.

**This time:**

Kagome growled in annoyance _Boy, he really doesn't know the female body. _she thought as she pointed a shaky finger at him. " Pervert! "

Sesshomaru replied in an annoyed tone " I was pointing at the pearl you wear on your neck. "

Kagome blushed a crimson red from embarrassment after realizing he wasn't pointing at her chest.

" I asked you a question. " Sesshomaru said in an infuriating tone.

" Keh, you bastard, she doesn't need to answer your question. " Inuyasha yelled across the lake, both hands on the hilt of his sword. " Get the hell out of here Sesshomaru! "

" I was not talking to you Inuyasha, go back to the hole you came out of and die why don't you? " Sesshomaru glared at his half brother.

Inuyasha growled one last time before swimming frantically towards his brother in anger.

" Inuyasha sit. " Kagome said with a stifled sigh before swimming towards shore.

" I received this necklace from my mother, she said it belonged to my father. " Kagome answered. " Why do you want to know? "

Sesshomaru paused for a second before reaching into his Yukata. He grabbed something and clenched it in his hands before revealing it to her. An exact replica of Kagome's pearl was in his hands, it was the exact same with small flecks of light coming from it, yet it was a navy blue instead of black. What could this mean? Sesshomaru thought as he investigated both objects.

" Sesshomaru... what is that? " Kagome questioned as an angry male hanyou approached her from behind.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha growled, drenched from his water filled sit.

" Inuyasha shut up, I'm talking to Sesshomaru! " Kagome yelled at the now cowering Inuyasha.

Kagome turned back towards Sesshomaru before discovering he had already left. _That was weird... Why does he have a pearl like my fathers? _Kagome thought as she turned towards the sky.

" So... You like Sesshomaru now? " A solemn Inuyasha grimaced.

" Inuyasha, it's not like that. " Kagome started before she was interrupted.

" Do what you want. " Inuyasha blurted out before running into the forest, leaving a confused and tearful Kagome alone.

_He doesn't care?_ She thought as she sat alone in the sand.

**Meanwhile**

_Where did she get that? _

Sesshomaru thought to himself. In his hand he clutched the pearl he revealed earlier.

**Flashback**

Sesshomaru walked through the dark forest, Jaken at his side, angry at how he lost to his brother.

_That stupid bastard should never have gotten fathers sword, he's just a hanyou. _His thoughts went by as he moved in long strides.

_Blood_. Sesshomaru thought as he sniffed the air. Fifty feet away he saw a small body on the ground.

" Haha pathetic human, eaten by wolves I see. " Jaken said aloud as they approached the young girl on the ground.

Sesshomaru bent down to inspect the girl, it was the one who attempted to nurse him back to health. A large pulse went through his body forcing him to look down at his Tensaiga.

_Do you wish for me to save her?_ Sesshomaru thought. He looked down once more at her body before noticing she clutched something in her hand. Quickly before Jaken noticed, Sesshomaru pocketed the small object in her hand. He then took out his sword, and killed the demons that came for her life. Her eyes slowly opened after they were destroyed, and the small girl followed Sesshomaru deeper into the forest.

**End Flashback**

I must look further into this, Sesshomaru thought as he picked up his pace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Inuyasha! " Kagome yelled as she ran through the forest. _Where is he? _She thought as she tried to pick up his scent.

She must have been searching for an hour before she decided to head back to the hut.

" Sango have you seen Inuyasha? " Kagome asked as she entered.

Sango and Miroku looked up before nodding. " Yes he came in here before getting all of his stuff. Where is he going? " They asked as Kagome's aura became sadder by the minute.

" Are you sure he grabbed all of his stuff? " Kagome asked?

" Yes I think so. " Sango answered.

Kagome nodded before picking up her backpack and then starting off on a sprint towards the well. Tears fell from her eyes as the trees blurred past her. _How could Inuyasha think that I wanted Sesshomaru?_ She thought as she neared the well. Looking up at the stars Kagome sighed as she slowed down.

In the forest a hanyou watched her from afar._ How could I even hope that she would love me? _Inuyasha cringed as he remembered her words_: " Inuyasha shut up, I'm talking to Sesshomaru! " Kagome yelled_. They echoed through his mind as he sat down.

She was just out of his sight before a huge scent of Salt came pelting towards him. _Is she... crying? _Inuyasha straitened up right away.

OOOOOO

Kagome stood beside the well, listing to the peaceful sounds around her._ I'm just going to go home and pack supplies before I start my search for Inuyasha, He could be all the way to the Western lands by now. _She thought as she propped her back on the side of the well.

_She's not... leaving is she?_ Inuyasha worried as he watched her climb on top of the well.

In a fast sprint Inuyasha ran towards her. Just as she hopped down she noticed Inuyasha was in the air above the well. Seeing him, she refused to let him get away.

" SIT! " Kagome screamed as she entered the time portal.

Soon after she said it she realized her dreadful mistake. Both her and Inuyasha were in her time yes, but the problem was that Inuyasha and Kagome were both in very questionable positions. The spell stuck tight and they were both slammed into the ground. With a loud " Oumph " They landed.

" Inuyasha get off me! " Kagome said as there bodies refused to budge.

" Your the one who did this! " Inuyasha yelled back at her. It was very hard for him to control himself as their bodies pressed against each other.

The spell was starting to wear off and Inuyasha attempted to get up. He moved about four inches away from Kagome before he felt a pair of gentle hands wrap around him and bring him back down.

" Kagome? " Inuyasha asked as he looked down into her tear stained eyes.

" Baka! I thought you were going to leave! " She yelled as she pushed her head into his chest. " I mean honestly, if I liked Sesshomaru why would I be traveling with you? Why don't you trust me? I can't believe you! " She started to blubber before something stopped her. Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers. She melted into him as she returned the kiss. _This, I want to stay like this forever_. She sighed as they sat in the well together.

" You know Inuyasha, I really am going to choose my own mate. " She smirked as she looked in his eyes.

" Why Kagome, I think you have failed at that. " Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome looked confused for a minute before he added, " I think someone already has you in mind for their potential mate. " Kagome blushed before lying against him even more then before.

Inuyasha pulled her head up towards him, which was followed by a passionate kiss. Kagome was now lying on top of him; she could feel his claws going gently up and down the side of her stomach. Kagome shivered under his touch, and before she new it, her hands were wondering as well. Both wanted to explore every inch of each other's body. Learn each other's secrets; know what made the other go crazy.

Inuyasha was just about to raise her shirt when a loud crashing noise came from above them.

" Mama, I'm sure I heard Kagome's voice! " Souta voice was heard as he entered the hut, followed by Kagome's mother. No sooner then Souta walked in then Kagome and Inuyasha were as far apart from each other as possible.

" Kagome you are home! " Kagome's mother smiled as she saw the two in the well. " Come on out, would you like me to run you a bath? "

" Yes, thank you mama! " Kagome stuttered as she neared the ladder.

" Inuyasha, do you want to play video games? " Souta cheered as he saw Inuyasha was visiting. Inuyasha was more then angry that the fact that his moment with Kagome was ruined, but he didn't want Kagome to be angry with him so he agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome relaxed in the bath and sighed as the warm water soothed her bones.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was downstairs with Sota.

" Inuyasha, will you come here for a moment? " Rayne called from the Kitchen.

" Oh and Sota? Grandpa needs you to go and pick up some medicine from the pharmacy; he still has that flu mind you.

" She added. Inuyasha walked slowly into the kitchen, wondering what on earth Kagome's mom could want.

" Inuyasha is there anything you need to tell me? " Rayne smiled as she looked directly at him. " Here you can sit down. "

" Keh, there's nothing. " Inuyasha retorted._ She can't know about Kagome and I can she? _He thought in the back of his mind.

Raynes face straitened and she looked like she really needed to say something. Calmly and slowly she said, " Inuyasha, I know you and my daughter are... how you say intimate. "

If Inuyasha's haori was red, his face must have been twenty times worse compared to it. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

Rayne raised an eyebrow and said " I will just give you some warning advice. I do approve of you, you are a wonderful choice, and I wish the best for you both. But, there is something you need to know. I hear you were orphaned at an early age, so you probably didn't learn about demons and how they mate. " Rayne said boldly.

_Am I... getting " the talk " from Kagome's mother?_ Inuyasha's right eye twitched.

" All I'm saying is that there are different outcomes when you're a Hanyou. You of course know that when a human and a demon mate a hanyou is born, but do you know what happens when a hanyou and another hanyou mate? "

Inuyasha shook his head, he never really thought of what the outcome could be.

" Well Inuyasha, once you have chosen your mate and marked her she and you will be bonded forever. On one night in the month you will both turn into full demons. Not the type Kagome describes when you are away from your sword, but ones with more control. Your Human nights will also happen on the same day. Now, if your child is conceived when you are both demons, your child will become a full demon. The same goes for your human night. Now, if you choose to conceive a hanyou child, you would have to mate on the day before, or after either of your demon or human nights. " Rayne stopped to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting on the chair dumbfounded. His eyes started to twitch at the knowledge he had just received. " Children you say? " was the only thing he could muster to say.

" Why yes, but I am sure you two will get married the human way before you even consider that." Rayne raised her eyebrow again. " I still want to see my Kagome in a wedding dress. "

Inuyasha was practically falling out of his seat by her proclamations. " Wedding? " " Yes, I'm sure you will do the right thing. " She insisted before leaving the room.

What the hell just happened here? And what the hell is a Wedding?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Totosai! " A deep voice sounded at the entrance.

An old man on a bull came out, looked once at the visitor, then turned around and tried to ignore him.

" What is this? " the tall figure outstretched his hand and placed the object in front of the deranged man.

Eyes bulging like a bullfrog Totosai pondered aloud, " It is most interesting that this, of all things, have fallen into your hands... Lord Sesshomaru. "


	26. Grass stains and warnings

**Last Time: **

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting on the chair dumbfounded. His eyes started to twitch at the knowledge he had just received. " Children you say? " was the only thing he could muster to say.

" Why yes, but I am sure you two will get married the human way before you even consider that." Rayne raised her eyebrow again. " I still want to see my Kagome in a wedding dress. "

Inuyasha was practically falling out of his seat by her proclamations. " Wedding? " " Yes, I'm sure you will do the right thing. " She insisted before leaving the room.

What the hell just happened here? And what the hell is a Wedding?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Totosai! " A deep voice sounded at the entrance.

An old man on a bull came out, looked once at the visitor, then turned around and tried to ignore him.

" What is this? " the tall figure outstretched his hand and placed the object in front of the deranged man.

Eyes bulging like a bullfrog Totosai pondered aloud, " It is most interesting that this, of all things, have fallen into your hands... Lord Sesshomaru. "

**This Time:**

" Lord Sesshomaru-sama! " A small girl called from behind a large two headed dragon. " You came back! Are we going now? "

Sesshomaru nodded and answered " Rin, did you behave for Jaken? "

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he heard a very annoyed scream from behind him. " Sesshomaru-sama! " the toad like creature screamed, as he was most certainly binded to the tree by ropes.

Sesshomaru turned to investigate, then turning back to Rin he saw that the girl wore a completely innocent face and was staring strait back at him.

" Rin, did you do this? "

" What do you mean did she do this? Of course she did! " Jaken yelled as he tried to losen himself from the ropes that binded him.

Sesshomaru nodded once more to Rin before turning and saying " We are heading back to the Western land. "

After giving Jaken an almost evil smirk, Rin skiped along beside Sesshomaru's side.

" Eh? " Jaken said aloud as he realized they were leaving without him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Oh my god, that was the best bath I have had in a long time. " Kagome sighed as she exited the tub.

_Sigh... Inuyasha, he does care,_ Kagome blushed as she remembered the well incident. Putting on a large bathroom robe she walked out the door and into her room. Just as she was about to take off the robe she heard a

" Uh, sorry. " And within a blink of an eye, Inuyasha ran out the door.

I never even noticed he was here. I better be more carful next time. Kagome thought as she got changed.

After a few minutes Kagome walked downstairs the voice of her mother saying " Inuyasha, Please tell Kagome that-- " She was cut off as Kagome entered the kitchen.

" Tell me what? " Kagome interrupted.

" Your Grandpa is really sick Kagome, and the Hospital is a hours drive away. We need to get him there, and we will be staying the night in a hotel. " Rayne explained as she was close to tears.

Kagomes voice cracked at the new news. " I want to go to. Whats wrong with him? " She sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

" I'm sorry Kagome, but you need to stay here and watch over the shrine. I'm taking Souta with me so you and Inuyasha will have to keep everything running. We don't know exactly whats wrong, but we hope the doctors will be able to help " Rayne said as she losened her daughters grip.

" Ok. " Kagome nodded and let her mother leave.

" Mama, is Ji-chan going to be ok? " Souta asked as they started to walk out the door.

Rayne looked at her littlest child and smiled. " I'm sure he will get better if we pray extra hard to the Sacred Tree. "

Soutas eyes lit up with determination before running ahead his mother to get the most possible amount of prayer for his grandfather.

" See you later Kagome and Inuyasha! " Rayne called as she followed her son.

Inuyasha stood and observed the sorrow in the room. What should I do to make Kagome feel better? He thought hard.

" Inuyasha, lets go sit down. " Kagome said solemnly as she walked towards the living room. Before she was able to totally pass him Inuyasha stood in front of her and gave her a comforting hug.

A smile appeared on Kagomes lips before she said " Thankyou Inuyasha " and with that she returned the hug.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango sat on a hill that overlooked the village.

" Mama! " A small Kitsune yelled as she bounded into Sango's arms.

Sango smiled as she gave Miako a comforting hug. ( bet most of you forgot about her eh? you know, the Kitsune Miroku and Sango adopted? Well.. SHES BACK muahah)

" Oh Miako, I'm glad I get some extra time to spend with you. I'm sorry that I had to go away for awhile, but as soon as I finish my mission I will spend as much time with you as possible. " Sango told the small girl.

" Its ok Mama, Grandma Kaede tells me stories about you and Papa! " Miako cheered as she looked up at Sango with adoring eyes.

" Where is Miroku by the way? " Sango questioned the small girl.

Miako sported a toothy grin before replying, " He's picking flowers for you. " but as soon as the words came out of her mouth she quickly covered her mouth with her hands as though she had just told a secret she swore never to reveal.

_Whats that pervert got in mind now?_ Sango thought as she looked towards the sky. Miako stood up quickly, taking the weight off of Sango.

" Where are you going? "

" I promised Grandma that I would help her sort medicines! " Miako called as she started to run down the hill. Just as she was about to be out of side she turned around. " Mama? Will I ever have a little brother or sister some day? "

Sango was taken aback about the girls sudden outburst. " And what gave you that idea? "

The girl smiled again and turned around before saying " Papa said that I would. " And with that she ran towards the hut.

Sango was left there, confused and wondering what Miroku had actually told the small girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night Sango put Miako and Shippo to sleep, she still had not seen a glimpse of Miroku all day and was starting to get worried._ Phff, he's probably just out womanizing again._ she thought as she left the hut.

A warm breeze came throughout the valley and Sango couldn't help but lie down and watch the stars endless beauty across the midnight sky. A moment after Sango lied down she felt the grass sway across her hips. Then the wind died down and Sango seemed perplexed at why the " grass " was still swaying across her hips. She decided to turn around and investigate when she saw Miroku was the one who was actually rubbing her.

A loud scream echoed her surroundings as Sango slapped him and yelled " HENTAI! "

" Dear Sango, I was merely rubbing off a bug that was crawling on your very enjoyable behind. " the monk said innocently.

" Bug by ass! " she yelled back as she was about to hit him again.

" Don't mind if I do. " And with that Miroku's hand was yet again on her behind.

" Miroku what the hell is wrong with you? " Sango yelled back as she pushed him down the hill. The monk rolled down the grassy slopes and finally came into a hault at the bottom, where he laughed then walked inside the hut.

A smile appeared on Sango's face as she layed back down. Her hand fell to her side and hit something that wasn't there before. Sango immediately sat up and looked to her right. There, lay a single lily that wasn't there before. Smelling the flower Sangos face turned pink as she laid down once more to investigate the stars.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Sesshomaru-sama! " Rin called as she skipped beside him. He nodded towards her to show that he was listening. " Where did you go away too? " she questioned.

" Stupid girl! " Jaken yelled. " The great Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to tell anyone where he was. "

Rin gave Jaken a pointed smirk before looking up at her lord.

" I had to investigate a matter that involved my brother. " Sesshomaru told the small child.

Rin nodded and turned once more towards Jaken, sticking out her tounge in triumph.

A large wind blew around them, Rin became scared and automatically clenched to Sesshomaru's pant leg to assure safety. Out of the sky came a woman on a very large feather. Rin looked up and said to herself _She is very pretty, Like Lord Sesshomaru._ ( hehe Sesshys pretty )

" Kagura. " Sesshomaru called, his voice calm and collected. " What is it that you seek from me? "

Kagura bowed to him and looked into his amber eyes. " Pardon Lord Sesshomaru-sama, but I think that I have some information you would find quite interesting. "

Sesshmaru returned this with no emotion, he merely started to walk away from her and said " I have no need for your Information. You may want to betray Naraku, but I can find him by myself. " The ice prince said as he walked.

" He has something big planned, I suggest you watch the one known as Rin more closely. Her and that Kagome girl have troubles ahead, and I don't think that even you can save them this time. " Kagura called.

After she said her peace, in a blink of an eye she was gone.

" Foolish woman. " Sesshomaru said under his breath.

They walked for a few more minutes before Rin turned towards Jaken. " That pretty woman must like Sesshomaru. " She stated.

Jaken was taken aback from her outburst and Sesshmaru simply ignored the comment. " What do you mean? That woman is a spawn of Naraku. " Jaken told her.

" Yes but she told Lord Sesshomaru-sama to take care of me. She was worried for Rin, and gave us a warning. " Rin replied.

" Stupid human. " Jaken grumbled as he walked beside the small girl.

OOOOOO

_I have given you the most warning I could before I was caught. You better not let Naraku get his hands on that girl, or his plans will be complete._ Kagura thought as she soared towards Narakus castle.

**Ok Hello Everyone, Sorry this chapter had alot of scene changes, but I needed to get the ball rolling more. Now the " main " plot is forming entirely and I hope you are enjoying it. please review!**


	27. Nightmares

**Last Time: **

They walked for a few more minutes before Rin turned towards Jaken. "That pretty woman must like Sesshomaru." She stated.

Jaken was taken aback from her outburst and Sesshmaru simply ignored the comment. "What do you mean? That woman is a spawn of Naraku. " Jaken told her.

" Yes but she told Lord Sesshomaru-sama to take care of me. She was worried for Rin, and gave us a warning. " Rin replied.

" Stupid human. " Jaken grumbled as he walked beside the small girl.

OOOOOO

_I have given you the most warning I could before I was caught. You better not let Naraku get his hands on that girl, or his plans will be complete._ Kagura thought as she soared towards Naraku's castle.

**This Time: **

Kagura flew in the sky hoping Sesshomaru took heed towards her warnings. _The last thing we need is for that to happen._ She thought as she landed beside as small girl with flowing white hair.

" Kanna, where is Naraku? " she questioned.  
The soulless girl simply stared at her before answering " Away. "

" Where? " Kagura asked again.  
" Away. " The girl replied again.  
Rolling her eyes Kagura stocked off towards her room when a sickening voice was heard behind her.

" Kagura, nice to see you again. "  
Kagura's body grew stiff, turning around she found herself looking strait into the hollow eyes of Naraku.

Bowing, Kagura replied " Like wise my lord. "  
" Kagura, Kagura, you wouldn't have been using the mouth I gave you to try to betray me would you? " Naraku asked.  
Afraid that he had followed her while she was out, Kagura's breathing quickened. " No, My lord. "  
No sooner were the words out of her mouth then Naraku's hand was slapped against her cheek.

" Let that remind you of your place Kagura. " Naraku said stiffly.  
" Yes…My Lord. " Kagura said lowly, rubbing her red cheek.

OOOOOOOO

Darkness surrounded the castle. Naraku walked out into the large corridor with sickly paintings on the walls.

" Come out Kanna. "He said. A moment later she appeared from behind a door.  
" Rest your powers, because soon we will need them to carry out our plans. You understand? " He questioned.  
Nodding the girl drew back into the shadows, feeling no fear, and ready to complete what she was created for.

OOOOOOOO

Inuyasha stood up. Shaking the bits of chips off his haori, he turned to look down at the sleeping Kagome.

_She seems to be feeling better. I'm sure her grandfather will get better. _He thought as he went to turn off the movie they were watching.

A phone rang in the distance, and Inuyasha being the only one in the house awake answered it.

" Hello? " he asked.  
A loud pitch voice was heard in the background. " Who is this? It can't be Souta! Is this Kagome's boyfriend? " The voice asked a mile a minute.  
Holding the receiver farther away Inuyasha yelled back " Who the fuck is this? "

Laughing the girl replied " I'm Yuki, Kagome's friend! Oh yea! Is she here? " She asked.  
" Yes. " He answered stiffly.  
A moment passed before the girl asked again, " Uhm… Can I talk to her? "  
" No. " And with that he hung up. _Stupid girls. Kagome can't talk right now, she's asleep. _Yawning, he made his way towards the living room again.

Ring, Ring.

Another sound rang from the telephone. Turning around Inuyasha scowled as he made his way towards the phone. " Stupid things, There's no point. "

Picking up the phone Inuyasha yelled into the receiver " Kagome's asleep and can't talk, BYE! " and just as he was about to put the phone down he heard a familiar voice.

" Inuyasha? "  
Quickly picking up the phone again, causing it to fall on his foot Inuyasha raced towards the contraption.  
Kagome's mom sweat dropped on the other side of the line as she heard countless swear words echo from the other end of the call.

Embarrassed, Inuyasha spoke again " Hello. "  
" Do you think you could give Kagome a message for when she wakes up? " she asked.  
" Yes. "  
" Ok, Just tell her that we will be staying here for 2 days, grandfather is fine, and he just needs some tests done. So Since its Friday night today, we will be back on Sunday. Do you have all that? " She asked.

Inuyasha understood and then he turned off the phone after saying goodbye.  
Walking strait to the living room, Inuyasha stood beside the couch. He poked Kagome.  
" Wake up. "  
Kagome just turned over and completely ignored him.  
_What the hell? _He thought as he tried again. _Oh yea! Kagome the person who can sleep through anything. _He thought, rolling his eyes. Then an Idea hit him.

Picking her up, Inuyasha lifted her about a meter off the couch. _3…2…Oh I'm going to get her back for all of those sits…1 _he evilly smirked as the girl dropped onto the cushions.

No sooner then she hit the covers a loud voice was heard. " Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with you! " she yelled, causing him to laugh even more.

" Your mom said that when you woke up I was supposed to tell you that they won't be back for 2 days because your grandfather needs tests. " his chest puffed because he had delivered the message with success.

Kagome's face scrunched up like she was about to explode. " Sit! " she said.  
A thunderous boom was heard throughout the otherwise empty house.

" Why the fuck did you do that wench? " he yelled.  
" Mom said to tell me when I woke up, NOT to wake me up right now you idiot! " She yelled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Just as Inuyasha stood up ready to pounce on her, Kagome wobbled and fell back down onto the couch.

" Kagome I know you're tired, but this is ridicules! " Inuyasha argued as he tried to wake her up again. Pulling on her arm he realized it was warmer then usual.

Kagome grumbled as she turned on her side, covering her head with the blanket. Within seconds, Inuyasha ripped of the blanket and reached for her forehead.

" Your hot. " he observed.  
" No, I'm just tired. " Kagome explained.  
Picking her up, Inuyasha took her towards her room. " Honestly, how can a Hanyou get sick? "

Opening her eyes slightly Kagome said " Don't you ever get sick? "  
Abit taken back by her words Inuyasha said " Well yes, but not very often. " Come to think about it, the last time he was sick was when he was a child.  
Kagome smiled and closed her eyes again. " Thank you Inuyasha. " and with that she fell asleep.

OOOOOOO

_Clouds formed around Kagome. " Where am I? " she thought as she looked for Inuyasha. " Inuyasha? Where are you? " She screamed but there were no words. A loud cracking noise was heard from behind her. Turning around she gasped. It was as though she was watching a movie.  
Four shadows stood in the distance. One was clearly a woman with long flowing hair, another was two children, and the last one was a man. They stood there, each within a boundary confided inside a circle on the ground. Light shown, two of the bodies were raised, and that was where Kagome blacked out… _

OOOOOOO

Inuyasha sat at the table, rapping his fingers against the table, each claw made its own individual sound. _I should go and check on her. _He thought as he stretched.

Walking towards the fridge, he pulled out a wet towel he put in there for Kagome. Deciding it was a suitable temperature, he left for her room.

Opening the door he saw that Kagome's face was scrunched up in concentration. She whimpered as her eyes seemed glued shut.

Quickly kneeling beside her bed, Inuyasha placed the cloth on her forehead. " Kagome, everything's ok, I'm here. " he said. Her pain seemed to ebb away in small doses, but she still had a fever none the less.

Worry flooded over his body, here he was, in Kagome's time, and she was sick. _What can I do? _He panicked. _I don't know anything about her world's medicines, and I can't go back to my time to get some, leaving her alone. _By now he was on the edge of completely loosing it when a small voice was heard.

" Inuyasha? Go to my first aid bag and give me 2 pills that are in the pink bottle. " She instructed.  
After telling her to rest, and thankful that he now knows how to help her, Inuyasha ran towards her bag. Holding up the pills in triumph, Inuyasha said " If you don't heal her I swear I will pound you so hard, you will be a powder! "

Laughing at his empty threats towards the object, Kagome sighed as she fell back asleep.


	28. Sleep Groping

**Warning: Abit of lime lol... hmm... maybe its alot of lime...**

**hmmm lime is not as bad as lemon right? Hope I dont have the two mixed up :S:S lol Uhm... If your underaged dont read this bla bla, or if you just dont like limes... uhm.. you can start... when you see where the chapter parts. ( repeat, there NOT gonna do IT, just... not sutible for all ages... lol... also, I was wondering, are you even aloud to posts lemons on fanfiction. net? I dont want my story deleted and I just wanted to know if im aloud. for future refference of course ) I believe I am going to hell for this Oh, and I now see, that the longest chapter that I have ever writen ( a few days ago on my other story, which you should check out ) has now been surpassed by this story. Also, can anyone tell me how to spell admiorers? i have no idea...**

Yawning, Kagome sat up. Looking outside she saw that it must have been around midnight. _Wow, I can't believe I slept that long_! Kagome thought as she tried to stand up, but after noticing her legs were being held down she looked at the end of the bed. There, layed a sleeping Inuyasha, half on the bed, half on her legs.

Kagome blushed a dark red before trying to wrench herself free. The more she moved, the tighter he held on to her. By now her fever was practically gone, and she had already begun to get her strength back. Pulling Inuyasha off, she placed him so he was laying down beside her. _Idiot, his back would be killing him if he stayed like that._ She thought as she layed down for a moment to make sure he was really sleeping. Kagome sighed as his face looked completely angelic, _keh, the total oposite of Inuyasha._ she smirked. _Wait a second... Did I just say Keh?_ Shaking her head she moved away from Inuyasha, attempting to get off the bed.

Just as she was almost off, she felt a strong arm wrap around her. Blushing, she turned around to see if he was awake. _Great, the one time where he shows affection towards me, he's asleep._ She thought, mentally rolling her eyes. Before she had any more time to ponder this thought however, Inuyasha pulled her towards him, so she was now laying on top of him. _WHAT?_ Kagome's mind reeled as she tried harder to get away. Inuyasha was now starting to silently growl at her movements. With every move she made in attempt to free herself, Inuyasha's growls escalated.

Finally giving up, Kagome layed back down. She silently started to purr. _Oh god, not again!_ She thought furiously as she tried to stop. She had almost succeeded, before Inuyasha's hand instinctively flew up to her ears. _No!_ Kagome mentally screamed before he gently started to massage her fury appendages. Her purring started again, and in her mind, wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

_How can this idiot not be awake?_ She thought as she atempted to sit up again. One hand on her ear, the other on her hip, Inuyasha subconsciously smiled, and pulled her back down. His hand was now making its way up her stomach. Kagome felt shivers under his touch. I've _heard of sleep walking, but never sleep groping!_ she thought as she tried one more time to sit up. Inuyasha's hand was now just below her chest, and Kagome still couldn't stop her out of control purring.

Then without thinking, Kagome tried to get away, and to her complete confussion, ended up flipping Inuyasha over so that now he was the one on top of her. _I really am an Idiot? Arn't I?_ She thought, eyes twitching. Inuyashas hand was now nearing the clip of her bra. Eyes opening in horror, Kagome moved her hands up to Inuyasha's ears, praying to kami this would work. As soon as she started to rub his ears, he instinctivly stopped. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked down at the small figure under him.

Blushing, Inuyasha immediately bolted off her, realizing where his hands were. Hoping she wouldn't " sit " him down to hell, he attempted to explain himself. Babbling, Stuttering, and Sputtering, he was at a complete loss. He looked down in shame, not meeting her eyes. After a few seconds of guilt he attempted to look up, but stopped and lowered his head. Then it happened. Feeling a hand on his cheek, she lifted up his face and eyes meeting, she kissed him. All the emotions, and urges she felt from the time Inuyasha sleep " groped " her came out all at once.

Inuyasha was caught off gaurd by how fierce she was. He returned her kiss, but felt as though there was no way he could return it to make her feel as he did now. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. Kagome sat up, and feeling satisfied, she walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha alone. _What the hell was that all about._ He pondered. His mind reeled in trying to figure out her strange behavior. _Then like a ton of bricks, it hit him. She...She enjoyed what I was doing in my sleep?_ he thought, a smirk forming on his lips.

Running down the stairs he intended to find out if this was true. Finding her in the kitchen, she sat at the table, drinking some water. _Wow, that was... Do I dare say it?_ _Fun_. She thought breathlessly as she remembered the feeling of his touch.

Inuyasha, Noticing Kagomes scent change made him smirk even more. _Heh, good thing we arn't in my country. Any male would pick up her scent a mile away. Keh, an aroused Kagome? This should be fun._ He thought as he crept up behind her.

Kagome sat there sighing, then out of the blue, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Turning around, she tried to put on an angry face, yet failed miserably. Inuyasha stood there, leaning over, he nipped at her ears. Kagome whimpered, trying to pull him off, while absent mindingly hoping he would continue.

" Inuyasha... Stop... " she whined as she felt his breath on her neck.

Trailing kisses up her neck, Inuyasha picked her up of the stool. Growling for her to stand up, Kagome obediently did. His hands remained firmly on her hips. Hers, started to subconsciously move under his shirt.

Feeling his bare chest Kagome gasped. A gasp that was cut off quickly by Inuyashas mouth quickly covering hers. Kagome moaned and Inuyasha smirked by her reaction. Just as his hands started to wonder, a ring was heard in the background, and three large beeps followed. Breaking the Kiss, Inuyasha turned around and looked at the microwave. Kagome was the one smirking now. " Well, thats enough fun for one night. " she said lightly, turning to the microwave and pulling out a bowl of ramen.

Abit annoyed that they had to stop, Inuyasha turned towards the bowl, sat down, and ate.

" Im going and getting changed into my pajamas, and if you peek I will use the S word so many times... " She threatened.

Running up stairs, Inuyasha sat there completly in a dilemma. On one hand, upstairs was a Kagome with no cloths, on the other hand, there was Ramen. He pondered. _Hmm, should I risk getting beat up by Kagome no less... Or eat ramen...?_ Deciding finally on the safe ramen, Inuyasha drained it and slowly walked up the stairs, making sure Kagome had enough time to get ready.

Knocking, Inuyasha checked to see if he was aloud in. " Kagome? "

" Yeah, you can come in! " she said playfully. _What is she up to?_ Inuyasha thought as he walked in. Kagome stood there innocently wearing her pajama's. _Oh, I can't wait to get this baka back._ She thought evilly.

Inuyasha had walked in, and once he saw her, completely fell down anime style at her appearance. She stood there, wearing a tight white tank top that was a tad see through, and silky pajama bottoms with little puppies on them.

Turning around Inuyasha said gruffly " Uhm... I will be out in Goshinboku if you need me. " Referring to the sacred tree outside. A smile appeared on her face. _Ha! Like I'm gonna let you off that easy!_ She thought. Acting shocked at his words Kagome cried out " I cant let you do that Inuyasha! Your like a guest here, you should have the best bed in the house! " she said as if it was obvious.

_What is she scheming?_ Inuyasha asked himself.

_If only you knew,_ Kagome laughed in her mind.

" Here Inuyasha, you can have my bed, no other bed is competition! " She bragged, walking towards the door. " I will go sleep in my moms room. " She smiled, hoping he would take the bait.

Sitting up, Inuyasha yelled defiantly, " I'm not taking your bed and forcing you to go to another bed because of me! "

Kagome neared him, wearing puppy dog eyes. " But Inuyasha, I don't want to be in this big house all alone. " she fake started to cry.

Completely freaked out that he made her cry, Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder, telling her that he wouldnt leave. _Damn, Im good._ Kagome smirked to herself.

" Then its settled. Inuyasha, we will share the bed. " She stated, matter of factly. " Goodnight. " And with that she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Eyes twitching, Inuyasha turned to stare at her. _Who decided on that?_ Inuyasha thought loudly. There was no way he was going to make her his mate before Naraku was defeated. He had thought about it many times before, but it always came to the same conclusion. He wouldn't rush anything when it came to Kagome. _Wait a second... I didn't smell any tears... was she faking it?_ He questioned himself. Raising his eyebrow he thought. _Were going to have to do somthing about her lieing one of these days..._

Laying down beside her he tried to concentrate on anything but the small girl beside him. He heard a russle of sheets, and saw Kagome turn to face him. " Now I have you. " she said evilly. Grabbing on to him before he could stand she got on top of him, straddling him to the bed. _Oh, he's gonna pay for his tricks. Now, its my turn._ She smirked as she saw the look of horror on his face.

" Kagome what are you -- " Inuyasha started. Kagome then lowered herself down to his face and shut him up with a kiss. Hands moving freely under his shirt, Kagome started to untie it. Inuyasha moved his hands up to grab on to her hips, but she, being evil, pushed them down and continued massaging his chest. After finally getting his shirt successfully off, Kagome trailed kisses from his mouth down his neck. Inuyasha was the one now to wimper. Kagomes touch burned his skin, trying hard not to get to carried away. Kagomes hands then moved up towards his ears, rubbing them, her chest was left in his face.

Kagomes lips trailed along down his chest, stopping just above his pants. A whine was heard as Kagome looked up into his eyes. She looked down and noticed his pants had grown considerably tighter, and with that she giggled. Giving him one soft kiss on the lips Kagome simply said " Goodnight. " and turned around on her side to go to sleep. She knew she had been cruel, but felt so much more on the upper hand now.

Inuyasha sat there in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Kagome, His Kagome, had done something so enjoyable, yet something so cruel. He turned to yell at her, before she said defiantly.

" Inuyasha. I will choose my own mate. " She told him, turning so she was facing him.

" Your still on about that? Really, by now I would think that you have no chance in that matter. " He said smirking.

Blushing Kagome closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

**XxXxXxX**

The pale sun shone in through the windows, Kagome squinted her eyes, slowly getting up. Stretching she hit something hard. Turning to her side she saw a sleeping Inuyasha. _GYAAAAAAAAH !_ Her mind reeled as she tried to remember last night. A faint blush appeared over her features as visions of the previous night swept in and out of her head.

Sitting up, Kagome yawned and went to have a shower. Feeling less body heat against him, Inuyasha rolled over to see where she could have gone. Seeing how early it was he just growled and turned back over.

Taking off her cloths she quickly smelled them. " Great, now its gonna be harder for me to explain to shippo why I smell like that baka... " she rolled her eyes. "I know you can hear me! " she called behind her, stepping into the shower. Smirking, Inuyasha covered his head with the pillow.

A few minutes later Kagome walked out fresh and ready for the day. " Inuyasha, I'm gonna go and meet my friends at the mall ok? "  
" And that is...? " He questioned lazily trying to sit up.

" A place where alot of girls go to shop. " She answered.

" Does it sell ramen? " he questioned.

" Uh.. No. " she replied.

" Then bye. " he gave up, lying down again.

Sighing she walked downstairs and out the door to meet her friends.

_Keh, sounds stupid._ Inuyasha thought bitterly. _Sounds just like a place were alot of dumb females go to. If only Miroku was here, He would end up going, stupid hentai._ A chilling thought just clouded his mind. _This place...Is full of girls...And It's where Hentai's would go..._ Putting two and two together, Inuyasha sat up. _Stupid wench! It would be just like her to a place like that!_ And with that, he quickly got changed into some of the clothes Kagomes mom had bought him, and was out the door.

XxXxXxX

" Kagome! " Three girls cheered as they walked towards the undercover hanyou. " We haven't seen you in forever! " The first one greeted.

Walking towards the mall, Kagome chatted happily, totally oblivious to the fact that a silver haired hanyou was watching her from a tree.

Walking into the mall they sat in the food court.

" So Kagome, hows your violent, two-timing boyfriend? " Yuri asked.

Kagome pictured Inuyasha's eye twitching at what he was just called, and in reality, the not to far Inuyasha did the same.

_Violent? Two-Timing?_ he thought angrily. _Keh._

" Inuyasha? He's fine. " she sighed.

" Is he still cheating on you with that old girlfriend of his? " Ayumi asked.

Inuyasha sense Kagome have a flicker of sadness. " No, she left. " Kagome answered.

" Thats good, because otherwise I would have told you to dump him. " one of the girls said out right.

Inuyasha wasn't liking how this conversation was going.

" I mean, you have so many other people that would love to go out with you. " Yuka piped up. Counting on her fingers she named some of the ones Kagome had mentioned. " Theres Hojo, Koga, Kochi, Miroku... " Kagome cut her off, " Miroku has a girl friend, he just asked me to bare his child, he does it to everyone. "

Waving her hand Yuka continued. " I mean, thats four guys, plus your boyfriend, making five. "

Kagome thought hard about it for a moment. _Now that I think about it, there is alot, no wonder Inuyasha gets so annoyed._ " Well, just because alot of guys like me, doesn't mean I like them back. Oh, and there is also Sesshomaru. " She explained to the now dumb founded girls.

If Inuyasha had been growling before at there conversation, it had escalated much worse. " This bitch has 6 guys at her power! " Totally oblivious to the fact that he was one of them.

" Who is Sesshomaru? " Eri asked.

" Oh, just Inuyashas brother. " Kagome said boringly.

" WHAT? " The girls yelled, causing other tables to look at them as if they were insane.

" How do you know this guy likes you? " Ayumi asked.

Thinking back she blushed. " Well... He did kinda kiss me... "

The girls looked at her, eyes popping. " He kissed you? When you were going out with your boyfriend? "

" Technically, it was before we started to go out... " Kagome answered.

Inuyasha's eyes popped. _Just when I almost forgot about that._ He growled. Leaning closer towards there direction, he was now fully imursed in there conversation.

The girls turned to her. " How was it? "

Kagome's blush deepened. " Well... " She started. " He was pretty good. I was caught off gaurd by it. " She answered bashfully.

The girls melted at her responce, each one of them had never had there first kiss. " Is he good looking? "

" Well, he has a certain beauty about him. He's tall and handsome..." she continued.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. _She likes my brother? What the fuck? Im going to kill him!_ He thought madly.

Kagome continued. " I mean, he wasn't bad or anything, but he was nothing, and I mean nothing, compared to Inuyasha. " She said dreamily.

Picking up her last sentence, Inuyasha smirked. _Continue..._

" Like Inuyasha reminds me of a cute puppy. I had liked him forever, but only now the baka seems to realize. " she sighed.

As if the news hit him like a ton of bricks he thought, _She's liked me... forever? That cant be right, I mean, who would love a hanyou_. But then a small voice was heard deep inside him. _If you don't recall, she's a hanyou to._

The girls laughed and continued to listen. Kagome was caught up in the mood and kept blabbing. " Oh, and his hands! " she giggled. " Its like he knows everything that makes me go crazy. " she laughed.

The girls had never heard Kagome so open about her relationships before and even started to blush at her comments, but they listened eagerly.  
_And here she was, pretending she wanted me to stop. _Inuyasha smirked the largest yet.

" The only thing is, I think he knows me alittle to well. " Kagome laughed. " I'm totally powerless when it comes to him. Thank god he doesn't know that though. "

_Oh I don't, do I?_ Inuyasha mentally laughed.

The girls continued there idol chitchat and Inuyasha remained close by. Everything seemed to go perfectly, until Inuyasha noticed a group of boys walk in. The boys looked over at the table where Kagome was, and each had a look on there faces that reminded Inuyasha of Koga. He picked up part of there conversation.

" Hey, Shotty the girl with pink in her hair. " One of them called.

" No way, she's mine. "

It seemed that all of them wanted to call dibs on Kagome, and Inuyasha growled as each moment passed. After a few quick rounds of rock, paper, sizers, a boy was chosen, and they walked up towards the un suspecting girls.

Tapping Kagome on the shoulder, she turned around. He smiled at her, and asked if he could talk to her in private. She agreed, not really caring what he had to say.

Inuyasha followed them with his eyes, and he saw them stop in front of the malls doors.

" Do you want to go out some time? " the boy questioned.

" Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. " she told him.

The boy looked at her dumb founded for a moment before saying. " Well that shouldn't stop you. " And he cornered her into the wall.

Inuyasha started to move towards them as the boy edged closer to Kagome. The boy placed his hands on her hips, and bent down to give her a kiss. Inches away from her lips, a loud slap was heard.

The boy flew into the door, and Kagome looked down at her hands. Looking from them, to the boy on the ground, she turned and walked out the opposite door, tears in her eyes.

Immediately walking after her, Inuyasha followed her to the house. Just as she reached the top of the shrine steps, she sat down, face in her hands.

_What have I done? How could I have hurt that boy? I don't want to hurt humans!_ She mentally screamed.

Lowering her now shaking hands, Kagome sniffled.

An out stretched hand clasped her cheek. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha. Too ashamed to look into his eyes, Kagome tried to turn her head. But Inuyasha's hand prevented it.

She looked forwards again, tears in her eyes, she outstretched her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him down she gave him a deep kiss.

Breaking the kiss she cried. " I'm sorry. "

" For what? " Inuyasha asked astonished.

" Another boy almost kissed me. " She said between sobs.

Sighing Inuyasha stated. " I know. "

Kagome looked at him quizingly. " You know? "

Smirking Inuyasha said. " Of course I know. I Inuyasha know everything. Like how you have liked me forever. And how I make you go crazy. "

She looked puzzled for a moment before realizing he had heard what she told her friends.

Embarrassed beyond belief, she sat there, hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say.

Sitting down beside her, he continued. " Oh, and also the fact that you, Kagome, the great miko hanyou with so many admioreres, are powerless when it comes to me. " And with that, he smirked the largest he had all day.


	29. I have become Miroku

**HOLY! 400 REVIEWS! THAT'S NUTS! ( thinks in the back of her head: people really must like limes… ) LOL THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ( just cuz i thank you doesnt mean i want them to stop :p )  
AND THANKS TO: **HopelesslyEscaflowne **for answering my questions:D:D**

**Last Time: **

" Another boy almost kissed me. " She said between sobs.

Sighing Inuyasha stated. " I know. "

Kagome looked at him quizzing. " You know? "

Smirking Inuyasha said. " Of course I know. I Inuyasha know everything. Like how you have liked me forever. And how I make you go crazy. "

She looked puzzled for a moment before realizing he had heard what she told her friends.

Embarrassed beyond belief, she sat there, hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say.

Sitting down beside her, he continued. " Oh, and also the fact that you, Kagome, the great miko hanyou with so many admirers, are powerless when it comes to me. " And with that, he smirked the largest he had all day.

**This Time: **

" Inuyasha! " Kagome whined.

" No. " Inuyasha replied.

" Please? " She asked again.

" No! " he answered back.

" But- "

" NO! "

" Come on! "She pleaded.

" God damn it Kagome, when I say no, I mean no! " he retorted for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

Looking up at him with puppy dog eyes she tried one last time. "But you like it. "

" Keh, that's what you think. " The now blushing Inuyasha said as he turned.

Pouting, Kagome walked away from him. "I would have let you rub mine. " she muttered.

" No you wouldn't have. " he said walking around her.

" Hmm… I guess your right. "she smiled sweetly. Almost too sweetly.

" What are you up to? " he questioned, stopping to face her.

" Sit, " she smiled as she watched the silver haired hanyou fall to the ground.

Immediately kneeling down beside him, Kagome smiled as she reached up and rubbed his ears.

" Ah! Stop it wench! " he yelled in futile attempts to lift the spell.

Sitting up she grinned. " Well now that that's out of my system… " she smiled evilly as she ran out of the house towards the forest beside her house, to the great protest of her hanyou companion on the ground.

" Kagome!" he yelled as the spell began to wear off. Growling playfully he stood up. " You want to play it that way wench? Fine by me." he smirked as he ran out the door after her.

Running through the forest, Inuyasha sniffed the air for her scent. Smirking he turned towards a tree to see a flicker of black and pink disappear. Laughing to himself he stayed in one spot, listening to his surroundings. _Keh, she's right in front of me. _He smirked as he opened his eyes to stare at the trees ahead of him. Just as he was about to track her down, something hard collided with his side.

Kagome laughed as he fell down underneath her.

" What the hell? I swear you were ahead of me! " Inuyasha yelled as he flipped her over. " Oh, and this is for revenge. " he said as his hands found their way towards her head. Kagome struggled, trying get away from him, but he had straddled her to the ground.

" What do we have here? I thought you said that I was the one who enjoyed it? " Inuyasha smirked as he listened to her start purring.

" Shut up! You know I can't control it. " she said as she struggled more.

Sun setting behind him, Inuyasha smiled as he watched the small girl squirm beneath him. " Keh, you should know that you couldn't beat me that easily. "

Just then Kagome thought of a way out of her situation. "Inuyasha, come here, I want to tell you something . " she whispered.

Interested, and stupid, Inuyasha bent his head towards her face.

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek the stunned hanyou was then flipped over so she was once again in more control.

" You should know by now my dear Inuyasha, that you can not win when it comes to me. " she smirked as her arms reached to the top of his head. The outstretched hands were left unfulfilled as there were no longer any ears to grasp.

" What the hell? " she said, getting off him. "Your human. " she observed.  
" I must have forgot." Inuyasha grumbled as he looked down at himself. _Damn, I hate it when I am human. I must look so weak in her eyes. _He thought as he looked down ashamed.

" Arg, I can't believe this. " Kagome mumbled to herself.  
_I knew it, she shouldn't be with someone like me. _He thought as he listened to her words.  
Continuing she grabbed his hands. " Now I wont be able to rub your ears. " She sighed. " And I had the perfect chance too. " she sighed.  
Looking up Inuyasha gave her a questioning glance.

" Why are you looking at me like that? "She asked.  
" Why are you still with me even though I am like this? "He needed to know.

"Like this? Like what? I don't understand. "She said aloud as she thought hard.  
" Well, I am human… " He began but was cut off.

" Inuyasha I can't believe you! " Kagome interrupted. " Why is it, no matter what form you are in, you have both better hair, and eyes then me ! " she yelled as she stared at him in astonishment.

" What the hell! I am trying to ask you something here. " he tried to cut into her rambling.  
But she kept on going , totally oblivious to Inuyasha's attempts to interrupt.

" I mean, sure hanyou's are hot, but why do they have to look good in their human form as well? " she blabbed.

" KAGOME! " Inuyasha yelled finally getting her attention.

Stopping she turned. " Huh? Were you trying to say something? "

A sweat mark appeared on his head as he breathed. " I want to know why you are with someone like me. "

Putting a finger to her mouth, she thought for a second before answering. " Is there a reason I shouldn't be? "

He smiled as they walked into the house.  
_I may not understand you yet, but one day… _

**XxXxXxX**

" Inuyasha? Do you want to go home today? " Kagome questioned as they sat down for a dinner that consisted of ramen and a side of potato chips.

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha looked up for the first time from his food. "Home? "

" Otherwise known as the feudal era. "she sighed standing up.

" You consider it home? " he asked hopefully.

" Somewhat. " she smiled as she took the empty bowl from him. This is also my home."

" Keh, We will go home in the morning. " Inuyasha said, digging around for another bowl of ramen.

" Why tomorrow? " Kagome pressed on.

" Because I don't want go back tonight. "he finished.

" Want, or can't?. " Kagome said slyly.

" Are you implying something? " Inuyasha said tensely.

Smiling she started to walk around the table towards him. " Imply something? Now why would little old me do something like that? "

" Because, I can tell when your planning something. " he tensed up.

" Inuyasha! " She said in a shocked voice. "I cant believe you think that of me."

Raising an eyebrow, he stared at her.

" Fine. " she sighed. " Why don't you like being there when your human? Aside from all of the people who want to kill you. " she smiled as she added the last part.

" Keh. " he said turning the opposite way.

" You know, you can rely on me some what. " she said.

" I shouldn't have to. Plus, when it comes to fighting… " he started.

" You suck. " he finished finally thinking of the perfect way to describe it.

" Fine, but I will say one thing. Tomorrow I will be turning human for the night as well. And I want you to learn to rely on me as I do you. " she smiled leaning down and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Inuyasha stared at the half completed Shikon no Tama on her neck as it glittered beside the black pearl. " One day, yes. But for now…" he said looking at her neck again. " I need to stay alive long enough to complete something important. " he finished. _Kagome…I need to be there to protect you, and if I get killed now…_

**XxXxXxX**

The two spent the night in Kagome's time, waking up late they decided to head on there journey back to their friends.

A smiling Rayne walked into the house, Souta in tow, she smiled as she her father would be aloud to come home the next day.

Noticing the two hanyou's were no where to be seen, she smiled as she walked outside.

The leaves in goshinboku drifted steadily back and forth in a soothing motion as she stood beside it.

_Kagome, soon I will tell you everything. _She sighed as she remembered fractions of her past. _There is someone you know who is going to change your life forever. I only hope it is for the better. _Rayne sighed as she looked once towards the well house.

_Saffron…I still don't know what you had planned for her, but please… Watch over our children… _

**XxXxXxX**

Hopping out of the well, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way towards Kaede's village.

" Wow, the air is so fresh out here. " Kagome smiled as she stretched.

" Kagome! " Sango yelled excitingly to her best friend. " Welcome back! " she smiled giving her a hug.

Miroku wasn't to far behind her, and upon seeing Sango hug Kagome he tried to do the same in a futile attempt.

A large growl was heard from Inuyasha as soon as his arms were around her. A few seconds later he was hit by Inuyasha hard on the head.

Sango and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a questioning stare. Usually it is Sango who punishes Miroku for his lechery, never Inuyasha.

The unconscious Miroku fell towards Kagome, arms flying in front of him, landing on her chest. As soon as he felt what he was now groping, he opened his eyes in fear.

Kagome was at loss for words and she simply stared at Miroku's hand on her chest.

Quickly removing his hand, Miroku turned towards Inuyasha.  
" I… She… It was…I didn't mean… This time it actually was an accident! " he yelled holding his arms up trying to explain. Grabbing Miroku by the back of his pony-tail, Inuyasha silently dragged the protesting monk towards the forest.

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped as they heard Inuyasha's fist contact with Miroku.

" Lets go for a walk. " Sango said as she tried to ignore the noises from the bush.

" I agree. " Kagome said, linking arms with her friend and walking towards the village.

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Miroku : **

" Inuyasha! Knock it off. It was an accident! " Miroku said after Inuyasha took a break from beating on him.

" Keh. Don't touch what's not yours to touch. " Inuyasha said turning his head defiantly.

" So then she's yours to touch? Inuyasha! I never knew you had gotten so far with Kagome! " Miroku said as he smiled with a perverted glint in his eye.

" What? Why would I! Never with her! " Inuyasha sputtered as his face turned red.

" Come now Inuyasha, I finally understand. " Miroku said all knowingly.

" Under…stand? " Inuyasha twitched as he turned towards the smirking monk.

" Yes I do. You were angry with me because my hand, accidentally mind you, landed on her chest. " he started.

A small growl escaped Inuyasha's chest as he listened.

" Yes, for a small moment it landed on one of her precious areas. Beautiful as it was, but Inuyasha, I am sure you have touched that place many times, actually I think you are being abit selfish not sharing. " Miroku explained as he saw the stunned look on his friends face.

A few moments past as Inuyasha just stared at his best friend. _He isn't human. Nothing is that perverted. _Inuyasha thought as he simply whacked Miroku on the head, making him fall unconscious.

_Keh, as if Kagome would ever let me touch her there. _Inuyasha thought as he walked away.

**XxXxXxX**

" Kagome? " Sango said as they neared the hut.

" Hm? " Kagome said coming out of a daze.

Looking at the vacant expression on her friends face Sango stopped. " Are you feeling all right? "

Smiling Kagome nodded. " Yes, I'm fine. I am just thinking about things. "

" Don't you turn human tonight? " Sango remembered.

Kagome stopped. " Your right. " she said happily. " Finally, a day without a tail! " she said towards her giggling friend.

" You don't like your tail? " Sango said between laughs.

" Oh, sure its very soft and comfy, but I want to be able to go a night without having to wash both my hair and my tail. " She laughed as she looked down at her beautifully groomed exterior.

Laughing at how stupid there conversation was, the girls continued on there way.

Later that night, everyone sat around the hut, eating the food Kagome had prepared.  
Stretching, Kagome stood up and walked towards the door.

" Sango, do you want to come to the hot springs with me? " she asked cheerfully.  
Sango gave a furtive glance at Miroku before shaking her head. " Sorry Kagome, I need… uh rest tonight. " she said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

A bit confused at her friends actions, Kagome smiled and walked out the door.

**A few minutes later: **

" Ah! This is what I'm talking about. " Kagome sighed as she waded into the hot spring. Staring up at the tree tops, she waited for the sun to set. She could feel her senses dull, and was totally oblivious to a certain silver haired Hanyou keeping watch.

Inuyasha hid behind a tree. It wasn't as though he wanted to spy on her or anything perverted like that, it was just he needed to make sure she stayed safe.  
_Keh, Stupid wench, going out by herself when she is like that. _He thought bitterly as he tried to drive his imagination away from the naked girl that was just meters from him.

Inuyasha suppressed a groan as he heard her sigh. Images appeared in his mind of her, as he debated in his mind

_One peek wouldn't hurt…_A voice in the back of his head said.  
_A look no, but Kagome, yes. _He reasoned.

_Come on, the girl of your dreams is naked right beside you, and you don't want a look? _

_She must feel insulted that you don't want to have a glance. _The voice persisted.

_But, she would kill me. _Inuyasha kept thinking.

_But she's in her human form, she's not as strong…  
NO! I can't! I can't take advantage of that fact!  
Are you sure?  
Yes!  
_

_But don't you think she would take it as a compliment that you want to see her naked body? _

No… she would think I am a pervert. Inuyasha battled.

_And your saying you aren't? _

Good point… he decided.

Turning around he peeked behind the tree, what greeted his eyes was more then he could handle. Kagome sat by a rock, eyes closed, fully enjoying her bath. He watched as her hair swayed around her, and his eyes wondered to her floating chest.

Eyes popping, Inuyasha turned back. _NOT GOOD! _He thought as his pants tightened.

Inuyasha sat there, trying to get the image out of his mind. Quickly retreating into the forest, only one thought occurred in his mind. _Oh my god. I have become Miroku. _He grimaced as he headed towards the hut.

Just as he opened the door, he quickly shutting it with a blush, only hoping the two occupants of the room didn't notice him.

He had just witnessed for the first time, Miroku groping Sango, and not being attacked for it. Their lips intertwined, they were doing a full make out session, completely unaware of the rest of the world.

_Keh, blackmail. _He thought as he walked towards the forest again.

Just as he stepped into the tree's, he found a clothed Kagome walking towards him. Hair still wet, she smiled as she saw him.

" Inuyasha! " she smiled grabbing his hand. " Let's get back to the hut. "

Grabbing her by the waist, he gruffly replied " No. "

Confused she looked up at him. " Why not? "

" The monk and the slayer need some alone time. " he said winking at her.

Realization showed on her features and a deep blush swept across her cheeks. " Oh. " she said.

Inuyasha stared down at her. He smirked as he watched her flushed face. _She is so… _

" Where should we go? " she turned towards him.

" Keh, meet me up in Goshinboku. " he said as he leapt away.

" INUYASHA! " Kagome yelled. " You bastard! I'm human right now! " she protested as she followed him. Coming to the large tree she looked up to see him smirking down at her.

" What? Can't you get up? " he said innocently.  
" I would have helped you. " she stated as she gave him a puppy dog look.  
" No you wouldn't have. " he stated.

" Fine, I guess I will just have to go and call Koga or something. " she smiled evilly.  
" Keh, you wouldn't do that. " he called her bluff.

" You're cruel. " She said pouting.  
" Not as cruel as you the other day in your time. " he said as he remembered her getting his hopes up then bringing him back to reality.

" That wasn't cruel. " she smiled just as innocently as he had a moment ago.  
" Keh, keep telling yourself that. " he said turning his head.

Looking up she gave him a sly look. " So I guess I shouldn't ever do that again to you? "  
" Damn right. " he said.

" I guess I will just have to find a mate elsewhere then. One who can enjoy my… generosity. " she smirked as she saw at the horrified look on his face.

" I didn't mean that! " he said jumping down so he was beside her.

" Oh? Then what do you mean? " Kagome asked pretending to be confused.

Inuyasha blushed as he grabbed her waist. " Come on , I will take you up. " he nodded towards the tree.

Taking his hands off her, she turned. " Now I don't want your help. "

Giving her a questioning glance " You can't get up there all by yourself when your like that. "

" Just watch me. " she said as she propped herself onto the giant roots of the tree. Positioning herself, she started to climb.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched the determination on her face.

Kagome kept going, telling herself _Just a few more feet. _And as she thought she had a good enough foot hold, she hoisted herself up again. Just then, the branch she had been standing on snapped.

Kagome screamed as she tumbled back down towards the earth. A few moments before she was to hit the ground, she was pulled into strong arms. She blushed as her hands felt his abs under his shirt. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction as he jumped into the tree.

They sat there motionless for a moment, Kagome's hands not leaving his rock hard chest.  
Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked. " I never knew you liked my chest so much. "

Blushing, she immediately removed her hands. Unhappy that her warmth was gone, Inuyasha pulled her close so they were in a tight embrace.

" Inu…Yasha? " she breathed.

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. She couldn't resist herself. Leaning in, she gave him an unexpected kiss. Shocked when her soft lips touched his, Inuyasha quickly returned the kiss.

Pulling away from him she looked up at him. " Sorry. " she said while blushing.

" For? " he asked.

" You said that I shouldn't be so generous with my kisses. " she said slyly.

" Keh you can be as generous as you want when it comes to me wench. " he smirked as he pulled her closer.

Inuyasha then felt there position. Kagome was facing him, sitting on his lap. One hand around his neck, the other, lay on the side of his thigh. Kagome sat there, totally oblivious to the effect she had on him.

_Must resist…Can't…Don't grow hard… Must control…_He tried to think of un arousing thoughts.  
_Ahhh! Must think…Miroku…Koga…Kaede!  
_That did the trick. Breathing heavily Inuyasha turned back towards the girl. Flipping her over so she was comfortable, he motioned her to go to sleep.

After a few minutes had passed, Inuyasha listened to her quiet breathing, signaling she had fallen asleep.

Just as he was inches away from sleep himself, he felt something move in his lap. Kagome, half asleep, faced him again. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling his chest.

_What the? _Inuyasha thought as he watched her completely unable to do anything about it.  
Kagome continued on in her sleep. Inching towards his face, giving him a long kiss.

_Geez, I hope I wasn't this bad when I sleep groped her! _Inuyasha thought as he firmly grabbed her and turned her around so she was once again in a sleeping position. There was no way he would take advantage of her when she was asleep. _Keh, if she wanted me so badly she should have just said so. _He smirked as he fell asleep.


	30. Missing Rin

**Last Time:  
**Just as he was inches away from sleep himself, he felt something move in his lap. Kagome, half asleep, faced him again. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling his chest.

_What the? _Inuyasha thought as he watched her completely unable to do anything about it.  
Kagome continued on in her sleep. Inching towards his face, giving him a long kiss.

_Geez, I hope I wasn't this bad when I sleep groped her! _Inuyasha thought as he firmly grabbed her and turned her around so she was once again in a sleeping position. There was no way he would take advantage of her when she was asleep. _Keh, if she wanted me so badly she should have just said so. _He smirked as he fell asleep. _  
_**This Time: **

Sitting in a large meadow of wild flowers, Rin closed her eyes and sighed happily. Sesshomaru was out for the day, claiming he had business to attend to, and she was once again left behind with Jaken. After a few minutes of being beside the toad like creature, Rin had once again tricked him and crept into her now peaceful haven. Completely alone, she enjoyed not having to listen to his annoying voice.

A deep growling sound emitted from the bushes behind her, and as she sat up, noticing a pair of glowing eyes looking back at her. Fear etched across her features, she began to stand.

The now dangerously close creature bared its fangs as it looked down at it's pray. It was a tiger youkai, and it carefully circled the now cowering girl.

Whimpering, the girl looked around for someone to save her. Just as the giant cat leapt at her, an image of Sesshomaru popped into the small girls head. He stood at the edge of the valley, but he was too far away to get there on time.

Eyes widening, Sesshomaru ran towards the scene. Drawing his sword, he ruthlessly raced towards her, but the cat was inches away from her.

Body pulsing, a bright light flashed from the girl's body, sending the tiger youkai flying towards the edge of the forest.

Skin torched, the youkai fell into ashes as Sesshomaru cautiously approached Rin, looking at her in wonder.

_What…Was that? _He wondered.

Eyes glazed over, the light disappeared from Rins body, leaving her staring aimiously at him.

" Sesshomaru came for Rin. " She said happily as her small body collapse to the ground.

**XxXxXxX **

" Did you feel that? " Kagome stopped as she felt a pulse go through her body.

Looking at her oddly, Inuyasha spoke " Feel what wench? "

" Your telling me you don't feel that energy? "

" Uh…no…"

Just then, she felt the energy die away. _That was… _

Turning her head she now smelled a familiar scent. Racing through the forest, a confused Inuyasha in tow, she stopped right before a large oak tree. After a few seconds, it happened. 

Slapping her neck a small flee youkai fell into her hands. " What are you doing here Myoga? "

" Ah Kagome, your blood is as succulent as ever. " the flee smiled gleefully as he licked his lips. " I was wondering if you found out anything from that Lady Tenshi I told you about a few weeks ago? "

Realization dawned on her as she started to slap herself in the head. " Damn, I forgot all about that. " Just then, Inuyasha came bounding behind her.

" What the hell wench, why are you here? " Looking down at her hand he nodded. " Oh. "

" Inuyasha! We forgot to find Lady Tenshi. " Kagome whined.

" Who the hell is she? " he questioned.

Rolling her eyes she explained. " Don't you remember? I told you a few weeks ago that I found Myoga and he told me she might know something about my father. " ( see chapter 16 if your still confused. )

Under standment fell upon Inuyasha as he started to remember the past events. " heh… guess we forgot eh? "

" Your telling me that you still haven't talked to her yet? " Myoga said in astonishment. " Lady Kagome, I would have expected this of Inuyasha, but not of you. "

Growling, Inuyasha flattened the flee. " Why do we even have to see her anyways? " he asked.

Giving Inuyasha a puppy dog look Kagome made fake tears well up in her eyes. " But Inuyashaaaaaaaa " she whined. " I really want to know about my dad. "

" Keh, that look wont work on me. " he looked away stubbornly.

A sparkle twinkled in her eye as she approached him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she made him look at her. " But Inuyasha, it would mean the world for me, I would have to find some way to repay you. " she smiled evilly.

Myoga watched in amusement as his lords expression wavered.

" Keh, now that I think about it… you owed me a favor if I did this for you. " he said as it was his turn to smirk.

" Then it's settled. " she said as she started to walk away.

" Wait wench! We first have to find out where to find her you idiot. " Inuyasha yelled after her.

" Woops… I guess your right. " she laughed.

Shaking his head, Myoga started to explain what they had to do.  
" I have heard rumors that she dwells deep in a cave on the border of the southern lands. "

" She does not take kindly to visitors I must warn you. "

Getting a determined look on her face, Kagome smiled. " I am going to find her. " And with that, she ran towards the southern lands.

Just as Inuyasha was about to follow, Myoga's voice cut him off. " Stay close to her Inuyasha. The children of lord Saffron have abilities unknown to man. "

Pushing Myoga's words to the back of his head, Inuyasha sped off towards Kagome.

**XxXxXxX**

_Ow, Rins head hurts. _The small girl thought as she sat up. Stars shown above her as she looked around.

She had been laying on a large blanket by the fire, a half asleep Jaken beside her.

Once noticing she was awake, the toad like creature pulled himself together and approached her.

" You almost died! " he yelled in her face. " What did I tell you about running away like that? "

Ashamed, she lowered her head.

" Hah, its not as though I care whether you live or not, but it seems lord Sesshomaru wants to keep you around for some unknown reason. " he started. " Why do you even hang around here anyway? Don't you have a family to go home to? "

Just then, a cold voice sounded from behind him. " Jaken. " Sesshomaru's foot sent the toad like creature flying.

The scent of salt was in the air. Looking down he noticed Rin had begun to cry. A quivering voice sounded from her petite body.

" I do miss mama, papa, and brother…I also miss Rin to…" she started.

Confused by her words he listened. _How can she miss herself? _

Wiping her eyes furiously, she showed him a toothy grin. " But Rin will stay by Lord Sesshomaru forever. "

**XxXxXxX**

Slowing down to a walking pace, the two hanyou's walked side by side along the path.

Taking in a breath of fresh air, Kagome gazed up at the stars. " It's so beautiful out here."

" Keh, there just stars. " Inuyasha stated bluntly.

" Even so, there still beautiful. " Kagome smiled.

Just then, and idea popped into Inuyasha's head. Smirking, he stepped in front of her. " Kagome, do you remember the terms of me allowing you to go and find this Lady-- whatever her name is? "

" Nope. " Kagome replied simply as she walked past him.

" Keh, You owe me one favor wench. "

Eyes opening wide, Kagome stared at him. " What is it you want? "

" Hmm…I'm going to have to think of that one…" he smiled seductively towards her.

Brushing it off, she laughed. " Hah! Like you would try anything like that. I remember how you wasted your last wish. All you made me do was take off that bracelet that Hojo gave me. " she scowled.

" And as I have told you before, you can only except presents from your mate. " He explained as if it was crucial information.

Waving her hands she nodded. " Yea Yea, anything else… MOTHER? " she emphasized on the ' mother ' part.

" Mother? What the hell wench! I'm the farthest thing from your mother. "

" I don't know, you seem to act just like one. " she smirked as she continued on her way.

Grabbing her by the shoulder, Inuyasha turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Gently pulling her into a tight embrace, his lips crushed onto hers. Melting partly by his actions, Kagome sank into his arms for a moment before she thought of a plan.

Pulling back, Inuyasha whispered gently into her ear. " Would your mother do that? "

Smirking, she stood on her tip toes and pecked him lightly on his cheek. " Sorry Inuyasha, but you said I can only except gifts from my mate. " sticking out her tongue at him, she winked as she pulled away. " And seeing as how I am going to choose my own mate… " she began but was cut off when he once again wrapped his arms around her.

" Smart ass wench. You can except gifts from me. "

Blushing, Kagome nodded. " Lets set up camp. "

**XxXxXxX **

Stretching as he woke, Inuyasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Just then, a strong scent slapped him in the face.

Face filled with shock, Inuyasha quickly plugged his nose.

_Shit! Not now! Why now of all times?_ Inuyasha thought drastically as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

Grimacing he turned away. _She's in heat. _

Great, I am barley able to resist her as it is, than she goes and starts her mating cycle. God damn it!

Just then, the small girl shifted under her covers, totally oblivious to what her hanyou companion was dealing with.

Before, when Kagome had first become a hanyou, her mother explained to her about her cycles and how they would change. Instead of the normal human way of having her time of the month, she would now only be very appealing to males. She would subconsciously give out a scent that only males could smell, and would become aroused very easily.

Grumbling, she threw the blanket off her and slowly made her way towards the river to wash. Yawning she gave one warning towards Inuyasha not to peek. However, the hanyou was already running full speed in the opposite direction.

" That's odd. " she sighed as she dipped her toes into the luke warm stream.

**XxXxXxX **

MUAHAHAHAHH theres the post, PLEASE review! I love them, looking back at my other chapters, I noticed how much I sucked… haha, well atleast improvement is good. Hmmm well if you didn't notice… something is cooking in this story, small hits behind things as well… especially in this chappy… uhm yes… stay tuned for the next instalment, I wonder what will happen to Inu while Kagome is like this… only mayhem I guess. Also, you guys should check out my other story, To find Ones nemesis! I'm so proud of it, it is now only 7 chapters and already has 111 reviews!


End file.
